Reallytionship
by wikaipedia
Summary: ( FIN ) Apa meyakinkan diri sendiri akan rasa sayang itu sulit? Sebuah proses pendewasaan yang terlalu kaku untuk dipahami oleh seorang remaja kelas 3 SMA bernama Sehun. [Jongin & Sehun; KaiHun]
1. Chapter 1

Suara ketukan high heels itu semakin dekat. Dan gak lama high heels itu berkeliaran di ruangan kelasnya. Jongin menyikut orang di sampingnya. Gak ada pergerakan. Jongin tambah tenaga goyangin badan orang itu. Masih gak ada pergerakan. Dengan segala kekuatan yang ada, Jongin narik tangan yang dijadikan senderan dahi orang di pinggirnya ini. Dengan otomatis kepalanya mendarat di meja dengan mulusnya. Sehun langsung bangun dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke orang yang udah narik tangannya.

"Jongiiiin!"

Jongin buru-buru nutup mulut Sehun sama satu tangannya dan tangan satunya ngusap-ngusap kening orang di pinggirnya ini.

"Ssst."

Sehun melihat bangku guru, dan langsung duduk tegak. "Aku masih ngantuk." Bisiknya pada Jongin pas orang itu ngelepasin tangannya yang abis ngebekep Sehun.

"Suruh siapa tidur jam dua. Udah dibilangin kalau ngerjain tugas gak usah lebih dari jam dua belas!"

Sehun cemberut. Dia tau Jongin bakalan ngomel ngomel. Dia gak suka kalau Sehun gak fokus pas pembelajaran berlangsung. Masalahnya nanti Jongin harus nulisin catetan dua kali. Punya dia sama punya Sehun. "Aku kayak tukang fotocopy!" waktu itu dia bilang gitu.

Sehun memperhatikan gurunya tanpa niat. Dia agak sebel sama gurunya yang satu ini. Minggu kemarin dia nanyain tentang organ reproduksi yang gak dia ngerti tapi gurunya cuman bilang, "Pertanyaannya gak penting." Dan sampe sekarang Sehun masih sinis kalau disinggung tentang guru ini. Padahal baru minggu kemarin dia menapaki kelas tingkat akhir, bukan rezeki.

Banyak yang ngira Sehun sama Jongin ini pacaran. Padahal mereka kalau disinggung tentang pacaran, geleng-geleng doang. Habis mereka gak pernah nunjukin kalau mereka tertarik sama cewek. Siapa yang gak akan nebak kalau mereka ini suka satu sama lain. Kalau diliat-liat sih emang gak menutup kemungkinan buat mereka pacaran. Kalau ada apa-apa aja Sehun nyarinya Jongin. Kemana-mana sama Jongin. Semuanya Jongin. Bukannya Sehun gak gaul, temennya banyak. Temen Sehun itu temen Jongin juga. Mereka dari sekolah dasar sampe sekarang sekolah menengah atas aja sekelas terus. Sebangku terus lagi. Tapi kalau mereka ditanya, bosen gak? Keduanya kompak jawab enggak. Gak ada yang tau sih, tapi mereka udah nyaman aja berdua. Tuh kan, kayaknya kalau pacaran aja mereka cocok. Sayangnya keduanya ini masih gengsi kalau disuruh pacaran. Takut canggung, kata Sehun.

Kantin jam segini udah rame. Padahal bel istirahat baru aja kedengeran lima menit yang lalu. Sehun sama Jongin jalan beriringan menuju kantin. Mereka abis disuruh ngumpulin tugas ke meja gurunya. Sebenenrya Sehun doang yang disuruh, tapi Jongin ngikut-ngikut. Katanya sih takut Sehun bawanya berat. Sehun berat badannya naik lagi kemarin, takut susah jalan. Gendut dia. Kata Jongin yang kakinya ditendang Sehun dan buku yang dibawanya jatuh semua.

"Kamu mau apa?"

"Samain aja." Jongin sibuk nyari temen-temennya di kantin.

Sehun bawa dua roti dan bawa susu kotak satu.

"Mau susu kotak?"

"Gak mau. Aku gak suka susu kotak."

"Kenapa?"

"Gak ada filosofinya."

"Kamu gak browsing!"

"Mana ada susu bentuknya kotak!"

Sehun ngedengus kesel. "Terus mau apa?"

"Air mineral aja."

"Kan gak ada filosofinya kok kamu suka!"

"Kan namanya bukan air tabung! Tetep aja air mineral." Jawab Jongin sambil julurin lidahnya yang abis itu bawa roti sama air mineralnya dari tangan Sehun dan jalan ke arah bangku kantin.

"Bodo amat Jongin!"

"Berapa?" Sehun udah masukin tangannya ke saku buat ngambil uang.

"Nggak usah. Udah dibayar sama Jongin."

Mau gak mau Sehun senyum dan nyusul kemana Jongin jalan.

Jadi siswa tingkat akhir rupanya punya keuntungan besar di area kantin. Ngusir orang misalnya.

"Cari tempat lain sana!" itu suara Chanyeol dari ujung bangku kantin sana. Temennya Jongin sama Sehun. Padahal tempat itu udah ditempatin sama dua orang cewek adik kelasnya. Mau gak mau, kedua siswi itu pindah tempat karena takut sama kakak kelasnya.

Chanyeol yang diikuti tiga orang lainnya duduk disana. Gak lama, Jongin dan Sehun juga gabung disana. Mereka makan makanan mereka dengan khidmat. Seberisik-berisiknya mereka, kalau lagi makan pasti diem. Kalau lengah, makanan gue bisa diambil. Kata Kyungsoo pas ditanya kenapa.

"Kalian tau gak? Si Jongdae kemarin jadian sama anak desainer universitas Kyunghee."

"Serius, Baek. Dia aja gak pernah ngintip anak cewek kalau lagi ganti baju pas pelajaran olahraga. Kok cepet banget gak jomblonya sih." Suho heran pasti.

"Katanya sih dijodohin." Timpal Chanyeol.

"Gak heran sih. Gue masih inget pas celana dia sobek pas split minggu kemaren. Pas banget depan gue. Sekarang udah laku aja." Mereka ketawa pas denger penuturan Kyungsoo.

Sesekolah heboh banget pas tau kalau celana olahraganya Jongdae sobek pas lagi split. Lagian dia maksain, udah dibilangin jangan, karena pengen nilai yang bagus dia split dengan segala tekad yang ada. Ya hasilnya, celananya sobek. Masih untuk yang di dalemnya gak sobek. Kata Jongin pas waktu itu. Jongdae itu kalau makan aja gak pernah dikunyah, takut telat katanya. Padahal mah pas dia bilang dia mau balik ke kelas, dia malah belok ke WC nontonin video 18+.

Baekhyun ngeliatin Jongin sama Sehun gantian.

"Terus, kalau kalian, kapan mau jadian?" yang lain ngangguk nungguin jawaban Jongin sama Sehun.

"Hari ini." Jawab Jongin.

Mereka langsung teriak denger jawaban Jongin. "Jam berapa?" tanya Chanyeol. Sehun diem aja nungguin apa yang bakal Jongin terusin.

"Habis ini. Habis dia makan jeruk."

Sehun yang lagi masukin satu potong jeruk ke mulutnya langsung ngelemparin susu kotak kosong ke Jongin. Jongin cuman ketawa aja.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan tatapan dia jadi sendu.

"Seenggaknya kalian pasti saling suka. Gue suka Chanyeol tapi dianya gak suka. Sedih gue."

Chanyeol yang denger namanya disebut, langsung nyembur es teh yang dia minum ke pinggir pager kantin.

"Hah?! Apaan! Lo gak pernah bilang lo suka sama gue."

"Kan tadi gue bilang, kerekan bendera!"

"Curang! Nanti pulang sekolah bilang depan gue, jangan depan anak-anak."

"Hehehehe. Gue bercanda."

Chanyeol cuman muter bola matanya. Males banget ngeladenin ini orang satu.

Yang lain pada diem ngeliatin drama Chanyeol sama Baekhyun.

"Ekhem. Mending kita ke kelas aja." Pecah Kyungsoo saat semuanya diem saling tatap-tatapan. Dia berdiri dan berhasil diikuti yang lain.

Sehun sama Jongin dalam perjalanan pulang, mereka bawa motor masing-masing. Tapi pas di perjalanan, hujan turun. Mau gak mau mereka berteduh dulu. Sehun ngeluh laper, akhirnya Jongin bwa Sehun ke kedai ramen yang deket dari sana. Sambil markirin motornya sekalian.

Sambil nunggu pesenan datang, Sehun ngeliatin ke jendela. Ngeliatin hujan yang gak terlalu lebat, dia senyum sendiri.

"Jongin, kok aku akhir-akhir ini sering mimpi yang aneh-aneh ya."

"Aneh-aneh gimana?"

"Dari lusa kemarin aku mimpi yang isinya hujan aja. Endingnya aku ketemu orang tapi aku gak tau siapa. Habis itu aku kebangun." Jongin dengerin aja.

"Terus pas kemarin aku mimpi aku ngunyah permen karet. Terus gitu aja sampe beberapa jam. Endingnya sama. Ketemu orang yang gak jelas."

"Makanya kalau tidur jangan sambil kayang." Jawab Jongin sambil ngaduk ramennya yang baru dateng.

"Seriuuuus, Jongin." Sehun ngelakuin hal yang sama.

"Kamu lagi banyak pikiran gak?" Sehun geleng-geleng.

"Mikirin aku misalnya?" lanjut Jongin sebelum nyuapin ramen ke mulutnya.

Sehun keliatan lagi mikir. Dia juga ragu sebenernya dia kadang-kadang mikirin Jongin sih, apalagi semenjak banyak yang ngira mereka pacaran. Tapi kayaknya itu gak terlalu dia pikirin.

"Ah enggak." Sehun mulai makan ramennya.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal hujan, jadi inget pertama kali ketemu kamu." Ucap Jongin sambil minum jus apelnya. Sehun ngeliatin Jongin dengan pandangan bingung.

Jongin yang ngerti Sehun minta dijelasin, akhirnya buka mulut lagi.

"Iya. Waktu itu kamu nyamperin aku sambil minta ditunjukkin jalan. Katanya kamu nyasar gak ketemu ibu kamu. Ya udah aku tunjukkin aja yang itu jalan," ucapnya sambil nunjuk jalanan.

"Yang itu pohon," telunjuknya mengarah ke pohon di sebrang kedai sana.

"Yang itu awan," ia beralih buat nunjuk langit.

"Nah kalau yang itu tiang listrik. Katanya sering mati listrik disini. Kayaknya yang masangin kabel di tiang listriknya masih newbie." Ujarnya sambil nunjuk tiang listrik di sebrang sana.

"Hahahaha." Sehun inget, bahkan kalau diinget dia suka ngakak. Waktu dia ngangguk aja lagi, bego banget kalau dipikir-pikir.

"Kalau tentang permen karet, aku ingetnya pas kamu pertama kali makan permen karet dan permennya ditelen. Terus kamu nangis gak mau makan permen karet lagi gara-gara aku bilang nanti di perut kamu tumbuh pohon permen karet." Jongin ngelesainnya sambil ketawa-tawa. Gak tau padahal gak lucu tapi dia ketawa.

"Besoknya kamu yang pake baju tanpa lengan sama celana pendek ngajak aku ke sungai. Katanya mau buang air besar disana. Biar permen karetnya gak jadi tumbuh di perut. Hahahahaha." Tawa Jongin meledak pas itu juga. Sehun cuman nunduk. Malu banget kalau denger dia dulu sebego itu.

"Aku udap lupa." Bohong Sehun pas dia ngeliatin Jongin yang masih ketawa.

"Pura-pura lupa. Padahal mah gak inget." Singkat Jongin.

"Bedanya apa, bloon!" Jongin ketawa lagi.

"Bedanya dulu kamu masih kecil, pendek banget. Sekarang udah tinggi. Hampir sama lagi tingginya sama aku. Cepet banget tumbuhnya. Tapi gak apa-apa, aku suka."

Sehun cuman memutar bola matanya males. Nggak ada guna ngeladenin Jongin. Tapi cukup dia akui itu cukup ngebuat dia ketawa dan gak kerasa kalau hujan udah reda. Mereka memutuskan buat pulang.

a/n: kalau kalian sempet pernah baca cerita ini, memang sebelumnya pernah saya post dan saya hapus lagi. saya remake dan memotong bagian bagian yang tidak penting. ini cerita asli milik saya, dan saya habis ganti username. hehehe.


	2. Chapter 2

_Semua sajak penuh dengan kata-kata manis,_

 _Begitupun dengan sajak ini._

 _Bukan kata manis, hanya sejenak pemikiran._

 _Tentang seorang lelaki,_

 _Yang selalu memperhatikan senja._

 _Senja tidak pernah marah ditelan purnama._

 _Senja tidak pernah bosan untuk kembali._

 _Senja kemarin,_

 _Senja hari ini,_

 _Akan selalu menyaksikan,_

 _Apa yang selalu ia lontarkan dari bibir itu._

 _Dan senja besok,_

 _Akan memberi tahumu sesuatu bahwa;_

 _Tuhan Maha membolak balikan hati manusia._

Parkiran masih sepi. Iyalah. Ini masih jam setengah tujuh pagi dan Sehun udah sampe aja di sekolah. Mau ngapain sih? Kan gak ada jadwal piket. Untungnya pas sampe di koridor pertama deket anak tangga, ketemu Chanyeol yang kebetulan udah sampe sekolah juga di jam tersebut.

Chanyeol lagi pulang ke rumahnya yang jauh, jadi terpaksa dia harus berangkat ke sekolah pagi pagi buta banget. Dia berangkat pas anjingnya masih tidur dan selalu pulang pas anjingnya udah tidur. Malem banget.

"Chan."

Sehun menseejajarkan langkah kakinya sama Chanyeol. Dia noleh, "Loh? Tumben lo jam segini udah nyampe di sekolah aja."

Sehun cuman menghela nafasnya. "Kemarin berantem sama Jongin. Gue takut ketemu dia hari ini. Makanya gue duluan berangkat."

Chanyeol berhenti. "Berantem? Kok tumben kalian sampe marahan banget."

"Salah gue sih. Gue sensitif banget kalau ditanya soal pacaran. Gue gak suka. Dan dia ngungkit ngungkit terus. Gue capek." Sehun ngeduluin langkahnya.

Chanyeol senyum doang, gak tau maksud dari senyumnya dia itu apa. Dia lalu nyusul Sehun buat ke kelas.

"Pacaran sama siapa?" Dia nyimpen tasnya di atas meja.

"Mana gue tau. Yang jelas dia nanya buat pacaran."

Sehun diem. Duduk di tempatnya sambil mikirin apa yang dibilang Chanyeol.

"Terus apa yang bikin lo kesel? Kan dia gak bilang mau pacaran sama siapa?"

Sehun nutup kedua matanya, tarik nafas dalam dalam. _Lo gak ngerti, Chan._ Kata hatinya.

"Lo masih terlalu gengsi buat ngakuin kalo lo juga sayang sama Jongin." Tambah Chanyeol.

"Berisik ah gue mau tidur." Final Sehun. Dia pusing sendiri mikirin hal itu. Padahal percakapan mereka kemarin malem gak sampe ribut, malah cuman hal sepele aja.

Chanyeol angkat bahunya dan pergi ke depan sekolah buat beli minum.

" _Sehun."_

" _Apa?"  
"Kalau aku pacaran gimana ya? Capek euy jomblo terus. Pengen dapet perhatian."_

 _Nggak ada jawaban dari Sehun, Jongin ngirim satu bubble chat lagi._

" _Sehun?"_

" _Ya pacaran aja apa susahnya. Perempuan kan banyak. Ngapain kamu masih nanya nanya sama aku."_

" _Loh? Kan aku minta pendapat kamu."_

" _Udah aku jawab."_

" _Sehun."_

" _Apa lagi?"_

" _Kalau aku sayang kamu gimana?"_

" _Dari dulu juga kan kamu sayang sama aku."_

" _Bukan hanya sebagai temen."_

 _Tuh kan. Sehun lama lagi balesnya. Lagi ngapain sih dia? Batin Jongin._

" _Gak tau."_

" _Ya udah, kamu tidur sana."_

 _Cuman di read._

" _Good night, Sehun."_

 _Di read aja._

 _Besoknya dia kesel karena chat-nya di read aja, dia kirim lagi satu chat._

" _Udah berangkat?"_

Jongin lagi nge-scroll isi chat dia sama Sehun di LINE dengan isi chat terakhir yang lagi lagi cuman Sehun read. Dia lagi di depan rumah Sehun, yang barusan dapet jawaban dari ibunya katanya Sehun udah berangkat pagi banget. Jongin garuk tengkuknya dia yang sebenernya sama sekali gak gatal. Dia lagi mikir, salahnya dia dimana. Masa Sehun ngambek? Lho? Kan dia kan cuman nanya?

Sesampainya di ruang kelas, dia lihat Sehun lagi di tempat duduknya Baekhyun dan duduk sama Kyungsoo. Sehun males harus berhadapan sama Jongin. Dia gak mau ngungkit hal yang kemarin. Karena dia tau, Jongin pasti gak akan ngebiarin dia.

Sehun lihat dari ekor matanya kalau Jongin udah duduk di tempatnya sama Baekhyun. Dan lagi ngobrol bertiga sama Chanyeol. Sehun agak heran, tumben dia gak nyamperin gue? Kok tumben dia gak maksa maksa gue? Kok tumben Jongin gak cerewet ngajak gue ngomong? Dan akhirnya Sehun masang earphone buat ngubur segala kata kata 'tumben'nya di benak dia.

 _Sehun lagi dalam mode ngambek banget. Dari pagi Jongin ngomong gak ada satupun yang dia jawab. Sehun tukeran tempat duduk sama Suho. dia ketiduran pas pelajaran sejarah dan dia kebangun pas denger gurunya bukain pintu mau keluar, pelajarannya udah selesai. Dan orang pertama yang liat adalah Jongin._

 _Kemarin, Jongin udah janji ke Sehun bakalan pulang bareng karena Sehun minta buat ditemenin buat beli kemeja. Udah Jongin iya-in. Tapi karena Jongin lagi ngurusin lomba basketnya sama Chanyeol, dia kelupaan kalau dia harus nemenin Sehun saat itu. Dan berakhirlah dengan Sehun yang ngambek besoknya._

 _Sehun cuman ngelirik Jongin sebentar. Si bangsat, pikirnya pas dia nyadar kalau Chanyeol pindah ke belakang dan ngebiarin Jongin duduk sama dia._

" _Sehun."_

 _Gak ada jawaban._

" _Sehuuun. Maafin aku ya?"_

 _Sehun masih diem._

 _Jongin pegang tangannya Sehun, "Maaf …" kali ini Sehun bisa liat wajahnya Jongin yang sedih banget._

 _Sehun yang pada dasarnya gak bisa jauh jauh dari Jongin, dia ngeliatin Jongin yang lagi serius liatin dia sambil minta maaf._

" _Ya? Aku beliin bubble tea deh pulang sekolah. Ya maaf ya?"_

 _Sehun masih diem dan malah ngegenggam tangannya Jongin. Jelas dong Jongin seneng, walaupun Sehun belum tentu maafin dia, setidaknya ada feedback yang dikasih Sehun. Gak kayak beberapa jam yang lalu._

" _Besok aku bakal nemenin kamu seharian. Aku janji."_

 _Akhirnya Sehun ngangguk. Jongin senyum lebar, "Dimaafin gak?" Sehun ngangguk lagi._

" _Jawab dong ah." Jongin goyangin tangannya sama tangan Sehun._

" _Iya." Jawabnya singkat._

" _Bener ya?"_

" _Iya, Jongin."_

" _Bilang dong, 'Iya aku, maafin, Jongin.' Gitu kek" Jongin narik tangan Sehun dan deketin badannya ke Sehun._

" _Kepanjangan ah gak mau." Sehun dorong dorong badannya Jongin yang terlalu deket._

" _Segitu doang masa panjang. Mau aku tambahin, 'Iya, aku maafin, Jongin ganteng.' Gitu?"_

" _Gak mau! Iya iya …" Sehun liatin Jongin yang juga lagi liatin dia. Serius banget._

" _Iya apa? Iya aku ganteng?"_

" _Iya." Jawab Sehun tanpa sadar._

" _Asik ganteng." Jongin masang gaya sok cool-nya._

" _Eeeh enggak! Apaan kok kamu ganteng! Aku yang ganteng mah."_

" _Kok jadi kamu yang ganteng sih?!"_

" _Iya. Kamu mah besok aja gantengnya."_

" _Hahahahaha." Jongin ketawa sambil ngusak rambutnya Sehun pas denger jawabannya. Gemes._

" _Jadi gimana?" tanya Jongin._

" _Hah? Gimana apanya?" Sehun liatin bingung. Lama gak ada jawaban, akhirnya dia buka sedikit bibirnya._

" _Iya, aku maafin, Jongin." Jongin gak bisa nahan senyumnya. Pengen banget peluk Sehun saat itu juga. Tapi gak berani. Nanti dipukul Sehun. Dan berakhir dengan dia yang nyubit pipinya Sehun sambil narik Sehun keluar. "Yuk ke kantin." Dia mau pamer dan tell the world kalau dia udah baikan sama Sehun._

Hari ini gak ada kantin. Gak ada kotak susu. Gak ada Jongin di depan dia. Dia memilih buat pergi ke perpustakaan sama Kyungsoo. Si kutu buku ini ditarik tarik sama Sehun buat ke perpustakaan, dia gak mau ke kantin karena dia males ketemu Jongin. Tapi kayaknya dia salah ngajak Kyungsoo ke perpustakaan. Dia ngeliatin Kyungsoo yang lagi asik baca. Dia sama sekali gak minat buat baca buku. Niat awalnya dia kesini buat ngehindarin Jongin, tapi malah dia nyesel sendiri pergi ke perpustakaan.

Dia inget kalau dia sering banget pergi ke perpustakaan sama Jongin cuman buat numpang tidur setiap pelajaran matematika. Pikiran dia kacau, dia serba salah. Dia gak enak kalau ngajak Kyungsoo balik ke kelas sedangkan dia lagi asik baca, serius banget.

"Gue ke toilet ya. Kalo lo selesai baca sebelum gue balik, ke kelas aja langsung."

Sehun gak mau Kyungsoo nungguin dia dan uring uringan nyariin dia. Setelah dapet anggukan dari Kyungsoo, dia berlalu buat balik ke kelas. Kyungsoo bukan orang yang kepo, dia juga gak banyak nanya. Keutungan buat Sehun biar dia gak perlu jelasin apa-apa ke orang orang.

Sehun sebenernya lapar, tadi pagi dia gak sempet sarapan karena berangkat pagi banget, tapi dia tahan karena dia gak mau papasan sama Jongin. Pas sampe di ujung pintu dia ngeliat Jongin ada di bangku dan liatin dia pas Sehun sampe sana. _Panggil nama gue kek._ Batinnya. Sehun berharap. Iya, dia gak bohong kalau dia berharap kalau Jongin bakal manggil dia, tapi kenyataannya mereka cuman diem dieman di tempat masing-masing. Gak ada yang ngomong. Sehun sedih. Tercetak jelas kalau dia kecewa banget sama Jongin. Dia memutuskan buat mundur dan jalan ke atap sekolah.

Sejalan dengan Sehun yang jalan ke atap, Jongin keluar kelas dan jalan ke tempat lain.

Suara bel masuk kedengeran sampai atap sekolah, mau gak mau, Sehun beranjak dari sana dan kembali ke kelasnya. Dia lihat orang orang yang ada di kelasnya. Nihil. Dia gak ngeliat Jongin. Dia mau balik lagi keluar kelas, tapi gak jadi. _Buat apa juga dia nyari Jongin? Dia aja gak nyari gue._ Akhirnya dia duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo lagi. Mata dia masih ngelirik tempat duduknya. Dan disana cuman ada Baekhyun. Gak ada Jongin. Dia gak balik. _Kemana dia?_

Pelajaran selesai. Suara bel pulang terdengar lagi. Sehun ngeberesin buku yang ada di mejanya. Dia berhenti pas liat orang itu masuk ke kelas. Orang itu. Jongin.

Jongin jalan ke bangkunya cuman buat bawa tasnya.

"Lo abis darimana sih sat? Ditanyain guru, absen lo kurang." Ujar Chanyeol di sela-sela beresin bukunya.

"Bacot." Jawaban singkat yang terlontar dari mulut Jongin mewakili semuanya kalau dia lagi dalam mood yang gak bagus. Habis ngomong itu dia ngelirik ke Sehun sekilas dan langsung cabut ke parkiran buat balik.

Chanyeol melongo liatin Jongin yang berlalu gitu aja tanpa basa basi lagi. Chanyeol liat ada luka di sudut bibir Jongin. Darahnya masih segar, dia baru aja berantem.

Sehun kaget denger Jongin ngomong kayak gitu. Meskipun dia sama sekali gak liat Jongin pas Jongin ngelewatin dia, dia bisa rasain seberapa dingin nada pas dia ngomong.

 _Jongin …. Kamu kenapa sih?_

Chanyeol minum Marijuana-nya yang ke lima teguk sambil masih liatin Jongin dengan rokoknya yang baru tiga kali hisapan di bungkus ke dua. Sefrustasi itukah Jongin? Baru sehari, Jongin. Gimana kalau bertahun-tahun?

Chanyeol geleng-geleng. Jongin bisa segila ini haya karena Sehun. Sehun. Sehun doang. Sehun yang katanya cuman sahabat dari kecil, yang selalu nolak buat disangka pacaran. Dan nyatanya, stress-nya melebihi karena pacar.

"Serius deh. Kalian berantem karena apa sih sebenernya? Terus lo berantem sama siapa? Kok bisa sampe babak belur gitu." akhirnya Chanyeol buka suara setelah beberapa jam mereka diem dieman dan sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Jongin yang ditanya cuman geleng-geleng kepala. Dia lagi gak mood buat ngomong sama orang-orang. Beneran. Mood-nya lagi kacau banget, anjlok lah pokoknya. Dia ngajak Chanyeol kesinipun cuman buat minta ditemenin. Dia lagi ngontrol diri dia sendiri buat gak ngelakuin hal yang lebih brengsek dari ini. Dengan adanya Chanyeol, dia bisa aman kalau dia udah melewati batas, dia bakal ditegur sama Chanyeol.

Chanyeol itu temen dari SMP-nya Jongin sama Sehun. Jadi mereka lumayan deket. Dan biasanya kalau mereka lagi gak bagus gini hubunganya, Chanyeol yang bakal jadi penengah dan meredakan mereka. Chanyeol itu auranya kayak bapak bapak. Dia kalem, tapi kadang kalau lagi brengsek, dia bisa lebih brengsek daripada Jongin. Jongin pernah beberapa kali liat Chanyeol pake narkotika. Kalau Chanyeol udah lari ke narkotika, itu tandanya dia udah stress berat. Yang Jongin tau, Chanyeol selalu debat sama ibu tirinya. Bahkan Chanyeol pernah nyoba buat bunuh diri. Demi menghindari stress berat yang dialami Chanyeol, dia memilih buat nyewa apartemen di dekat sekolahnya. Itulah sekilas tentang Chanyeol. Kata Jongin, meskipun dia agak bandel, tapi Chanyeol termasuk ke orang yang sangat loyal. Apalagi kalau soal asmara. Dia pernah beberapa kali pacaran, dan semua mantannya pada gamon semua. Chanyeol sih ketawa aja dengernya.

Jongin ambil whisky, dia abisin satu botol dalam sekali teguk. Dia sedikit meringis saat ada cairan minuman kena di sudut bibirnya yang masih berdarah. Dia menghela nafasnya berat. Keliatan banget dia lagi sedih, kesel, dan frustasi.

Ini jam dua pagi. Dan Jongin buka suara. Akhirnya. Dan dia menceritakan semua yang dia alami hari ini. Menurut Jongin, ini adalah hari paling berat yang pernah dia alami selama hidupnya. Dia lihat itu. Dia lihat ekspresi kaget Chanyeol di depan dia.

Chanyeol ….

Gimana dia?

Dia langsung ngerti kenapa Jongin sampe sefrustasi itu. Iya, kalau menyangkut orang yang dicintai memang susah buat baik-baik aja.

"Ah anjing." Kelar cerita, Jongin menghisap lagi rokoknya. Dia masih kesal sama kejadian hari ini.

Chanyeol masih tercengang di tempatnya, sambil terus ngeliatin Jongin yang dari tadi mengumpat gak jelas, "What the hell are you doing, dude? It's like … Fuck off."

"Seriously?" tambahnya karena dia masih gak percaya.

Jongin ngangguk lemah. Udah gak ada emosi. Rasa sedihnya sekarang yang mendominasi. Dia udah kayak pasrah aja liatnya. Sumpah, kalau kalian liat keadaan Jongin pasti bakalan mikir, 'ini gelandangan dari mana dah?'

Jam empat pagi, mereka baru bisa memenjamkan mata dan lupain sejenak masalah yang rumit ini.

 **Oh Sehun.**

Kalau aja gue punya diary, gue mungkin udah nulis kalau hari ini adalah hari terburuk yang pernah gue alami. Selama seharian penuh, gue gak ngobrol sama Jongin. Dan rasanya nyiksa banget. Sumpah. Mungkin kalian bakalan nganggap gue alay banget sampe kayak gini. Gimana sih rasanya saat lo berhenti ngomong sama orang yang biasa kalian ajak ngomong setiap hari? Gak enak? Nyiksa? Itu yang gue rasain sekarang. Mungkin udah jadi kebiasaan gue buat gak jauh jauh dari Jongin. Dan sekarang saat gue gak ngomong sama dia, rasanya dunia gue runtuh. Gue gak ada semangat sama sekali.

Gue berkali-kali modar mandir di depan kasur sambil liatin hp. Chat jangan chat jangan? Ah tapi gue gengsi. Tapi gue kangen. Ah gimana dong?

Sehun. Plis deeeeh.

Ini baru sehari. Sehari aja udah keinget terus. Gue was was. Gue takut. Padahal gue yang salah, tapi gue takut dia yang bakal ninggalin gue. Rasanya gue gak sanggup kalau harus jalanin hari hari gue tanpa dia. Demi apapun gak sanggup.

Gue tau. Jongin udah sayang sama gue lebih dari seorang sahabat sekalipun. Gue bahkan tau dari dulu. Tapi gue takut. Disaat nanti gue sayang balik sama dia, dan dia ninggalin gue, gue harus hidup kayak gimana. Mana ada sih, mantan yang bakalan jadi temen and acts like nothing's happened between us? Kebanyakan yang namanya mantan, pasti gak akan pernah akur. Entah itu karena emang rasa bencinya after they hurt each other or they can't forget about the person and the memories. That memories is too beautiful to be forgotten by. And sometimes, if we miss those memories, we don't know what to do. Nothing you can do. Kecuali lo harus menghindari dari orang tersebut, dengan tujuan kenangannya juga ikut menjauh.

Tapi apa? Nyatanya itu cuman bisa dikatakan oleh orang-orang yang ngaku dirinya sebagai motivator. Speak without a work act is a bullshit. Gue gak bisa kayak gitu. Sulit. Gak percaya? Rasain aja sendiri. Gue mau mayakinkan diri sendiri apa sayang gue ke dia itu beneran ada? Sebelum gue datengin dia dan bicara baik-baik.

Entah kenapa perasaan gue gak enak. Ini hampir jam 11, dan gue masih mikirin Jongin. Besok seminar di aula, dan gue berharap Jongin dateng. Setidaknya gue bisa memastikan kalau dia baik-baik aja.

 _Jongin._

 _Kamu gak apa-apa, kan?_

 _Jongin._

 _Aku pengen manggil nama kamu lagi._

 _Jongin._

 _Jangan jauh jauh._

 _Jongin …_

 _Aku kangen._

Nyatanya kata-kata itu hanya bisa tersimpan di hati dan pikiran gue. Gue gak sanggup bilang gitu di hadapan dia. Rasanya kalau udah di hadapan dia, semua yang pengen gue omongin melayang entah kemana. Dan gue selalu deg degan kalau deket deket sama dia.

 _Jongin._

 _Selamat tidur._


	3. Chapter 3

_Senja itu hadir lagi._

 _Ketika dua orang dibalut rasa kacau,_

 _Ia menemaninya._

 _Ia selimuti mereka dengan kehangatannya._

 _Ia juga meminta bantuan,_

 _Pada sang waktu._

 _Untuk menjawab semuanya._

Udah ke enam belas kalinya Sehun nengok ke Jongin yang ada di belakang dia. Semua kelas tingkat akhir lagi di aula untuk menghadiri seminar dari pengenalan kampus di Seoul. Gak hanya sekolahnya dia, tapi semua SMA di Seoul yang kebetulan bertuan rumah di sekolahnya. Sehun bahkan gak bisa fokus. Dia udah bertekad, habis acara ini selesai, dia mau ajak Jongin untuk bicara baik-baik. Dia gak sanggup kalau harus sampe berhari-hari jauh dari Jongin.

Di sekmen yang ketiga, mereka lagi ngadain hiburan. Sehun gak tau siapa aja guest yang bakalan tampil di acara hiburan. Yang Sehun tahu, mereka haya memutarkan film dan juga orang yang bermain musik. Ya kayak acara biasanya aja. Berhubung acaranya lagi hiburan, konsumsi dibagikan. Kotak makanan udah dihitung sejumlah peserta yang hadir. Tapi mereka si panitia lagi kebingungan. Pasalnya mereka kekurangan satu kotak makanan. Sontak Sehun noleh ke belakang, dan dia mendapati Jongin yang lagi liatin dia. Sehun mau senyum tapi gengsi dan lagi lagi mereka berakhir dengan diem dieman. Seolah tahu Sehun mau tanyan apa,

"Ssst."

Jongin nyimpen jari telunjuk di bibirnya sambil liatin Sehun.

Sehun ketawa.

Jongin juga ketawa.

Kebiasaan. Kalau gak Jongin, ya Chanyeol. Mereka dengan sengaja ngambil 2 kotak makanan. Katanya sih, biar bikin panitia uring uringan. Selain itu, makan 2 kotak makanan biar kenyang. Halah, mereka mah perutnya kayak gentong mau makan seberapa banyak juga gak akan kenyang.

Sehun lihat Jongin senyum di akhir ketawanya dia. Mau gak mau, udah kayak penyakit menular, Sehun ikutan senyum. Senyuman pertama yang dia lihat dari semenjak mereka gak bertegur sapa. Sehun bisa lihat jelas luka yang di sudut bibir Jongin. Dia menyimpulkan, kemarin Jongin berantem. Tapi siapa? Perasaan dia gak punya musuh? Ngapain berantem lagi? Yang Sehun inget, terakhir Jongin berantem pas kelas 1 SMA. Itupun karena dia ngejar maling.

Acara berakhir jam 3 sore. Sehun nyari keberadaan Jongin. Dia juga nyari Chanyeol. Kalau bisa, malem ii dia harus ketemu Chanyeol. Siapa tahu Jongin cerita kan sama Chanyeol? Tapi pas dia telfon Chanyeol katanya dia udah pulang. Ngantuk, katanya. Pas abis selesai telfon Chanyeol, dia liat di sebrang sana, di arah jarum jam 4, dia lihat Jongin lagi ngobrol sama seorang perempuan yang berbeda seragam dari sekolahnya. Lama dia liatin, sampe akhirnya dia bisa melihat Jongin tertawa. Lepas banget. Sehun menghela nafas. Dia lega, tapi juga sedih. Dia lega, setidaknya gak murung lagi da bisa ketawa. Sedihnya, alasan Jongin ketawa bukan karena dia.

Dia mematung disana liatin interaksi mereka sampe akhirnya dia sadar kalau perempuan yang tadi ngobrol sama Jongin udah pergi dan Jongin lagi jalan ke arahnya dia. 'Mampus, gue harus gimana ini.'

Sehun gelagapan. Dia ketauan kalau dari tadi dia liatin Jongin. Dia bisa lihat kalau Jongin senyum tipis. Mereka hadap-hadapan saling tatap. Tiba-tiba Jongin genggam tangannya Sehun, "Yuk." Dan dia narik Sehun buat ke atap sekolah.

Di perjalanan Sehun berhenti depan UKS.

"Sebentar." Dia masuk kesana dan Jongin nungguin di luar. Ngapain sih? Jongin penasaran sampe liatin Sehun yang di dalem lagi ngapain.

Sehun keluar sambil bawa kotak P3K dan jalan lagi disamping Jongin. Jongin senyum lagi diem diem.

"Kamu tuh. Berantem sama siapa sih? Kenapa gak diobatin, nanti infeksi tau rasa kamu." Entah siapa yang mulai ngajak ngomong duluan, yang penting Jongin seneng. Sehun udah kayak biasanya lagi. Jadi Sehun yang perhatian, Sehun yang bawel, walaupun masih gengsian, tapi gak apa-apa. Bonus. Bikin gemes.

"Berantem sama kadal gak tau diri." Jongin sibuk ngeliatin Sehun yang lagi obatin luka di sudut bibirnya, jaraknya deket banget sama dia. Rasanya Jongin pengen cium bibirnya setiap kali Sehun ngomel ngomel.

"Seriuuuus Jongin. Cerita gak?!" Jongin geleng-geleng. Belum waktunya. Nanti aja dia ceritain.

Sehun menghela nafas lagi. Dia gak mau maksa Jongin. Secerewet cerewetnya dia, dia masih jaga privasi orang lain.

"Semalem tidur jam berapa? Mata kamu merah banget kurang tidur."

"Jam empat." Sehun yang lagi beresin kotak P3K langsung berhenti.

"Ngapain aja sih-"

"Nongkrong. Sama Richard."

Nyebelin. Masa jam segitu nongkrong. Ngongkrong sama apa? Sama setan? Pantesan Chanyeol bilang dia ngantuk. Jadi semalem dia sama Jongin. Ada kemungkinan besar dong dia cerita sama Chanyeol? Oh iya, Richard itu Chanyeol. Itu nama dia waktu di US sebelum pindah ke Seoul pas SMP.

Sehun mendelik. Gak ada gunanya ngomong sama Jongin. Gak ada gunanya tapi kangen ngomong sama Jongin. Eh gimana sih, Sehun?

"Tadi siapa?"

Jongin noleh ke Sehun yang lagi liatin langit sore. Senja emang bagus kalau diliat dari atas.

"Hah? Yang mana?"

"Tadi. Cewek yang ngobrol sama kamu."

Jongin senyum. Ngejailin dikit gak apa-apa kan?

"Oh. Itu mantan aku." Sehun noleh dengan cepet ke Jongin. Mantan? Perasaan Jongin kan gak punya mantan-

"Mantan? Kapan kamu pacaran sama dia?"

Jongin menang dalem hati, nada bicaranya Sehun udah gak enak.

"Aku gak pernah pacaran."

"Kok kamu nyebut dia mantan?"

"Kan aku gak nyebut dia mantan pacar?" Sehun ngerjapin matanya. Iya juga.

"… terus apa?"

"Mantan temen."

"Hah…? Mantannya temen kamu atau mantan jadi temen kamu?"

"Hahahahaha." Jongin ketawa. Kadang kadang Sehun bloon banget deh. Heran.

Sehun gak paham. Dan dia masih berpikir keras. Dia bingung yang disebut mantan temen itu apa ya.

"Kamu mah. Itu si Krystal masa gak kenal. Kan temen kamu juga."

Krystal …

Hah? Krystal mana ya?

"Nggak kenal …"

Jongin natap Sehun gak percaya.

"Temen SD masa gak kenal sih? Itu lho. Si Soojung. Kok kamu jahat banget gak ngenalin dia."

Sehun yang dari tadi mengerutkan keningnya, langsung kaget.

"Soojung? Hah kok dia ada di Korea?"

"Iya. Dia bilang dia di Korea udah ada setahun. Ayahnya dia udah selesai bisnis di Amerika."

"Pantesan namanya Krystal …"

"Dia cantik ya." Tambah Sehun. Dia sempet memperhatikan Krystal tadi. Dengan rambut sebahu, dia menarik perhatian banget.

"Kamu suka dia?" bukannya nanggapin, Jongin malah nanya ke Sehun.

"Siapa sih yang gak suka cewek cantik kayak dia."

"Yah. Sayang banget dia gak suka cowok tapi."

Sehun langsung kaget. Hah? Like … wtf? Cewek secantik dia gak suka cowok? Imposibruh.

"Iya, lagian dia udah punya pacar. Pacarnya cewek. Tadi dia cerita banyak."

Sehun lega sih. Setidaknya Jongin gak jadi sasaran dia.

 _Lho? Barusan aku ngomongin apa tentang Jongin? – Sehun._

"Sayang banget sih padahal dia cantik …"

"Aku juga gitu. Aku ganteng tapi aku gak suka cewek."

Sehun ngeliatin Jongin dari pinggir. Gak mau nengok. Dia gak mau ngeliatin kalau dia lagi seneng karena dia dapet peluang. Hahahaha.

"Hmmm."

"Tadi juga dia nanyain kamu dimana. Katanya pengen ketemu." Jongin senyum, dia ngerti topiknya sensitif jadi dia ganti topik.

"Terus kok kamu gak ngasih tau aku?"

"Nggak ah. Kemarin kan kita lagi musuhan sehari. Lupa ya?"

Sehun mencibir. Musuhan katanya? Iya keliatannya emang kayak musuhan.

"Terus kamu jawab apa pas dia nanyain aku?"

"Aku jawab aja kamu lagi bantuin panitia cuci piring."

"Iiiih kamu mah! Masa aku cuci piring sih!"

"Hahahaha. Biar jadi calon istri yang baik."

"Idih."

Sehun ketawa. Jongin juga. Sekarang Sehun tahu. Rasa sayang itu emang ada. Rasa sayang dia ke Jongin. Sama seperti Jongin.

Dan mereka memutuskan buat pulang ke rumahnya Jongin. Dia baru cerita ke Sehun kalau dia ditinggalin bundanya ke luar kota buat urusan pekerjaannya. Jadi dia sendirian di rumah. Dia minta Sehun buat nginep aja di rumah Jongin, mumpung besoknya libur.

Jongin udah tidur dari 2 jam yang lalu. Jam 8. Dia tepar. Ngantuk banget. Dan Sehun masih disini beresin rumahnya Jongin. Baru ditinggal sehari sama buda, rumah udah kayak kapal titanic bangkit. Berantakan banget. Tadi Sehun sempet nemu beberapa bungkus rokok dan juga botol alkohol. Iya, tau kok mereka pasti minum. Tapi kalau soal rokok, pasti cuman Jongin aja. Chanyeol bukan perokok jadi gak mungkin dia ngerokok.

Mungkin buat rokok dan alkohol, sulit buat dihilangkan. Tapi setidaknya, sekarang Jongin gak terlalu banyak minum alkohol dan juga merokok. Jongin cuman ngerokok dan minum pas dia lagi ada masalah. Tapi gak berani kalau di depan Sehun. Sehun juga bukan anak baik-baik yang gak pernah nyobain rokok. Sehun pernah ngerokok, dan sempet kecanduan buat beberapa tahun ke belakang. Tapi dia berhenti saat dia tahu kalau ngerokok gak ada manfaatnya.

Begitupun Jongin. Dulu beberapa tahun ke belakang, hampir setiap hari Jongin merokok dengan dosis lebih banyak daripada Sehun. Setelah Sehun berhenti ngerokok, dia jadi sungkan buat ngerokok di depan Sehun. Tahu sendiri, dia sama Sehun aja setiap hari ketemu, gimana mau nyalain rokok? Akhirnya kebiasaan itu berlanjut sampe dia gak merokok juga. Sehun gak ngelarang Jongin buat ngerokok sama minum. Jongin udah gede. Ngapain harus dikasih tau segala? Jongin udah 18. Ngapain harus dikasih tau mana yang bener mana yang enggak? Dia udah tahu sendiri. Dan dia tahu persis apa baik buruknya. Itu sih, urusan dia sama diri dia sendiri.

Sehun membuang bungkus rokok yang habis dan masih ada isinya, juga botol alkohol itu. Beresin dapur yang berantakan dan seisi rumah yang kayak gak ada penghuninya. Jam 10. Dan Sehun gak bisa tidur. Dia masih penasaran dengan siapa Jongin berantem kemarin. Dia mau telfon Chanyeol mumpung Jongin lagi tidur, tapi gak jadi. Takut ganggu.

Ini hari sabtu dan mereka memutuskan untuk beres beres rumah. Kayak nyapu, ngepel, cuci baju, cuci piring dan sebangsanya. Rumah Jongin gede, jadi capeknya kerasa. Sehun gak bawa baju dan dia pinjem bajunya Jongin. Mereka beres bersih bersih rumah jam satu siang, dan karena mereka sama sama capek, mereka jadi delivery makanan buat makan siang.

"Mau pergi gak nanti sore?" Jongin menyela mas mereka lagi nyantap makan siangnya.

"Pergi kemana? Jangan jauh jauh ah. Nanti rumah kamu ada yag bawa." Sehun nyuapin satu gigitan ayam ke mulutnya.

"Enggak. Pengen jalan jalan aja. Udah lama gak jalan jalan sama kamu."

"Yuk. Aku pengen ke menara yang ada mercusuar itu dimana sih? Aku lupa."

"Aku tahu kok."

Jam 5 sore dan mereka sampe di menara yang dimaksud oleh Sehun. Bener kata Baekhyun, tempat ini recommended banget. Gak heran, kemarin Baekhyun bilang tempat ini biasanya dikunjungin sama orang yang pacaran dan Sehun lupa. Kok malah bawa Jongin ke sini sih?

"Kok kamu tau tempat ini sih? Kan belum pernah kesini." Kata Sehun sambil liatin kota Seoul yang terpampang jelas di depan matanya. Indah banget.

"Pernah. Dulu sama Chanyeol. Pas sebelum direnovasi. Sekarang mah udah bagus."

Sehun cuman ngangguk ngangguk aja pas denger Jongin. Dia sibuk menghirup udara sore yang ada disana. Rasanya enak banget.

"Kamu kenapa?"

"Kemarin." Ucap Jongin tiba-tiba. Seiring dengan tenggelamnya matahari yang terlihat jelas di depan mereka.

Sehun mengeratkan pegangannya pada pagar sepanjang menara itu. Haruskah dia cerita? Dia gak mau kalau dia habis cerita, mereka bakal musuhan lagi kayak kemarin.

"Gak apa-apa kok."

 _Sehun. Kok gue jadi kayak cewek sih masa bilang gak apa-apa. Nyadar dong ah. Gue ini cowok._

Jongin diem dan ia hadapkan tubuhnya di depan Sehun, "Kenapa, hm?"

Lemah. Lemah banget kalau Jongin udah menyelipkan kata 'hm' di belakang ucapannya dia. Sehun gak bisa begini. Sumpah deh. Mau gak mau, Sehun harus menjelaskan biar gak ada kesalah pahaman lagi dan Jongin gak mikir yang macem macem.

"Karena kamu. Kamu. Yang katanya pengen pacaran."

Jongin menautkan alisnya, gak paham. Sehun juga langsung ngelanjutin sebelum Jongin tanya lagi yang macem macem.

"Kemarin, kamu bilang pengen pacaran. Terus tiba-tiba ganti topik katanya kamu sayang sama aku. Kalau kamu mau pacaran ya pacaran aja, kenapa sampe bilang kalau kamu sayang sama aku. Aku tuh kesel tau gak." Nada bicara orang kesel kerasa banget seiring dia yang hadapin badannya buat natap Jongin dalem dalem.

"Kalau kamu mau pacaran, jangan bawa bawa kata sayang. Apalagi itu ke aku."

Jongin senyum,

"Kenapa emangya, hm?"

STOP USING THAT 'HM' WORD YOU KIM STUPID JONGIN.

Sehun menghela nafas sebentar sambil nutup matanya.

"Itu terasa kayak kamu ngasih harapan ke aku, Jongin."

Jongin senyum lebih lebar. Dia gemes. _Kok Sehun bisa se ngegemesin ini sih? Kenapa gue bisa bisanya sayang sama dia? Sehun. Oh Sehun. I want you. So bad._

"Hanya karena itu kamu jadi ngehindarin aku seharian? Demi apa, Sehun."

Sehun geleng-geleng.

"Juga karena …"

"Aku lagi berpikir. Dan aku lagi meyakinkan diri sendiri kalau aku juga sayang sama kamu. Awalnya, aku gak mau sayang sama kamu. Aku takut, kemarin itu kamu cuman bercanda bilang sayang sama aku."

"Tapi akhirnya aku sadar. Aku yang sayang sama kamu dan kamu yang sama aku itu gak ada hubungannya. Aku sayang sama kamu, urusannya sama hati aku. Bukan sama kamu. Aku gak peduli kalau kenyataannya kamu emang gak sayang sama aku. Yang penting …"

Jongin natap Sehun dalam dalam. Seakan Sehun akan hilang kalau gak dia tatap.

"Aku sayang kamu." Final Sehun. Dan dia natap Jongin sama dalamnya.

Hati Jongin menghangat dengar itu. Dia senang. Dia senang akhirnya Sehun, si orang keras kepala, si orang gengsian yang dia kenal, sekarang bisa mencurahkan isi hatinya duluan tanpa harus dipaksa paksa. Ini yang Jongin tunggu. Ini yang Jongin mau. Jongin senyum. Senyum tertulus yang pernah Sehun lihat. Sehun antara seneng dan juga was was. Was was akan reaksi Jongin setelah ini.

"Sehun .. Sehun .. Kamu kapan sih jadi orang yang peka?" Sehun keliatan bingung.

"Coba deh. Kamu hubungin kedua hal yang kita omongin di chat itu. Padahal, itu saling berhubungan, lho."

"Kamu kok bloon banget sih. Heran." Jongin ngusak rambutnya Sehun yang mana Sehun masih bingung akan perkataan Jongin.

"Apanya yang berhubungan? Jelas jelas itu beda, Jongiiin. Kamu mau pacaran dan kamu sayang sama aku. Masa iya kamu mau pacaran sama aku gara-gara kamu sayang a …"

Sehun berhenti ngomong dan mencerna apa yang dia omongin barusan. Dia lihat Jongin yang lagi terkekeh liatin dia. _Jadi, ini hubungannya ya?_

Sehun langsung nunduk malu. Dia udah salah paham sama pikirannya sendiri dan sampe ngehindarin Jongin seharian kemarin. Dia terlalu takut untuk percaya. Dan akhirnya negative minds yang muncul di pikiran dia. Tanpa dia sadar kalau maksud dari omongan Jongin itu saling berhubungan. _Lho iya, kok gue bego banget sih gini aja sampe gak nyadar._

"Kamu pasti mikir keras, aku mau pacaran sama siapa. Aku tau. Kamu takut. Karena kamu sayang sama aku, dan kamu kira aku bakalan pergi dari kamu. Enggak, Sehun. Bukan itu. Kalau aku sayang kamu, ngapain aku pacaran sama yang lain? Kamu ini… gimana sih."

"Maaf …"

"Gak dimaafin. Kamu tau gak kemarin aku kesiksa banget gak ngomong seharian sama kamu? Aku frustasi tau. Salah kamu nih."

 _Aku tau, Jongin. Kamu kira kamu aja yang kayak gitu. Aku juga._

"Maaf …" Sehun tutup muka pake kedua telapak tangannya.

Jongin langsung pegang tangan Sehun dan nyingkirin tangan itu dari wajahnya Sehun.

"Jangan ditutupin. Kamu cantik kalau featuring cahaya senja."

Gak. Jongin gak bohong. Sehun cantik banget sekarang. Wajah Sehun cantik bukan main pas cahaya senja nyapa wajahnya. Pahatan yang sempurna. Jongin yakin, Tuhan pasti ngabisin ekstra waktunya untuk menciptakan Sehun. Maka nikmat Tuhan mana lagi yang engkau dustakan.

Sehun buang muka. Gak mau liat Jongin. Dan Jongin sadar kalau pipi Sehun sedikit memerah. Gemes banget, pengen cium pipinya.

"Hey, liat aku." Patuh, Sehun natap Jongin.

Jongin senyum,

"Aku seneng hari ini. Aku seneng karena kamu bisa ceritain semuanya lebih dulu sebelum harus aku tanya dan paksa paksa. Aku seneng akhirnya hari ini kamu membuang gengsi kamu. Aku seneng kamu bisa ngeliatin perasaan kamu buat aku. Aku seneng, Sehun." Jongin mengelus satu pipi Sehun.

"Gak sia sia kemarin aku cuekin kamu. Gak sia sia kemarin aku gak ngomong seharian sama kamu. Walaupun itu nyiksa, aku yakin. Hasil gak akan pernah mengkhianati usaha. Dan sekarang, itu kejadian. Kalau aku gak kayak gini, kamu gak akan mungkin mau cerita kamu kenapa. Biasanya, kamu selalu dari masalah. Dan aku gak mau itu terjadi lagi. Paham?"

Jongin ngerasain Sehun ngangguk,

"Soal dua hal itu. Kamu gak perlu takut. Kamu gak perlu takut aku bercanda. Aku gak bercanda. Aku gak sebercanda itu sama perasaan sendiri, Sehun. Kamu tau sendiri aku gak bisa bohong. Terlebih sama kamu."

"Kamu salah. Kalau aku sayang sama kamu, bukan berarti gak ada urusannya sama hati kamu. Ini berurusan. Hati aku udah ada di kamu. Jadi, jagain dia ya? Gak akan kemana-mana kok. Dan kalau tentang pacaran, aku belum nembak kamu. Nanti itu mah spesial."

Sehun ngangguk, dia senyum. Jongin kalau lagi serius, gantengnya nambah. Serius, dia ganteng banget. Kata Sehun.

Jongin lepasin tangannya yang dari tadi ngelus pipi Sehun.

"Sehun."

"Apa?"

"Aku mau peluk, boleh?"

Sehun gak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaannya saat ini. Dan dia lagi lagi cuman bisa ngangguk.

Jongin mendekat dan peluk Sehun erat banget. Hangat. Hatinya, badannya dan hawa senja di sekitar mereka. Semuanya hangat saat Sehun juga membalas pelukan dia. Indahnya dunia. Jongin senyum diem diem. Dia bisikin,

"Aku maafin, dan .."

Jongin eratin pelukannya.

"Aku sayang kamu."

Mercusuar di belakang mereka nyala, malam udah tiba.


	4. Chapter 4

_Senja bertanya pada purnama,_

 _Apakah ia ingin bertemu dengan keindahan?_

 _Saat purnama menjawab ya,_

 _Senja meyuruhnya untuk mengintip dibalik tirai._

 _Tapi senja mengingatkan,_

 _Untuk tidak cemburu saat mereka bercumbu._

Hari minggu yang indah. Malam tadi, adalah malam terindah sepanjang hidup seorang lelaki bernama Kim Jongin. Gak ada yang lebih indah dari Jongin yang cuddling sampe ketiduran sama orang yang dia sayang dan saat bangunpun yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah wajah Sehun yang masih terlelap di alam mimpinya dalam pelukan dia. Nggak ada lagi yang Jongin butuhin selain ini. Jongin diem diem elus elus pipi Sehun. Karena serius, Jongin gak tahan liat Sehun yang kayak gini. Sehun manis banget. Tadinya, dia mau cium Sehun. Tapi gak mau, dia harus dapet izin dulu dari Sehun. You know what? Sehun gak ngapa-ngapain aja udah bikin dia ereksi, gimana kalau dia ngapa-ngapain? Maybe the biggest thing will be out.

Seharian ini mereka di rumah dan gak berniat buat keluar sama sekali. Kalau di rumah aja udah ada yang indah indah ngapain harus keluar segala. Iya gak? Meskipun hari ini dipenuhi kejadian yang beragam, tapi selama itu sama Jongin, Sehun seneng kok. Lebih dari seneng malah. Iya lah, lagi kasmaran. Dimulai dari Sehun yang masak dan telurnya gosong, AC yang remote-nya hilang, kompor yang gas-nya habis di tengah tengah Sehun masak, dan juga mati lampu sampai setengah hari yang bikin mereka kesel setengah mati.

Habis listriknya nyala, mereka sempet ngerjain tugas-tugas tadi jam 7 malem, dan lanjut main PS sampe jam 9 malem. Mereka gak ngantuk sama sekali, tadi siang mereka sempet tidur dan itu lumayan lama, mereka bangun karena bundanya Jongin yang telfon katanya bakalan pulang besok.

Sehun bikin 2 hot chocolate dan dia pergi ke balkon kamarnya Jongin. Udah malem, sebenernya Sehun takut masuk angin. _'Gak apa-apa. Di balkon ini mah udah aku tulisin "angin gratis" biar dia gak jadi masuk.'_ Kata Jongin pas Sehun bilang gitu.

Dan disinilah mereka. Mandangin bintang dengan rasa coklat di mulutnya. Tiba-tiba Sehun keinget sesuatu, dia duduk di hadapan Jongin sambil nuruin cangkirnya. Dia rasa dia perlu tahu hal ini.

"Jongin."

Jongin yang lagi niupin coklat panasnya, naikin kepalanya buat liat Sehun dan natap dia seolah bertanya _'Kenapa?'_

"Waktu itu, kamu berantem sama siapa? Dan … kenapa?" Sehun hati-hati banget nanyanya takut Jongin tersinggung dan gak mau cerita ke dia.

Jongin senyum, dan nyimpen cangkirnya di depan dia.

"Aku takut mau nanya kamu- takut kamu gak mau cerita sama aku."

Jongin nyampirin cangkir dia dan cangkir Sehun. Dan dia nyuruh Sehun buat mendekat. Posisinya dia sekarang, peluk Sehun dari belakang sambil duduk. Biar lebih deket aja, dan Sehun gak bakal kaget nanti kalau di ceritain.

"Aku gak akan bohong sama kamu. Dan aku pasti bakal ceritain semua ke kamu. Gak bakal ada yang aku tutupin. Aku cuman nyari waktu yang tepat buat nyeritainnya."

 **Kim Jongin.**

Gue gak ngerti sebenernya apa yang Sehun pikirin sampe bisa-bisanya dia ngehindarin buat ngomong sama gue hari ini. Gak biasanya. Menurut gue, gue gak salah sama sekali. Kan gue cuman nanya. Gue malah berharapnya dia bales pas gue bilang gue sayang sama dia. Eh malah di read doang. Kan sialan. Terpaksa, gue berangkat sendiri hari ini ke sekolah.

Gue ngeliat motor dia sama Richard sebelahan, mereka bareng sampainya. Gue berlalu buat ke kelas. Dan kebiasaan dia kalau lagi ngambek, dia pasti pindah tempat duduk. Kalau gak sama Kyungsoo, ya sama Suho. dan dia milih buat duduk sama Kyungsoo yang mana tempat duduknya terhalang dua baris sama tempat duduk gue. Gue memilih buat gak ambil pusing. Akhirnya ngobrol sama Baekhyun dan Richard. Gue liat dia pasang earphone dan gue gak mau memulai buat nyapa dia kayak yang sebelum sebelumnya gue lakuin.

Bahkan sampe istirahatpun dia gak pergi ke kantin bareng anak-anak yang lain. Hadeeeh. Sumpah deh gue gak ngerti lagi dia kenapa. Gue mau minta maaf pun, buat apa? Gue gak ngerasa salah sama sekali. Dari kantin gue cuman sebentar, beli air minum doang dan balik ke kelas, berharap Sehun uada di kelas sendirian.

Gak ada. Gak ada Sehun saat itu. Cuman gue sendiri yang sibuk sama earphone dan pulpen sama buku. Apa ajalah gue bosen, dan akhirnya gue main game di hp. Gak lama, gue ngeliat siluet orang yang mau masuk ke kelas. Dan bingo! Sehun disana. Berdiri. Gak masuk, gak mundur keluar. Gue nunggu dia mau nyapa gue apa enggak. Dan gue sadar udah lebih dari 2 menit kita tatap tatapan dan gak ada satupun dari kita yang nyaut. Gue liat dia mundur dan keluar kelas. Gue langsung keluar dan ngeliat kemana dia pergi. Ke atap sekolah. Oke. Nanti gue samperin 5 menit sebelum masuk pelajaran.

Gue memutuskan buat pergi ke toilet. Dan bawa satu bungkus rokok. Ya kali, bodo amat gue mau ketauan di toilet lagi ngerokok juga gak peduli. Karena jujur, gue gak ngomong sama Sehun belum sehari udah keinget terus. Gue pengen marah, tapi alasan gue apa? Gue kesel. Iya, kesel. Tapi gue gak mau ganggu dia dan di cap sebagai orang gak tau diri. Yeuuu. Dimana letak gak tau diri gue kalau gue gak tau salah gue dimana?

Gue duduk di kursi disebelah bilik toilet cowok. Tadi di jalan sebelum kesini, gue sempet papasan sama adik kelas cewek yang lagi ngomongin sesuatu. Gue senyum aja dengernya.

"Kira kira kak Sehun bakalan nerima coklat dari aku gak ya?" itu Irene. Dia cantik, cantik banget. Banyak yang suka, tapi herannya dia masih aja ngerjar Sehun yang gak jelas banget itu.

"Kamu mau ngasih coklat? Kapan?" dan itu Wendy. Temen deketnya.

"Besok. Semoga aja besok dia ke ruang khusus loker pas ngambil jas sekolahnya dan liat coklat yang aku kasih disana."

Gue nahan ketawa. Sehun kapan sih bakal cek lokernya dia. Kapan juga dia bakalan nerima coklat dari lo. Keburu kadaluarsa bego.

Gue mulai nyalain rokok satu batang, dan bel masuk udah kedengeran aja. Gue berpikir kilat antara gue samperin dia apa jangan. Waktunya mepet banget. Sial, gue gak liat jam. Padahal gue pake jam tangan. Gue memutuskan buat gak nyamperin dia karena demi apapun gue pengen ngebuang rasa gengsi dan keras kepalanya dia. Gue mau dia yang bilang duluan ke gue dia kenapa. Kalau gue terus yang ngeduluin, dia gak akan maju maju. Dan bakal lari dari masalah then acts like nothing's happened sambil bilang, _'Udahlah, lupain aja.'_

Ada suara langkah kaki dua orang yang gue denger dan menuju ke toilet cowok. Kayaknya mereka lagi ngobrol di wastafel, dan gue peduli setan sama apa yang mereka obrolin. Gue sibuk ngisep rokok sampe akhirnya gue berhenti pas salah satu diantara mereka ada yang nyebut nama Sehun.

Sial, disaat kayak gini aja, semua hal ngingetin gue tentang Sehun semua.

"Gak. Gue gak capek ngasih sesuatu tiap harinya buat Sehun di loker dia."

 _Hah? Jadi selama ini dia orang yang sering ngasih barang-barang atau makanan tiap hari ke lokernya Sehun?_

"Yailah, capek capek amat lo ngasih gituan. Feedback dari Sehun aja gak ada."

"Gak, gue yakin Sehun tau. Buktinya semua yang gue kasih ke dia, tiap harinya selalu ilang dari lokernya."

 _Itu gue yang ngambil, goblok. Gue bela-belain izin ke toilet pas jam pelajaran ke dua cuman bauat ngebuang hal hal gak guna yang lo kasih lewat lokernya dia._

"Lo gak mau muncul depan dia dan ngaku kalo yang ngasih semua itu tuh lo?"

"Enggak. Biarin aja, gue pengen tetep jaga identitas gue depan dia. Gue liat dia senyum ke gue aja udah seneng."

 _Anying. Sok sok-an jadi secret admirer lo setan. Cuih. Mulai sekarang kalau gue tau lo siapa, lo bakal masuk list jadi musuh bebuyutan gue. Dan gue bakal nyuruh Sehun buat muter balik kalau kalau dia ketemu lo di jalan. Ogah banget ketemu jengkol geprek dijalan._

Gue mencoba buat kalem dan gak membuat keributan di sekolah. Selagi mereka ngobrol aja gue udah habis 2 batang rokok. Gue denger kalau temennya si bangsat tadi udah ke kelas duluan. Gue juga denger kalau pintu toilet kebuka. Si bangsat masuk toilet ternyata. Ngapain dah?

Awalnya gue gak denger apa-apa, dan gue ngerasa si bangsat lagi boker kayaknya. Lama amat di kamar mandi ada hampir 30 menit dia disana dan gak ada tanda tanda dia mau keluar dari toilet. Gue udah ngabisin setengah batang rokok gue yang kedua dan seketika gue ngegigit rokok gue pas gue denger suara si bangsat dari dalem bilik toilet.

"Ahhh, Sehun."

 _Apaan anjir. Apaan sih?_

"Hhhh, nghh Sehuunh."

 _Tai. Ini orang lagi ereksi dan masturbasi di sekolah? Nggilani banget sih lo. Najis._

"Sehuuun- Akh!"

 _Minta dianjingin ini orang. Masturbasi mah masturbasi aja gak usah bawa-bawa Sehun lah, setan!_

Gue ngegertakin gigi dan langsung buang rokok gue. Gue injek itu rokok dan jalan ke bilik toilet satu satu kayak orang kesetanan. Di pintu bilik ketiga gue buka, gue liat dia kaget atas kedatangan gue dan gue yang mendobrak pintunya. Dia disana. He's there with the disgusting thing of his body down there. It gets hard erection and for God's sake gue jijik liatnya. Gue liat dia langsung pake celananya buru-buru dan demi Tuhan penis dia masih ereksi.

"Sini lo bangsat!"

Gue samperin dia dan narik kerah bajunya dia sambil gue tarik keluar dari bilik toilet. Selagi lepasin cengkraman tangan gue di kerah bajunya, satu pukulan berhasil gue kasih di wajahnya. Rasanya enak banget gue mukul orang di keadaan kayak gini. Orang yang lagi gue belain lagi nyuekin gue mati matian.

Dia berontak gak terima gue pukul, dia balik mukul gue dan berhasil mendarat di pipi gue.

"Maksud lo apa setan mukul mukul gue gak ada alasan."

Gue nyeringai. Gak ada alasan katanya? Hahaha. Udah tolol ini orang. Bukannya menjawab, gue mukul dia sekali lagi dan dia bener-bener tersungkur ke pojok lantai deket wastafel.

"Jangan lo berani berani lagi ngejadikan Sehun sebagai objek fantasi lo. Jijik, anjing!"

Dia masih ngatur nafasnya dan dia ikut nyeringai,

"Emang lo siapa, hah? Emang lo siapa berani nyuruh nyuruh gue? Lo pacarnya dia? Lo suami dia? Punya hak apa lo asu!"

Kepalan di tangan gue mengerat. Gue udah ngerasa kayak orang yang kehilangan arah dan menyedihkan disaat yang bersamaan kalau gue disangkut pautkan dalam hal itu. Gue samperin dia, narik kerah bajunya lagi, saking eratnya, satu kancing seragam dia lepas. Gue nyuruh dia berdiri dan gue deketin ke mukaya biar bisa denger dan liat dengan jelas kesungguhan gue pas ngomong.

"Sekarang, gue bukan siapa siapanya dia. Liat nanti. Gue buktikan ke lo, dia bakal jadi milik gue. Seutuhnya milik gue. Dan saat itu tiba, berhenti lo ngirim hal gak jelas ke lokernya dia dan berhenti jadikan dia objek fantasi lo yang menjijikan itu."

Gue liat dia masih nyeringai tapi gak jawab apa yang gue omongin. Gue makin emosi. Jelas. Gue cengkram kerah bajunya lagi lebih erat.

"Ngerti gak lo?!" dia cuman ketawa hambar. Kesabaran gue udah habis.

Pukulan kedua gue daratkan di tulang pipinya.

"Dari musuh lo."

Pukulan ketiga gue kasih telak di rahangnya.

"Dan dari orang yang cinta sama Sehun.

Gue lepasin dia yang udah susah nafas. Gue liat dari ekor mata gue dia nyoba susah payah buat berdiri dan keluar dari toilet.

"Dan itu buat orang yang gak sopan sebut sebut nama orang yang gue sayang di saat dia ngelakuin hal yang menjijikan.

Tercatat dalam list musuh bebuyutan gue;

 _Wu Yifan, kelas 3-3._

Sehun langsung kaget dan mau beranjak dari pelukan Jongin saat Jongin selesai cerita, tapi Jongin tahan.

"Serius Jongin jadi dia orangnya yang sering ngasih hal yang gak jelas ke loker aku?" Jongin ngangguk. Dia gak mau Sehun ikut emosi juga. Mau bagaimana juga Sehun cowok. Dia sering berantem. Dia sering berkelahi. Tapi kalau kayak gini, dia gak mau Sehun ikut terlibat.

"Aku kira dia orang yang ramah dan …. Ah gak nyangka sumpah."

Sehun terlihat frustasi dan mikirin gimana caranya besok dia bisa ketemu sama si Yifan itu.

Seakan tahu apa yang Sehun pikirin, Jongin eratin pelukannya.

"Sssstt. Jangan dipikirin. Yang penting orang itu udah aku kasih pelajaran. Dia kayaknya belum cukup dapet pelajaran dari sekolah, makanya dia nyari gara-gara."

Sehun menghela nafas dan nmencoba buat gak pikirin itu. Dia ngusap ngusap tangan Jongin yang ada di perutnya,

"Tidur, yuk."

Dan Jongin langsung beresin cangkirnya, berlalu buat tidur karena waktu udah menunjukkan jam 11 malam.

Jongin gak bisa mensejajarkan langkahnya sama Sehun. Asli, ini anak kesambet apa sampe jalannya cepet banget. Guess what? Dia menuju ke loker. Katanya buat memastikan dia ketemu sama di Yifan itu disana. Dia sengaja bolos jam pelajaran ke dua kali ini. Sekarang dia tau, alasan Jongin suka izin ke toilet setiap jam pelajaran ke dua. Kalau ditanya kenapa, pasti jawabnya, "Pengen pipis. Abis minum susu tadi pas sarapan."

Jongin narik tangannya Sehun buat berhadapan sama dia. Jongin ngerasain nafasnya Sehun udah berat dan terburu-buru. Dia udah emosi. Keliatan dari matanya yang emang udah gak fokus natap Jongin. Jongin senyum, diapegangin bahunya Sehun dan natap Sehun lama. Akhirnya, Jongin bisa ngerasain kalau bahu Sehun melemah, gak setegang sebelumnya.

"Jangan mukul, ya? Apain aja dia, asal jangan dipikul. Paham?" dan setelah dia lihat Sehun ngangguk, dia lepasin pegangannya dan ngelanjutin jalannya ke loker. Kali ini, langkah Sehun gak terburu-buru. Jongin berhasil menenangkan Sehun.

Baru saja Sehun sama Jongin mau masuk ke tempat loker, di hadapan Sehun ada tubuh tinggi yang dia bisa denger kalau dia lagi deg degan. Jongin mundur beberapa langkah dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding.

Sehun emosinya mulai naik pas dia bisa liat dengan jelas wajah orang yang gak dia suka ada di depan dia. Dia udah kepalin tangannya nahan emosi. Sehun nyeringai dan ketawa kecil.

"Oh ini? Orang yang selalu ngasih hal hal gak penting ke loker gue?" Yifan diem.

"Jadi ini? orang yang ngelakuin hal yang menjijikan di toilet dan manggil manggil nama gue?"

"Hahahaha basi." Sehun ketawa hambar.

Sehun melayangkan tangannya, dan telapak tangannya berlabuh di pipi Yifan. Dia nampar Yifan. Dan itu keras. Jongin sampe kaget. Yifan yang dapet tamparan cuman bisa nunduk dan diem.

"Jangan pernah muncul di hadapan gue lagi."

Dengan itu, Sehun nubruk bahunya Yifan dan berlalu masuk ke tempat loker.

Yifan masih mematung di tempat, dengan Jongin yang jalan nyamperin dia. Seringaian itu. Jongin tunjukkin lagi.

"Tambahan. Itu dari orang yang nolak cinta lo."

Jongin berlalu buat masuk ke tempat loker dan nyamperin Sehun.

Sehun masih disana, mandangin lokernya. Jongin nyamperin dia dan berdiri di samping Sehun.

"Buka gih." Dia lihat Sehun geleng-geleng. Gak mau buka lokernya.

"Gak ada apa-apanya kok. Buka aja."

Dengan setengah hati, Sehun membuka pintu lokernya. Disana dia liat ada satu batang coklat dan surat di atasnya pake pita.

"Hadeeeeh." Sehun ngambil coklat itu dan berencana buat buang itu coklat ke tempat sampah.

Jongin kaget dan menghentikan Sehun buat gak buang coklatnya.

"Heh, kok dibuang sih?!"

"Ngapain sih, aku gak mau loker aku penuh sama pemberian dari si kadal itu." Jongin mau ketawa sih dengernya, tapi gak jadi karena ada yang lebih penting.

"Kamu nih. Suka suudzon terus. Liat dulu siapa yang ngasih."

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, heran. Tapi dia juga ngeliat surat buat baca siapa yang ngirim coklat itu.

"Jongin? Ini kamu yang nyimpen disini?" pasalnya, Jongin bukan orang yang seneng ngasih hadiah hadiah kecil ke orang. Katanya sih, mending langsung aja dari pada dikasih lewat kayak ginian.

"Hehehehe. Sebenernya bukan. Tuh surat yang asli ada disana. Aku cuman ganti suratnya aja sih."

Sehun ngacak-ngacak lokernya dan nemu satu kertas surat yang sama. Dan Sehun ketawa habis itu.

"Hahahaha. Dasar gak modal. Coklat dari orang lain diaku-aku."

' _Have a nice day, Kak Sehun.  
Semoga suka sama coklatnya ya._

 _\- Irene.'_

Kata pepatah, kalau udah terlanjur basah, mandi sekalian. Sehun sama Jongin yang tadinya bolos jam pelajaran ke dua, karena tanggung akhirnya bolos sampe pulang. Nggak peduli itu tas masih di kelas apa belum. Palingan Richard yang ngambilin.

Dari tadi Sehun sama Jongin nyewa sepeda buat keliling keliling komplek deket sekolah. Dan berakhir di mini market deket persimpangan jalan. Ini udah jam 7 malem dan mereka enggan buat pulang. Mereka lagi sama-sama stress dan memilih buat melepas stress dengan cara mereka sendiri. Ya kayak gini. Dan bolos sekolah udah jadi list teratas yang paling sering mereka lakukan. Padahal udah kelas 3, harusnya kurang-kurangin.

Jongin bawa dua cup ramen dan dia simpen di meja depan mini market. Duduk disana disamping Sehun sambil nyodorin ramennya.

"Belum mateng, jangan dimakan dulu." Sehun ngangguk. Dan dia baru sadar sesuatu.

"Kok kamu dudukya gak di sebrang?" Jongin geleng-geleng aja. Sehun diem dan gak tau harus ngapain.

Sehun ngantuk, dan sambil nunggu ramennya mateng, dia nunduk di meja dan bertumpu di lengannya.

"Sehun."

"Hmm."

"Tidur ya?" Jongin ngeliatin Sehun sambil deg degan.

"Enggak." padahal mata Sehun udah tertutup.

"Ngantuk ya?"

"Hmm."

"Sehun?"

"Apa?" Sehun masih nunduk.

Jongin mendekatkan badannya ke samping Sehun. Ini alasan dia kenapa dia gak duduk di sebrang. Dia deg-degan setegah mati. Demi apapun dia deg-degan. Melebihi gemeter pas ada pengawas ujian. Jongin menetralkan nafasnya dan dia bisikin ke Sehun.

"Kamu mau gak, jadi pacar aku?"

Sehun yang denger itu langsung kaget dan bangkit dari posisi nunduknya, ngeliatin Jongin gak percaya. Dia masih mengerjapkan matanya. Dia ditembak Jongin? Hari ini? Disini? Jongin pleaseeeee.

"Kok bengong sih. Jawab dong."

Sehun diem dan cemberut.

"Katanya spesial. Mana! Gak ada spesial spesialnya sama sekali."

Jongin cengengesan doang. Dia emang udah ngerencanain ini dari kemarin kemarin.

"Kan spesial. Ditembaknya di depan mini market, pake baju seragam, malem malem keluyuran, terus pas mau otw makan ramen lagi."

Sehun gak bisa buat gak ketawa. Jongin selalu bisa membuat semuanya terlihat gak biasa. Sehun bahagia hari ini.

"Iya, aku mau jadi pacar kamu." Bilangnya pas abis selesai ketawa.

Jongin senyum lebar.

"Akhirnya nggak jomblo lagi. Terima kasih kepada Sehun. Cie pacarnya Kim Jongin."

"Apaan sih kamu ini. Cie pacarnya Oh Sehun."

Ya gitu. Kalau idiot suka bagi bagi mereka mah.

Jongin dan Sehun emang sengaja gak bawa motor. Tadi pagi mereka berangkat pake bus dan pulangnya sengaja nyewa sepeda buat dipake berdua. Anjir gak sih udah kayak di film film India gitu.

"Jongin."

"Kenapa?" dia jawab sambil ngayuh sepedanya.

"Gimana perasaan kamu pas tau Yifan suka sama aku?"

"Biasa aja. Yang penting kamunya gak suka dia." Sehun senyum.

"Kamu gimana?"

"Hah? Aku?" Sehun bingung dong ditanya gitu.

"Pas liat aku ngobrol sama Krystal waktu itu. Kan aku ketawa ketawa." Jongin lagi nungguin jawaban Sehun.

"Awalnya sih, aku cemburu. Tapi aku mikir lagi. Ngapain aku cemburu, kalau dia bisa bikin kamu ketawa beberapa menit, aku bisa bikin kamu ketawa setiap hari."

Jongin senyum lebar. Gemes sama Sehun.

"Kamu gimana? Pas denger Yifan panggil panggil nama aku sambil desah?" Sehun turun dari sepedanya dan berdiri di samping Jongin yang masih duduk di jok sepeda. Udah sampe di depan rumah Sehun.

"Emosi lah. Apalagi kalau inget. Mau delete memori aja rasanya." Sehun masih memperhatikan.

"Tapi aku juga mikir lagi. Ngapain emosi. Dia kan cuman mengkhayal. Kalau dia cuman bisa kayak gitu, aku bahkan bisa bikin bibir kamu mendesahkan nama aku." Tatapan Jongin serius. Dan bikin Sehun gelagapan. Dia malu. Akhirnya dia ngejauh,

"Pulang sana. Tidurnya jangan kemaleman."

Jongin ketawa kecil liat reaksi Sehun.

"Iya, sayang."

Sehun yang dipanggil gitu langsung balik badan dan jalan ke pintu rumahnya. Tapi Jongin narik tangan Sehun buat balikin badannya menghadap Jongin. Dengan cepat, Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun.

"Good night." Ucapan terakhir Jongin sambil senyum dan pergi dari sana meninggalkan Sehun yang mematung di tempatnya.

What the hell, Sehun.

It's just a peck.

Not a kiss.

Don't be nervous too much.

Hahahaha. Sehun masih gemeteran.

Dan purnama menyesal sudah menyaksikan itu semua karena cemburu.

a/n: ini belum ending, nanti saya post chapter selanjutnya minggu depan. minggu depan masuk ke rating M ya. terima kasih buat yang sudah mau maunya baca! much love from A.


	5. Chapter 5

_Senja bertanya,_

 _Apa purnama menikmati semuanya?_

 _Purnama tersenyum._

 _Sudah waktunya seluruh angkasa tahu mereka._

 _Bagaimana caranya?_

 _Hujan meteor._

2 Bulan.

Jongin sama Sehun masih seperti biasanya. Sebagai Jongin dan Sehun yang dikenal banyak orang. Belum ada yang tau kalau mereka pacaran. Bahkan Richard sekalipun. Mereka mah, pacaran gak pacaran sama aja kelakuannya kayak gitu. Sehun yang kalau di sekitaran banyak orang, pasti masih suka gengsian depan Jongin. Beda lagi kalau udah berduaan sama Jongin di rumahnya ataupun di rumah Jongin. Jangan kalian pikir karena Jongin sama Sehun sering ketemu setiap hari, mereka jadi apel setiap hari. Enggak. Tetep aja apel mah weekend doang. Ya sambil ngerjain tugas, modus modus dikit lah si Jongin.

Bundanya Jongin kalau weekday di rumah. Tapi kalau weekend dia pergi kerja. Ke luar kota. Jongin dan Sehun sama sama anak tunggal. Jadi kalau weekend, Jongin suka minta Sehun tinggal di rumahnya dia. Kadang Jongin yang nginep di rumahnya Sehun. Papa sama mamanya Sehun udah biasa kalau Jongin datang ke rumah. Udah kayak rumah sendiri katanya. Apalagi sama mamanya Sehun. Udah cees banget itu mah.

Pas Sehun ulang tahun, tau gak Jongin ngasih apa? Ngasih kalender. Hah? Sehun sempet bingung. Wong kalender mah banyak di rumah juga kenapa dikasih kalender lagi. Jongin lagi bokek nih kayaknya.

"Itu mah spesial kalendernya. Tanggal ulang tahun aku udah aku tandain disana. Biar kamu gak capek capek tandain tanggal ulang tahun aku. Biar kamu inget terus."

Sehun geleng-geleng doang dengernya. Sehun gak sadar, sampe malemnya pas Jongin pulang, dia ngamatin itu kalender baik baik. Ternyata, kalender itu dibuat sendiri sama Jongin. Foto yang ada di kalender itu foto Sehun semua. Sehun gak nyadar karena sebenernya itu foto dipotong-potong kayak potongan puzzle. Dan kalau digabungin setahun, itu bakalan jadi foto Sehun yang lagi pake jas. Pas ditanya Sehun, Jongin dapet dari mana itu fotonya. Karena seinget dia, dia gak pernah ngasih Jongin foto itu.

"Minta sama mama." Jawabnya.

Di sekitar kalendernya ada tulisan tulisan yang Sehun inget itu kata-kata yang pernah Jongin ucapkan ke dia.

 _January; "Sehun, kapan kamu peka?"_ yang ini, Sehun ketawa.

 _February; "Yang penting, aku sayang kamu."_

Di tanggal itu. Tanggal 12 Februari. Jongin lingkarin. Hari jadi mereka.

 _March; "Selamat bulan maret, pacarku."_

 _April; "Selamat ulang tahun, pacarnya Jongin."_

Sehun ketawa,

"Alay banget ya Tuhan ini anak satu. Si bunda pasti ngidam paku rebus pas hamil dia."

Tapi Sehun gak bisa buat gak terharu. Dia tahu seberapa keras Jongin bikin ini. Disaat Jongin bilang dia mau tidur ke Sehun, sebenernya dia ngerjain ini sampe larut malam. Dia tahu Jongin bohong. Sehun mau marah. Tapi dia mau peluk Jongin.

Jongin punya kucing di rumahnya. Satu. Namanya poppo. Dia gak mau melihara banyak banyak, berisik katanya. Dia aja melihara ini kucing karena Sehun suka kucing. Sehun bilang, dia kalau ke rumah Jongin gak ada yang bisa dia ajak main. Jongin suka sibuk sama PS-nya. Sedangkan Sehun gak begitu suka main PS. Dan besoknya, Jongin beli kucing persia dan Sehun kegirangan. Kenapa namanya poppo? Soalnya setiap lihat dia, bawaannya pengen cium terus. Sama kayak setiap lihat Sehun.

Ini hari senin. Hari yang setiap orang paling males banget jalanin. Hari pertama dalam minggu baru. Dan sekarang seluruh SMA di Seoul melaksakan ujian akhir semester. Sehun buru-buru buat sarapan. Udah jam delapan kurang beberapa menit. Mereka masuk jam delapan dan mereka masih disini. Di rumah Jongin. Mampus aja lo berdua.

"Jongin, poppo mana?"

Sehun masih sibuk buat minum susu sama roti panggangnya.

"Poppo?"

Sehun ngelirik Jongin yang juga lagi ngelirik dia, Sehun ngangguk. Jongin nyamperin Sehun,

Sehun gigit roti panggangnya dengan tangan kanan pegang gelas susunya.

Dan Jongin cium pipinya.

"Morning poppo. Hehehe."

Sehun ngerjapin matanya, ngelepasin roti panggang yang dia gigit tadi.

"Maksud aku itu poppo kucing, sayang. Ih kamu mah!"

"Hahahaha udah aku kandangin. Yuk berangkat."

Jongin .. Jongin .. Jangan bikin wajah anak orang merah pagi-pagi kenapa dah.

Ujian akhir dilaksanan selama 2 minggu. Dan 2 minggu itu juga, Jongin sama Sehun jarang banget ngobrol. Meskipun mereka sering bolos sekolah, bukan berarti mereka gak mentingin nilai. Tetep aja, nilai itu nomor satu buat mereka. Inget juga, mereka udah mau masuk ke universitas jadi harus belajar bener bener.

Mereka cuman ngobrol sebentar sebelum ujian dimulai dan ujian selesai. Dan hari ini terakhir mereka ujian. Semalem mamanya Sehun denger dia teriak dari kamarnya,

"Jongin, kangeeeeeeen!"

Hari ini spesial, Jongin nyuruh Sehun buat gak bawa motornya. Sekarang hari Jum'at. Dan Jongin bakalan jemput Sehun sekalian minta izin mama buat bawa Sehun nginep di rumahnya. Pelajaran ujian hari ini cuman satu, yang artinya mereka bakalan pulang cepet. Jongin udah ngerencanain bakalan tiga harian penuh sama Sehun sampe hari minggu nanti. Jangan ditanya, Jongin udah kangen banget sama Sehun. Semalem dia gak bisa tidur karena kangen. Bahkan bundanya manggil-manggil aja sampe gak digubris sama Jongin. Kangen berat.

Jongin sama Sehun sampe di parkiran. Sepi. Padahal sekarang udah jam 8 kurang? Kok tumben? Jongin tengok kanan kiri buat liat apa ada orang lewat. Dan pas Sehun turun, dia lihatin Sehun dalem dalem. Sehun yang merasa diliatin, bingung. Dia liat mata Jongin sedikit merah. Tangannya dia ulurkan buat usap usap pipinya Jongin.

"Kamu gak tidur ya?" dia lihat Jongin cuman ngangguk aja.

"Kenapa?"

"Mikirin kamu. Aku kangen. Kangen pake banget." Jongin cemberut sambil usap usap tangannya Sehun yang ada di pipinya. Hahaha gemes banget anak beruang ini. Pengen cekek.

"Kan hari ini pulang cepet?"

Jongin gak ngejawab. Dia tarik tangannya Sehun biar wajahnya sejajar sama dia. Sehun? Kaget dia. Jongin senyum sambil miringin kepalanya dan kecup bibir Sehun lama banget.

"Pengganti good morning. Biar semangat." Tutur Jongin pas dia ngelepasin kecupannya dan cubit pipi Sehun. Dia berlalu gitu aja dan ninggalin yang masih kaget sama kejadian tadi. Ya mikir kali, ini sekolah woy. Aduh, Jongin.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang disana yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka sambil ketawa ketawa. Dan dia dapet foto Sehun sama Jongin tadi.

Pas Jongin masuk kelas, semuanya hening. Tumben gak rusuh. Jongin agak heran sih tapi dia gak ambil pusing. Pas dia duduk, gurunya datang.

Sebelum waktu ujian berakhir, gurunya ngasih beberapa pengumuman kalau hasil ujian ini bakalan keluar sekitar 2 minggu lagi. Dan juga ucapan selamat weekend ke murid muridnya.

Jongin gak memperhatikan gurunya. Dia sibuk liatin Sehun yang lagi serius. Jongin iseng ngusap ngusap pahanya Sehun. Sehun kaget dan mukul lengannya Jongin, dan Jongin genggam tangannya Sehun sambil nyengir. Orang depan mereka yang liatin interaksi mereka cuman geleng-geleng aja.

"Dasar orang kasmaran."

Setelah bubar, mereka sama-sama nonaktifkan hp-nya. Biar gak ada yang ganggu. Dan mereka pergi ke atap sekolah. Kan lumayan sebelum mereka libur tiga hari, takutnya mereka kangen sekolah. Disana mereka bener-bener menikmati udara yang segar dari pohon pohon tinggi di sekitar sekolah. Rasanya rasa capek, lelah, dan penat mereka menguap seketika.

"Jongin."

"Hm?"

Yah mulai ini anak. _Jangan jawab hm dong!_

"Enggak apa-apa. Kangen aja manggil kamu."

"Mau manggil setiap detik juga bakalan datang. Nggak kayak jin yang dipanggil tiga kali baru nyaut."

"Hahahaha enggak mau setiap detik mah. Capek."

"Capek ya? Sini." Jongin nyuruh Sehun buat deket deket sama dia.

Sehun nyandarin kepalanya di bahu Jongin dan Jongin rangkul dia. Rambut mereka berterbangan karena angin. Adem banget rasanya. Mereka gak banyak ngomong hari ini. Mereka gak kangen ngobrol. Mereka kangen ketemu. Dan deket-deketan kayak gini. Dengan mereka ngucapin 'kangen' aja kayaknya gak cukup. Mereka pengen menghabiskan waktu berdua selama mungkin. Dua minggu bukan waktu yang sebentar. Mereka mati-matian nahan kangen. Mungkin dulu mereka kangennya cuman sekedar pengen bercanda bareng. Sekarang, situasi dan status mereka udah beda. Nggak cuman kangen biasa. Sehun yang biasanya kalau disuruh mendekat aja masih gengsi, sekarang tanpa basa basi dia nurut gitu aja. Saking kangennya.

"Jongin." Sehun liatin rahangnya Jongin yang tepat banget di hadapan dia.

Dan ketika Jongin nengok, bibir mereka ketemu. Sehun menutup matanya, menikmati bibirnya yang disapa sama bibir Jongin. Tangan Jongin pergi buat pegang pipi Sehun. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Jongin lumat bibir Sehun. Bibir yang selama ini Jongin mau. Bibir yang selama ini Jongin liatin terus menerus. Yang selalu menggoda dia buat dicicipin pas Sehun lagi ngelakuin apapun. Lembut. Lembut banget Sehun di tangan dia. Jongin gak mau nyakitin Sehun. Jongin melumat bibir atas sama bawah Sehun gantian. Dan Sehun ngelepasin ciumannya setelah Jongin udah empat kali melumat bibirnya dia. Sehun malu. Wajahnya merah. Ini ciuman pertamanya dia.

"Jongin. Itu ciuman pertama aku."

Jongin senyum masih usap usap pipinya Sehun.

"So does mine."

Sehun ikut senyum dan peluk Jongin dari samping. Dia gak mau gengsi. Dia seneng. Ciuman pertamanya diambil Jongin. Begitupun Jongin.

"Jongin."

Jongin gak munafik. Dia berharap Sehun minta lebih dari ini. Yeah, if you know what I mean.

"Apa hm?"

Jongin berharap Sehun bakal bilang,

" _Ayo kita lanjutin di rumah, daddy."_

Setelah lama menunggu, dan Jongin yang senyum senyum sendiri mikirin jawaban Sehun setelah ini. Dan senyumannya berubah.

"Aku lapar."

Iya. Jongin, jangan berharap tinggi tinggi dulu ya?

 _Bangsul._

Mereka lagi di kedai _tteokbeokki_ sekarang. katanya Sehun kangen jajan dan makan makanan yang kayak gini. Biasanya setiap hari kamis, papanya suka beli _tteokbeokki_ sehabis pulang kerja. Tapi karena dua minggu kemarin dia sibuk belajar, dia gak sempet nyicipin _tteokbeokki-_ nya.

"Makannya pelan-pelan sayang. Satu satu aja." Jongin lagi memperhatikan Sehun makan yang sedari tadi excited banget pas liat _tteokbeokki_ -nya dateng.

"Kan aku makan satu satu. Masa iya dua dua. Kan gak muat."

"Iya. Kalau dua dua mah aku sayang ayah."

"Hahahaha. Kalau tiga tiga?"

"Aku sayang Sehun." Jongin topang dagunya, masih memperhatikan Sehun. Dan nyuapin satu _tteokbeokki_ ke mulutnya.

"Kamu mah. Tukang ganti lirik!"

"Kan bener. Aku gak punya adik sama kakak. Ngapain disayangin."

"Oh iya ya …." Sehun kelihatan lagi mikir.

"Kok bundanya gak dibawa?"

"Bunda mah diatas dari satu. Hehehe. Paling penting."

Sehun senyum.

"Satu dua tiga?"

"Apa? Kamu mau difoto? Pake ngitung segala."

"Iiiiih Jongin!"

"Hahahahaha. Satu dua tiga-"

Sehun cemberut.

"Aku cinta Sehun." Ucapnya sambil senyum. Ganteng banget.

Sehun nahan senyum dan pura pura gak denger sambil lanjutin makan _tteokbeokki_ -nya. Jongin liat makanannya udah hampir habis dan dia tiba-tiba raba-raba saku di baju sama celana seragam sekolahnya dengan muka keliatan bingung. Sehun memperhatikan Jongin jadi ikutan bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Uangnya kurang." Jongin liatin Sehun yang kaget.

"Yah gimana dong … _Tteokbeokki_ -nya udah mau habis tau!"

"Kabur yuk?"

"Hah?"

Sebelum Sehun sempet minum, tangannya udah ditarik keluar dari kedai itu dan lari ke parkiran buat bawa motornya buru-buru. Sehun masih kaget dan ngikutin Jongin.

"Kamu beneran gak bayar?!"

Itulah pertanyaan Sehun sepanjang jalan ke rumah Jongin. Jongin ketawa aja. Sebenernya dia udah bayar, pas sekalian pesen tadi. Dia mau ngejailin Sehun aja. Ditambah dia pengen cepet-cepet sampe rumah buat berduaan sama Sehun.

Jongin udah selesai mandi dari tadi. Dia nungguin Sehun yang lagi mandi. Satu jam, buset. Jongin pake celana jeans pendek dan dia membiarkan dirinya gak pake baju. Gerah. Entah kenapa musik yang lagi diputer di _tape_ lagunya jadi sensual kayak gini. Padahal sebelum sebelumnya enggak. Jongin lagi nyenderin badannya ke kepala kursi dan menikmati musiknya. Jongin sama Sehun sengaja gak mandi di kamar mandi yang di kamar Jongin. Disana gerah, dan akhirnya mereka mandi di kamar mandi utama di ruang keluarga. Jongin ngerasa hawa disana jadi makan panas, padahal AC udah nyala. Jongin lagi mikirin yang macem-macem. _Ini gara-gara musik sialan itu. Shit_.

Pas dia denger pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dia menegakkan tubuhnya sambil liatin Sehun yang baru aja keluar dari sana. Liatin dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Sehun disana. Dengan kaos putihnya dan celana sepaha. Yang diliatin ngerasa terintimidasi. Jongin natap dia gak kayak biasanya. Sehun lihat Jongin disana dengan lengan yang ditumpu diatas paha dan jari-jarinya yang dikaitkan.

Sehun berjalan ke depan buat nyampirin handuknya. Dan Sehun baru sadar kalau musiknya terlalu sensual dan dia ngerti kenapa Jongin ngeliatin dia terus dengan padangan yang enggak biasa.

"Ah, ini musik apa sih kok aneh banget." Sehun basa basi. Memecah kediaman dia sama jongin dan berencana untuk berlalu; mengganti musiknya. Belum juga dia angkat satu kakinya buat melangkah, perkataan Jongin membuat dia diam di tempat dan kembali melihat Jongin.

"Stay there."

Jongin pake bahasa inggris, artinya dia udah bener-bener serius. Dan ini bahaya untuk Sehun. Sehun membeku di tempatnya saat dia liat Jongin lagi jalan nyamperin dia. Sehun yang biasanya menguasai Jongin, sekarang giliran Jongin yang menguasai Sehun. Nggak bisa kayak gini. Sehun gemeteran. Sekarang Jongin di hadapan dia. Dan Sehun bisa cium aroma maskulin dari badan Jongin yang gak pake baju.

"Let it play. And .." Jongin peluk pinggangnya Sehun. Jongin bisa menghirup baby mint dari tubuhnya Sehun walaupun dia udah pake baju. Jongin lemah. Jongin gak kuat kalau kayak gini caranya.

"Let me play with this."

Jongin narik dagu Sehun dan cium bibirnya. Entah kenapa Sehun refleks pegangan ke bahu Jongin. Tangan Jongin ada di pinggang dan punggung Sehun. Setelah dia memastikan kalau Sehun juga membalas lumatan yang dia kasih di bibirnya, dia balikin posisi dan dorong Sehun buat ke sofa yang dia tempati tadi. Setelah deket sofa, dia balikin posisinya lagi dan duduk di sofa. Menjadikan Sehun duduk di pangkuannya. Jongin memeluk pinggang Sehun erat-erat pas dia hisap dan gigit bibir bawah Sehun. Sehun lingkarin tangannya ke leher Jongin dan membuka mulutnya; mengizinkan Jongin bermain dengan lidahnya. Mata mereka sama-sama terpejam menikmati saliva yang terasa di mulut mereka. Jongin gak henti-hentinya menghisap lidah dan bibir Sehun bergantian. Ini lebih dari nikmatnya alkohol. Dia punya candu baru. Kenapa dia baru sadar kalau rasa bibir Sehun senikmat ini? Dan dia berysukur karena orang pertama yang bisa menikmati bibir Sehun adalah dirinya. Dia tahu, habis ini bibir Sehun pasti merah dan bengkak. Gak apa-apa, toh ini karena dia kan? Jongin sadar kalau Sehun kehabisan nafas dan dengan perlahan dia jauhin bibirnya dari bibir Sehun. Ngebiarin Sehun bernafas dengan teratur. Jongin senyum dan kecup bibir Sehun berkali-kali. Sehun masih disana. Liatin Jongin dengan serius dan hati-hati. Mereka gak melotarkan satu patah katapun. Mereka saling memandang dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti. Namun satu yang bisa dilihat disana; mereka saling menginginkan.

Maka tanpa basa basi lagi, Jongin menurunkan ciumannya ke leher Sehun. Menghisap kulit lehernya yang bersih. Jongin mau. Jongin mau memberikan tanda yang indah bagi Sehun buat pamer ke dunia kalau Sehun milik dia. Dia gak mau liat kulit Sehun yang bersih. Bikin dia nafsu. Tapi setelah dia menghisap, jilat, bahkan menggigit lehernya Sehun, dia malah makin bernafsu. Sehun mengusap tengkuknya Jongin dan meremat rambut belakang Jongin,

"Ahhn-"

Jongin suka. Orang lain yang cuman bisa berkhayal, dia bisa bikin semuanya jadi kenyataan. Sehun mendesah di bawah kuasanya. Jongin masih sibuk menghisap dan mengigit leher Sehun. Tangannya gak tinggal diam. Dari pinggangnya, Jongin pindahkan tangannya ke depan, masuk ke baju Sehun dan usap-usap perut Sehun.

"Ahh-mmh"

Sehun pegang tangan Jongin dan otomatis membuat Jongin menghentikan aktivitasnya. Jongin melembut; memandang Sehun kayak biasanya. Dia tahu. Dan dia gak mau maksa Sehun kalau dia memang belum siap. Tangannya ia lingkarin lagi di pinggang Sehun dan senyum,

"Should I stop here?"

Sehun beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya. Sehun gak bohong. Dia menginginkan Jongin. Malam ini. Rasa kangennya gak bisa ditakar lagi. Dengan itu, Sehun menggeleng.

"No. You shouldn't."

Sehun lingkarin lagi lengannya di leher Jongin.

"But not here."

Jongin tahu jawabannya. Dan Jongin paham. Dia mengecup bibir Sehun sekali sebelum dia gendong Sehun ke kamar dia.

Ini hari minggu, dan disanalah Jongin. Menyapa mentari sambil senyum kayak orang gak waras. Dia peluk Sehun erat banget. Mereka cuddling semalaman. Dia kecup dahi Sehun dan Sehun membuka matanya.

"Good morning, sweetheart."

Sehun cuman senyum dan ngeratin pelukannya. Dia baru aja mau nutup matanya lagi sebelum hp-nya bunyi. Siapa sih yang nge-LINE pagi-pagi begini.

"Bentar, aku ambilin." Jongin ngambil hp-nya Sehun dan liat nama kontak yang nge-chat.

"Baekhyun?"

"Hah? Kenapa dia?"

"Gak tau, cek aja." Sehun ngambil hp-nya dan baca chat dari Baekhyun.

 _ **Baekhyun.**_

 _ **Buka instagram dong sob.**_

Instagram? Ada apa emang? Sehun bingung tapi tetep buka akun instagram-nya dia.

"Kenapa?"

"Gak tau, suruh buka instagram."

Karena Jongin juga kepo, akhirnya dia narik Sehun buat nyandar di dadanya. Sehun gak log in akunnya, jadi gak ada satupun notifikasi masuk dari instagram. Dia kaget, pas buka instagram, notifikasinya rame banget. Jongin juga ikutan kaget. Dan ternyata dia di-tag dalam satu foto dari akun Baekhyun.

FUCK. ITU FOTONYA DIA PAS DI PARKIRAN BERDUA SAMA JONGIN.

Jongin melebarkan matanya. Asli. Kaget banget.

 **1.202 likes**  
 **baekhyuneeO5O6** The true love will take them to their own home. And here they go. Udah jadian official kok gak bilang-bilang sih Sehun, Jongin? Yang jelas jangan lupa PJ nanti senin. Cieeee jadian!  
 **real_pcy** Anjaaaaaaaaay. Kok kalian kagak cerita sih, bangsat.  
 **dokyungsoo** WOY kaget gua. Kirain ada adegan drama lewat timeline.  
 **suhokim** Akhirnya. Ditunggu aja Richeese 8 porsi.  
 **jongdae21** Numpang lewat, siapa tau ada yang follow.  
 **8 hours ago.**

Sehun ketawa baca komenannya. Jongin juga ketawa. Pasalnya, kok bisa sih Baekhyun ngambil foto itu diem-diem? Padahal sepengetahuan Jongin, waktu itu sekolah lagi sepi banget. Akhirnya Jongin ngambil hp-nya buat ikut komen, setelah dia lihat Sehun juga ikutan komen.

Baekhyun di tempat tidurnya yang tadinya putus asa karena chat-nya di read doang sama Sehun, takut Sehun marah. Sekarang dia kegirangan pas dapet notifikasi.

 **oohsehun liked your post.  
kimkaaaaaa liked your post.**

"Hahahahahaha alah taeeeeee."

 **oohsehun commented your post.  
kimkaaaaaa commented your post.**

Jongin ketawa lagi setelah Baekhyun, Chanyeol sama Jongdae bales komenan dia. Tumben banget ini anak tiga jam segini udah bangun.

 **1.204 likes**  
 **baekhyuneeO5O6** The true love will take them to their own home. And here they go. Udah jadian official kok gak bilang-bilang sih Sehun, Jongin? Yang jelas jangan lupa PJ nanti senin. Cieeee jadian!  
 **real_pcy** Anjaaaaaaaaay. Kok kalian kagak cerita sih, bangsat.  
 **dokyungsoo** WOY kaget gua. Kirain ada adegan drama lewat timeline.  
 **suhokim** Akhirnya. Ditunggu aja Richeese 8 porsi.  
 **jongdae21** Numpang lewat, siapa tau ada yang follow.  
 **oohsehun** ANYING parah lo. Belum pernah di sleding sama baby shark doo doo doo ya lo.  
 **kimkaaaaaa** Sayaaaaang. **oohsehun**  
 **baekhyuneeO5O6** Opo koe krunguuuuu . .  
 **real_pcy** Jerite atikuuuuu  
 **jongdae21** Tarik maaaaang  
 **8 hours ago.**

Jongin sama Sehun gak bisa berhenti ketawa. Mereka seketika jadi pengen cepet besok buat ngegeplak temen temennya pake high heels-nya Bu Kim si guru fisika.

"Hahahahaha. Si anjeeeeeeng."

Beneran tiga harian penuh sama Sehun.

a/n: adegan anu-nya saya post di chapter berikutnya aja ya. a review would be nice. much loves from A!


	6. Chapter 6

_Senja terenyuh._

 _Tak pernah menyangka dengan apa yang dia lihat._

 _Membawa sang purnama untuk saling menggenggam._

 _Menguatkan kedua hal yang mereka ilhami._

 _Semoga,_

 _Mereka selalu menyanjung kabar._

 _Walaupun tanpa adanya,_

 _Sang purnama dan senja._

Disinilah mereka. Di pinggiran kasur di kamar Jongin. Masih dengan posisi yang sama saat mereka di sofa. Dengan Sehun yang masih di pangkuan Jongin, dan tangan Jongin yang melingkar di pinggang Sehun. Enggak, nafsu mereka nggak semenggebu sebelumnya. Jongin menghangat, dia berpikir, dengan dia ketemu Sehun aja udah cukup. Tapi kadang hawa nafsu menghancurkan segalanya. Dia juga bisa melihat Sehun yang sama tenangnya kayak dia. Tau apa yang dari tadi mereka lakuin? Mereka diem. Mandang satu sama lain. Memuja satu sama lain. Gak ada yang memulai buat ngelakuin sesuatu. Sengaja. Jongin nggak mau dicap sebagai orang yang only wants his boyfriend's body and make it out untuk alasan kenapa selama ini dia ngejar-ngejar Sehun. Dia sayang sama Sehun bukan karena cuman buat ngelakuin hal semacam ini. Walaupun dia tau kalau gak ada diantara mereka yang nolak buat ngelakuin itu, Jongin tau diri. Mereka belum legal untuk ngelakuin hal itu. Terlebih, mereka belum lulus SMA. Ok, disaat kayak gini kayaknya tingkat kedewasaan dan kepintaran Jongin meningkat 2 persen.

Jongin senyum, ngelus pipinya Sehun yang dari tadi juga gak bisa ngalihin pandangannya dari Jongin. Tangan Sehun naik buat ngusap-ngusap tangan Jongin yang ada di pipinya. Jari-jari Jongin merayap ke rambut Sehun dan narik kepalanya Sehun buat cium bibirnya dia. Lembut banget. Ciuman kali ini gak terburu-buru kayak tadi di sofa. Jongin teken badannya Sehun buat dempetan sama badannya, ngusap-ngusap punggung Sehun. Sehun lingkarin tangannya di leher Jongin. Menikmati ciuman yang Jongin ciptakan saat Jongin mengecap bibir Sehun. Hisap, lumat, gigit. Nggak, dia gak mau bermain lidah kali ini. Tangan jongin masuk ke belakang baju Sehun dan elus punggungnya. _Fuck, he has a soft skin._ Kulit Sehun bener-bener lembut. Jongin gak bisa mendeskripsikan gimana dia terpana sama tubuh Sehun, meski belum semua dia nikmati. Dia tahu itu.

Tangannya dia larikan buat ngangkat baju Sehun dan ngelepasin ciumannya sesaat. He now can see it. His belly, and his bare chest. He saw it all. Sekarang mereka sama-sama shirtless. Tangan Sehun berabuh di lengan Jongin. Jujur, dia malu ditatap Jongin segitu intens-nya dengan keadaan dia yang shirtless. Jongin maju. Dia memulai. Ngecup leher Sehun berkali-kali yang berujung dengan menghisap kuat-kuat. Tangannya dia tempatkan di dada Sehun. Sehun yang digituin nggak bisa berkutik. Leher adalah titik sensitifnya dia. Jongin masih sibuk dengan leher Sehun,

"Mmmhh."

Jongin disana. Ngusap-ngusap nipple Sehun yang sedikit menegang. Jongin senyum. Sehun-nya udah tegang. Dia turunin ciumannya dia ke dada Sehun. Masih dengan tangan yang satu ia elus pinggang telanjang Sehun, satu lagi masih elus dada Sehun. He is the most beautiful creature that he has ever seen. Jongin ninggalin tanda cinta di leher dan dada Sehun malam ini. Dengan itu, mulut Jongin ia isi dengan nipple Sehun. Bayi. Kayak bayi. Begitu, pikir Sehun. Tangannya ia gunain buat sisirin rambut Jongin dan teken kepalanya Jongin di dadanya. Jongin semakin gencar buat menghisap nipple Sehun. Dia tau, nggak akan ada yang keluar dari sana. Itu kenikmatan tersendiri buat Jongin. Setelah ia melakukan hal yang sama pada kedua nipple Sehun,

"Aa-hhn, Jongin."

His precious thing down there was erected. Dia keras. Dia tegang. Nggak. Ini gak bisa dibiarin. Dia takut dia bakal kelepasan habis ini. Jongin bangkit dari sana, dia cium Sehun lagi. Kali ini lebih terburu-buru dari biasanya. Dia nafsu, pikir Sehun. Nggak bohong, Sehun masih ada rasa takut. Buat ngelakuin hal itu. Tapi dia masih ngebiarin Jongin bermain lidah saat itu. Setelah Jongin lepas dari hisapan di bibirnya, Jongin senyum. Dia ngangkat badan Sehun dan menempatkan dia buat duduk di kasur. Dia kecup bibir Sehun dan dia menjauh. Tangan Sehun turun dari bahu Jongin dan gak sengaja nyentuh milik jongin. Sehun langsung natap Jongin was-was. Jongin yang ditatap kayak gitu ngerasa gemes sendiri sama Sehun, dan dia ngecup bibir Sehun sekali lagi sebelum dia pergi,

"I'll be right back."

Dan kesanalah Jongin. Jalan ke kamar mandi. Ninggalin Sehun yang melongo sendiri di kasur. Sehun senyum lebar. Dia merasa dihargai dan disayangi sebanyak ini sama Jongin. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan buat tidur.

Jongin selesai dengan urusannya di kamar mandi dan balik ke kasur. Dia ngeliat Sehun tidur disana. Masih dengan keadaannya yang shirtless. Jongin senyum dan memutuskan buat tidur sambil peluk Sehun sampai pagi.

Sehun bener-bener kesel sama temen-temennya yang dari tadi udah ngegodain dia habis-habisan. Sumpah ya, dia malu sekaligus gengsi buat jawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari temennya itu. Jadi dari tadi yang mengiyakan semua pertanyaan temen-temennya itu ya Jongin. Jongin cuman geleng-geleng sambil ketawa aja kalau Sehun udah mulai lempar-lempar pulpen sama tip-x ke setiap orang yang nanya tentang hubungan dia sama Jongin.

"Dieeeeeem! Berisik banget sih lo."

Dan Baekhyun ketawa. Dia dalang dari semuanya. Kalau aja dulu Baekhyun gak kebelet pipis, dia gak akan gak sengaja liat ke parkiran dan ngeliat adegan drama korea low budget pas itu. Dia juga gak akan tau kalau sebenernya mereka udah pacaran lumayan lama.

"Kalian tuh ya, kok kenapa pinter banget dah nyembunyiin dari kita. Padahal ini yang paling ditunggu. Hadeeeeh." Itu Kyungsoo yang masih nggak percaya dengan kenyataan yang baru aja diterimanya.

"Emang pacaran harus diumbar? Nggak juga ah. Yang penting mah langgengnya."

Jawaban Jongin yang membuat semua yang denger muntah tertahan.

"Gaya lo."

"Mantaaaap. Bisa aja lo tembok madrasah."

Sialan lo, Richard.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian udah ngapain aja?"

Sehun mendelik.

"Kepo banget sih lo."

Beda sama jawaban Jongin yang baru aja terlontar,

"Udah ngapa-ngapain."

Semuanya langsung ketawa karena liat Sehun yang melototin Jongin saat itu juga.

Sehun bungkam. Bahkan dia nggak ada jawab pertanyaan temen-temennya dengan bener. Mereka sih udah biasa. Kalau mereka pengen penjelasan yang jelas dan lebar, mereka harus ngobrol sama Sehun empat mata. Sehun enggak suka di keadaan banyakan kayak gini. Merasa terintimidasi.

Kali ini, Sehun sama Jongin dilarang pulang barengan sama temennya. Mereka mau misahin Sehun sama Jongin. Sehun pulang sama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Jongin, sama Chanyeol seperti biasa. Chanyeol sama Jongin memutuskan buat ke apartemen Chanyeol setelah mereka beli whiskey buat stok nanti malem. Look how alcoholic they were.

"Jadi, gitu." Final Sehun pas mereka di rumah Kyungsoo. Sehun berhasil nyeritain semuanya yang terjadi antara dia sama Jongin. Setidaknya, dia ada orang yang bisa dia ceritain kalau nanti ada masalah sama Jongin. Baekhyun sama Kyungsoo cuman ngangguk-ngangguk aja.

"Terus, kalian pernah ngelakuin itu gak?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Hampir sih pernah. Tapi kalau sampe ke inti, enggak pernah."

"Lo yang nolak?" giliran Kyungsoo yang nanya.

"Mmm. Nggak sih. Gue belum siap waktu itu, entah dia ngerasa gue belum siap apa gimana. Yang jelas dia gak lanjutin dan milih buat pergi ke kamar mandi buat nuntasin."

"Wow. He really appreciates you." Baekhyun tercengang. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, Jongin emang bukan orang yang addicted sama hal yang kayak gitu. Cuman kadang-kadang kelakuannya emang ngeselin. Sama kayak pacarnya.

"Coba deh sekali-kali lo yang ngasih sesuatu buat dia."

"Sesuatu?" Sehun kebingungan.

Tapi gak lama setelah itu, dia ngerti apa yang dimaksud temen-temennya pas mereka ngasih satu video yang sukses bikin dia malu setengah mati liatnya. _Harus banget? Gue kayak gitu? Ke Jongin? Mending ke saturnus aja gue._

Jongin masih fokus sama film yang dia tonton sama Richard. Sambil ngabisin 2 botol whiskey yang mereka beli tadi.

"Lo beneran belum ngapa-ngapain Sehun? I mean, kalian berdua belum ngelakuin yang lebih dari itu?"

Kadang Jongin sama Sehun heran. Yang pacaran kan mereka, tapi yang ribet banget dalam hal mesum kayak gini malah temen-temennya. Temen-temennya kayak yang greget banget mereka ngelakuin itu. Padahal pelaku utamanya adem-adem aja. Katanya sih, semua akan bergerak pada waktunya.

"Ya terus, kenapa? Gue bukan gak mau. Ya lo pikir aja siapa yang gak mau ngelakuin surga dunia kayak gitu. Gue cuman gak mau ngelakuin itu sebelum kita legal. Maksud gue, gue mau ngelakuin itu setidaknya kita lulus dulu. Gue kalau masih SMA, masih ngerasa bocah. Gak keren."

"Bodo amat. Sange mah sange aja gak mandang umur."

"Gue bukan lo, bangsat. Yang udah ngerasain surga dunia beberapa kali. Awas katarak."

"Apa hubungannya goblok. Awas aja, nanti kalau lo ngelakuin itu sama Sehun, jangan lupa pake kondomnya."

"Enggak mau. Enakan keluarin di dalem."

"Anjeeeng."

Dan mereka ketawa tanpa sadar kalau sekarang udah hampir jam 2 pagi.

Bulan demi bulan berlalu sampe nggak kerasa sebentar lagi mereka bakalan ujian akhir. Dan ujian masuk universitas. Ini bulan desember. Salju turun banyak banget. Nemenin Sehun yang lagi telfonan sama Jongin di kamarnya. Ini udah jam 10 malem dan mereka masih betah banget ngobrol.

"Besok aku pake baju apa ya?"

" _Nggak usah pake baju."_

"Ih!"

" _Hehehehe. Apa aja juga cocok kamu mah."_

"Kamu mau pake baju apa?"

" _Yang jelas mah bajunya bukan dari daun pisang, aku pasti pake."_

"Nanti aku bikinin dari daun jambu. Mau?"

" _Nggak mau. Kekecilan. Nanti yang liat pada melotot, kamu yang aku salahin. Mau?"_

"Nggak jadi! Nanti badan kamu diliat orang lain. Gak rela."

" _Resiko orang ganteng ya gini nih. Banyak fans-nya."_

"Jongin. Aku kekamar mandi dulu ya?"

" _Ngapain?"_

"Muntah."

" _Hahahaha. Udah ah ayo bobo. Besok aja muntahnya."_

"Kamu dulu yang bobo, nanti aku nyusul."

" _Masih mikirin mau pake baju apa buat besok, ya? Ya Allah. Untung pacar."_

"Enggak ih kamu mah!"

" _Bobo. Sekarang."_

"Iya, iya. Dadah jangan?"

" _Nggak usah besok aja dadah-nya."_

"Hehehehehe."

" _Sayang."_

"Apaaaaa?"

" _Selamat hari tambah cinta ke-10. Hehehe. Aku sayang kamu."_

Sehun diem. Dia bisa ngerasain Jongin senyum di sebrang sana. Dan dia baru inget kalau hari ini adalah tanggal 12, dimana ini adalah tanggal jadian mereka. Udah 10 bulan aja. Cepet banget buset. Sehun gak bisa nahan senyumnya.

"Selamat hari tambah cinta yang ke-10 juga, sayang.

Dan itu percakapan terakhir mereka malam itu. Untuk informasi, besok mereka ada festival sekolah mereka. Festival dalam rangka ulang tahun sekolahnya. Sekolah mereka biasanya ngadain bazaar dan pasar malam kecil-kecilan di halaman sekolah. Siswa siswi disana pada seneng kalau ada festival ini. Kenapa? Karena mereka bisa makan sepuasnya disini. Gratis. Enak banget kan? Iya. Apalagi buat siswa yang makannya gak teratur kayak Chanyeol. Paling semangat banget ngehadirin festival ini.

Sehun, Chanyeol sama Kyungsoo udah sampe dan nunggu di tempat yang mereka semua sepakati. Di koridor sekolah deket gerbang. Mereka nyantai banget disana, ngeliatin siswa lain yang mondar mandir kesana kemari. Itu panitia. Mampus lu, untung udah tingkat akhir.

Gak lama, Jongin dateng pake kemeja putih, jeans light blue dengan jaket yang dia sampirin di bahunya. Sebenernya ini dingin, tapi Jongin emang orangnya tahan dingin. Alih-alih kedinginan, dia malah kegerahan. Jadilah, jaketnya gak dia pake. Sehun sempet gak kedip liat Jongin kayak gitu. Bener kata Jongin, dia ganteng. Gak tau, padahal penampilannya Jongin simple. Tapi kayaknya aura Jongin lagi ganteng banget hari ini.

Mereka mulai jalan dari stan satu ke stan yang lainnya, nyobain semua makanan yang ada disana, tanpa ada yang sadar kalau dari tadi, Sehun ngeliatin terus Jongin. Penampilan Jongin kuat banget sampe Sehun susah buat ngedip. Sehun seneng karena orang yang ia tatap terus dari tadi itu pacarnya dia. Berabe kalau pacar orang.

Jongin sama Chanyeol emang partner ketawaan, dari tadi mereka bercanda terus. Hati Sehun menghangat liat Jongin yang banyak ketawa hari ini. Mereka ditinggal temen-temennya buat beli salah satu makanan di satu stan, antriannya gak nahan. Panjang banget, jadi disinilah Jongin sama Sehun buat nungguin temen-temennya yang lain. Sehun yang udah greget banget sama Jongin, dia akhirnya cium pipi kanan Jongin. Jongin kaget dong? Tumbenan Sehun mau berani cium duluan? Ya meskipun cuman di pipi, Jongin senengnya gak ketulungan. Padahal awalnya Jongin ngira kalau Sehun gak lagi dalam mood yang bagus. Soalnya dari tadi gak banyak ngomong. Tapi kalau diinget-inget, Sehun ngikut aja kemana dia pergi, apa yang dia makan. Jongin niatnya mau nanya tadi, tapi keburu Sehun cium pipinya dia. Jongin makin kaget. Sehun kenapa sih sebenernya. Tapi mau gak mau, Jongin senyum lebar. Seneng banget.

"Hey."

Sehun grogi, Jongin pasti nanya. Tapi dia bingung mau jawab apaan. Dia cuman nengok dan gak respon apa-apa.

"Kamu kenapa sih hari ini?" Jongin senyum sambil peluk pinggangnya Sehun dari pinggir. Dia liat Sehun cuman geleng-geleng aja. Dan satu lagi, pipi Sehun merah. Jongin makin seneng liatnya.

"Hahaha. Ini pake." Jongin pakein jaketnya ke Sehun. Dia tau kalau dari tadi Sehun kedinginan. Tapi kayaknya Sehun sendiri aja gak sadar kalau dia kedinginan? Jongin gemes banget, dia ngusak rambutnya Sehun yang kemudian genggam tangannya Sehun buat pergi dari sana pas liat temen-temennya selesai ngantri.

Dan sampai rumah pun, Jongin gak tau alasan Sehun cium pipi dia. Dia seneng-seneng aja sih dicium kayak gitu. Kesenengan malah. Jadi dia gak begitu mikirin hal tadi.

Ujian udah mulai. Ujian akhir, dilanjut lagi sama ujian masuk universitas. Mereka berdua udah jarang banget ngobrol semenjak itu. Mereka cuman telfon buat ngucapin selamat malam sebelum tidur. Setelah selama bertahun-tahun gak terpisahkan, mungkin ini saatnya mereka harus berjauhan. Mereka ngambil universitas yang berbeda. Seoul University dan Kyonggi University. Kalau mereka diterima di universitas tersebut, mereka harus LDR seperti yang dibilang anak-anak zaman selarang. Yang satu di Seoul pas kota banget, yang satu di Gyeonggido. Meskipun masih satu kota, tapi cukup jauh buat mereka ketemu nantinya.

Mereka udah sempet ngomongin ini sebelumnya, dan Sehun emang gak begitu khawatir tentang Jongin. Sejauh-jauhnya Jongin pergi, pasti ujungnya bakalan balik ke Sehun. Jongin suka berkelana tapi tetep, Sehun jadi kampung halamannya dia, rumahnya dia. Jongin gak suka bilang hal-hal yang cheesy kayak gini, dia lebih suka nunjukkin ke Sehun lewat tindakannya dia. Dan terbukti, selama ini, Jongin gak perah jauh-jauh dari Sehun. Tapi situasinya sekarang berbeda, mereka bakalan terpisah sama jarak. Harus banyak banyak postive thinking ini mah.

Jongin berhasil masuk ke jurusan Arsitektur. Bareng dan satu universitas sama Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Sehun diterima di jurusan Sastra & Budaya Internasiaonal. Satu universitas sama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tapi beda jurusan. Mereka jurusannya Teknik. Dan saat ini Sehun sering neghubungin Kyungsoo buat nanyain kabar Jongin. Dia juga minta ke Kyungsoo buat ngasih tau kalau ada yang aneh sama Jongin.

Sehun dan Jongin sepakat buat nyewa sebuah apartemen yang letaknya gak jauh ke kampus mereka berdua. Biar nggak boros ongkos sih, katanya. Kan kalau nyewa berdua biayanya jadi lebih murah. Ditambah Sehun bisa masak walaupun gak jago jago banget. Jadi, inilah cara terbaik buat mereka bisa ketemu setiap hari walaupun Cuma dari sore sampai malem aja.

"Kamu tau gak? Aku dapet panggilan baru di kelas."

"Dipanggil apa?" mereka lagi di dapur, Jongin duduk di meja makan dan Sehun lagi masak sup rumput laut. Mereka habis kehujanan tadi sore.

"Kai. Keren gak?"

"Hahaha. Sok sok-an kayak orang inggris aja." Sehun nganterin masakannya ke meja.

"Biar keren. Masih untung mereka gak manggil aku Ujang."

Sehun gak bisa buat gak ketawa.

"Hahahaha. Ujang. Ndasmu Ujang."

"Kan bagus. Ujang kim."

Orang gesrek kalau ada temennya emang suka gitu. Tambah gesrek. Kurang sesendok otaknya.

Mereka ngabisin malem mereka buat makan malam dan ngerjain tugas masing masing. Jongin masih ngelarang Sehun buat tidur gak lebih dari jam 12. Meskipun mereka satu apartemen, tapi tetep aja kamar mereka pisah. Takut terjadi hal yang diinginkan.

"Aku matiin lampunya, ya? Udah selesai kan?"

Jongin senyum sambil ngangguk. Dia muter kursi belajarnya.

"Sini deh." Sehun nurut. Dia nyamperin Jongin yang masih di kursinya.

Jongin narik tangan Sehun dan cium bibirnya.

"Good night." Katanya.

Nggak kerasa udah setahun aja mereka kuliah. Ngerasain gimana rasanya jadi seorang mahasiswa dengan tugas seabreg dan dosen yang nyebelin. Sekarang, karena libur semester, mereka berencana buat pulang ke rumah. Tapi mereka masih belum rela buat pulang. Pulang, itu artinya mereka bakal jauh jauhan lagi. Meskipun liburnya nggak lama, mereka sepakat buat quality time di rumah masing-masing selama liburan. Setahun gak ketemu keluarga apa gak kangen?

Besok mereka bakalan naik kereta buat ke rumah masing masing. Hari ini mereka mau jalan-jalan sekitar Gyeonggido. Mereka juga mau keliling kampusnya Jongin. Soalnya Sehun penasaran banget gak tau kenapa.

"Ini kelas aku. Aku biasanya kesini naik sepatu. Biayanya ditanggung aku. Ongkirnya suka dikasih gratis."

"Kamu suka duduk dimana?"

"Dimana aja aku mah yang kursinya kosong. Kursi dosen pas kosong aja suka aku tempatin."

"Heh. Hahaha. Terus kalau dosennya datang, kamu ngapain?"

"Aku kasih permen."

"Buat apa dikasih permen?"

"Ibadah, kamu mah. Punya rezeki lebih itu harus dibagi-bagi."

"Emang kamu punya banyak permen?"

"Nggak sih. Itu dapet kembalian dari fotokopi." Jawab Jongin dan mereka masih jalan keluar kampus.

"Hehehe. Oh iya, kamu sekelas sama Krystal juga, ya?"

"Iya. Judes dia, gak berubah. Judesan dia diantara dosen dosen yang galak."

"Hahahaha. Kasian dosennya tersaingi."

"Iya. Padahal kalau sama aku, dia biasa aja tuh. Apa karena udah kenal lama kali ya."

Sehun senyum. Dan mereka udah sampai di pertigaan, Jongin kebingungan dimana letak halte. Karena dia juga belum lama di Gyeonggido. Ditambah dia jarang jalan-jalan jauh dari kampus.

"Sehun."

"Kenapa?"

"Gawat."

"Hah kenapa?" Sehun yang ngeliat wajah paniknya Jongin, jadi ikutan panik.

"Kamu tau halte bus dimana, gak?"

"Ya mana aku tau. Aku nggak pernah kesini. Kamu yang sering kesini masa gak tau jalan?!"

"Aku tau. Yang beraspal itu kan? Yang kita injek ini?"

Sehun mau ketawa tapi keadaan lagi gak emungkinkan buat bercanda. Baru aja dia mau ngomong,

"Kita ke kedai itu dulu. Tanyain." Tapi dipotong Jongin.

Akhirnya mereka ke kedai _tteokpeokki_ buat nanyain halte bus, sekalian beli juga buat di sepanjang jalan.

"Bu, jalan buat ke halte bus lewat kanan apa kiri, ya?"

"Ke kanan, nanti ada Dinas Budaya terus pinggirnya halte."

Jongin ngangguk sambil senyum lebar. Ngasihin uang buat bayar _tteokpeokki_ -nya sambil liat Sehun yang sebuk tiupin _tteokpeokki-_ nya _._

"Ini, bu. Doain semoga kita jodoh ya."

Sehun yang denger itu langsung nyenggol lengannya Jongin, "Heh."

"Iya, didoain ya." jawab ibunya sambil ketawa.

Hari ini mereka seharian di luar dan dateng ke apartemen sekitar jam 8 malem. Mereka nggak perlu berkemas atau bahasa inggirsnya packing, toh mereka di rumah bahkan bajunya lebih banyak. Jadilah habis mereka sampe di apartemen, mereka langsung mandi dan tidur cepat. Saking capeknya.

Semalem Sehun ngeluh badannya demam, dan akhirnya mereka tidur di satu kamar dengan Jongin yang meluk dia sampe pagi. Dan mereka sama sama shirtless. Konon, kalau lagi demam dan pelukan tanpa baju, demamnya bakalan cepet turun. Kayaknya, pepatah itu bener. Sehun ngerasa dia tidur udah lama banget, padahal ini masih jam setengah 6 pagi. Matahari aja munculnya masih malu malu. Dan dia udah kebangun. Mungkin efek dia tidur cepat akhirnya bangun cepat juga. Dia udah gak dipeluk Jongin lagi, tapi satu tangan Jongin masih jadi bantalnya dia dan badannya masih menghadap dia. Sehun senyum, dia deketin Jongin. Entah apa yang negrasukin Sehun sampe sampe dia cium bibirnya Jongin. Nggak cuma dicium, tapi dilumat juga. _Holy shit, Oh Sehun. What's wrong with you._

Kalau ada yang bilang, laki-laki itu lebih terangsang saat bangun pagi itu, benar adanya. Mungkin karena itu juga, Sehun punya ide gila di pikirannya. Dicium aja, Jongin nggak bangun. Dia gak mau Jongin bangun sih, sebenarnya. Dia hanya pengen ngelakuin ini. Dia natap Jongin, dan dia masuk ke dalam selimut. Kalau kalian cukup dewasa buat ngebayangin hal ini, dan kalian memperkirakan, kalian bener. Sehun ngerasa benda yang ada di mulutnya mengeras dan semakin besar dari sebelumnya. Parah, Jongin bangun kayaknya. Jongin merasa gak nyaman di tidurnya, dia ngerasa ada hal yang aneh di bawah sana. Tapi dia ngerasa banget kalau dia … _needy_? Dia rasanya pengen ngeluarin sesuatu dari sana, dan dia baru sadar kalau Sehun gak ada di samping dia. Dia bergegas mau ke kamar mandi, tapi nyatanya kakinya terhalang sama sesuatu. Jongin nyibak sedikit selimutnya dan dia ngeliat kepala Sehun di antara selangkangannya. Jongin senyum senang, dia akhirnya bisa ngerasain hangatnya mulut Sehun diantara penisnya.

"Hey, baby."

Ujar Jongin di sela-sela dia remes kecil sprei di pinggir dia sampai akhirnya dia pejamin mata ketika sesuatu mau keluar dari sana.

"Aaarghh."

Sehun menelan semuanya. Dia akhirnya bangkit dari sana dan nyamperin Jongin sambil usap bibirnya.

"Good morning." Ucapnya sambil cium pipi Jongin.

"What are you doing there, sweetie?" tanya Jongin sambil peluk pinggang Sehun.

"Mm- grab my breakfast?"

"Won't you continue your job, baby?" tanyanya lagi. Dia cium bibirnya Sehun.

"Nah. We need to go, so wake up and take a bath. Meet me in dining room. Okay?" jawab Sehun sambil kecup bibirnya Jongin dan bangun dari sana buat ke dapur.

"…. Alright."

Jongin nggak kecewa, lagian dia cuma bercanda, it's all okay. Dia udah seneng banget. Ah, hari yang indah. Couldn't thank God more than this!


	7. Chapter 7

_Senja tak akan pernah berhenti menyaksikan,_

 _Bersama awan gembira serta kesedihan._

 _Menunggu purnama yang selalu berharap,_

 _Semua akan baik baik saja._

 _Mengingatkan senja,_

 _Untuk tidak berkeluh kesah._

 _Semua, akan indah, jika semua kau jalani dengan ikhlas._

Ini adalah semester ke-6 yang mereka jalani. Pernah dengar kalau semakin kamu dewasa, semakin berat masalah yang kamu hadapi? Sebenernya, nggak berat. Tergantung kamu menyelesaikannya kayak gimana. Kamu mau ambil jalan pintas dan berpikir pendek, atau memikirkan konsekuensi dan rela untuk mengorbankan sesuatu. Begitu juga Sehun. Dulu, pas dia SMA, _he always got mad and jealous easily over little things._ Sekarang mah, Sehun udah kurang kurangin hal yang kayak gitu. Dia kadang cemburu sih, liat Jongin kerja kelompok sama perempuan. Apalagi yang perempuannya tipe tipe menel saramiya. Hadeh. Udah kesel banget deh itu. Tapi keselnya dia nggak sampe musuhin Jongin, soalnya kan Jongin nggak salah.

Dia sendiri punya banyak temen perempuan yang deket sama dia. Tapi semuanya udah tau kalau Sehun emang gak tertarik sama mereka. Kalau dia dilabrak sama pacarnya temen perempuannya dia cukup bilang.

"Gue homo." Seketika, mungkin laki-laki itu gak mau mau lagi ngobrol sama Sehun.

Sebenernya sih, Sehun kalau pacaran sama perempuan juga mau mau aja. Tapi dia sayangnya sama Jongin, gimana dong? Ya namanya sayang. Namanya cinta. Susah buat disalahin. Sehun pengen sih percaya sama Jongin, tapi kadang Jongin orangnya penuh sama rahasia. Iya sih, mungkin dia emang gak bisa ceritain semua yang jadi privasinya dia. Walaupun mereka udah 4 tahun bareng, yang namanya privasi, nggak bisa dipaksa.

Kata siapa hubungan selama itu nggak pernah ada berantemnya? Pastinya ada. Tapi sejauh ini, Jongin nggak pernah marah sama dia. Jongin orang yang tenang kalau udah deket deket sama Sehun. Walaupun dia lagi berantem sama orang lain, gak pernah berefek sampe ke Sehun. Jongin adalah tipe orang yang jarang bilang kalimat-kalimat sejenis; "Aku sayang kamu.", "I love you.". Dia lebih menunjukan itu dengan tindakannya. Yang selalu ngelindungin Sehun, selalu ada disaat Sehun butuh, yang selalu bilang, "Hati-hati di jalannya." Daripada, "Pergi kemana? Sama siapa? Perempuan apa laki-laki?" disaat Sehun mau _hang out_ sama temen temennya.

"Kamu mau _hang out_ kayak punya duit aja."

"Punya dong. Emang kenapa kalau aku gak punya duit?"

"Bilang aku kalau kamu nggak ada duit, ya?"

"Kenapa? Mau dikasih ya?"

"Enggak. Mau aku ketawain. Hehehehe."

Akhirnya dia ditimpuk bantal sofa featuring erangan Jongin yang berbunyi, _"Ampun, bu haji."_

Dari awal dia masuk semester 6, perasaan Sehun udah gak enak. Kayak yang mau terjadi sesuatu. Tapi Sehun bawa enjoy aja. Nggak mikirin lebih jauh dan mikir yang enggak enggak. Sampai liburan kali ini dateng, dia sama Jongin masih baik-baik aja.

Sehun ingin pulang bareng sama Jongin kayak yang selalu mereka lakuin sebelumnya. Tapi mamanya Sehun udah telfon dia, ada hal penting yang harus dia lakuin di rumah. Sedangkan Jongin belum selesai ujian di kampusnya. Mau gak mau, Sehun pamit ke Jongin buat pulang duluan. Jongin masih ada 4 hari lagi buat menyelesaikan ujiannya. Hati-hati, kata Jongin.

Ternyata dari sinilah, awal semuanya. Awal dari semuanya menjadi berat buat dijalani. Banyak hal yang Sehun kasih tanda tanya setiap ngingetnya. Nggak tau kenapa akhir-akhir ini Sehun bener-bener banyak curigaan ke Jongin. Sebenernya Jongin nggak ngapa-ngapain, sih. Sehun ngerasa aja Jongin jadi makin sibuk dari sebelumnya. Bener-bener sibuk apa sok sibuk? Entahlah. Yang jelas Jongin udah jarang bilang 'good morning' kayak biasanya. Kalau kalian tahu Sehun, dia orang yang sangat sensitif terhadap perubahan. Sehun juga ngerasa Jongin lagi banyak banget rahasia yang dia sembunyikan di belakang Sehun. Setiap mereka telfon, kadang Jongin suka memutus sambungannya di tengah tengah.

" _Aku lagi makan mangga."_

"Mau … Kok kamu gak bilang bilang kamu punya mangga?'

" _Biar gak nawarin. Kan aku gak mau kasih ke kamu. Nanti aku dibilang pelit kalau gak ngasih."_

"Iiiih. Aku mau beli sendiri aja!"

" _Jangan. Aku aja yang beli. Buat kamu mah spesial jangan mangga."_

"Terus apa dong?"

" _Pohonnya. Biar kenyang. Kalau kurang, kan tinggal ambil."_

"Hahaha. Kamu yang makan daunnya ya?"

" _Boleh. Asal nantinya dapet cium dari kamu."_

"Ew. Aku gak mau cium tukang makan daun."

Sehun denger Jongin ketawa di sebrang sana.

" _Sebentar. Nanti aku telfon lagi. Jangan inget aku ya hari ini, tapi kalau mau ya silahkan. Dadah. Muach gak berhenti."_

Tiba-tiba …

Dan Jongin gak biasanya ninggalin Sehun di tengah-tengah pembicaraan. Sehun hanya rindu Jongin. Itu aja. Ngobrol sebentar sama dia udah cukup kok. Tapi perasaannya Sehun belum tenang juga. Kayak bener-bener ada sesuatu yang bakalan terjadi, tapi Sehun gak tau apa itu. Sehun bener-bener rindu sama Jongin. Kalau kata Dilan, "Jangan rindu, berat. Kau tak akan kuat. Biar aku saja." Iya, bener. Berat. Sehun pernah pamer kata-kata itu ke Jongin.

" _Apalah si Dilan itu. Masih kerenan aku."_

" _Dia keren, anak geng motor."_

" _Aku dong. Anak bunda. Hehehe."_

" _Bilangin ke bunda, mau anaknya. Sebungkus."_

" _Sebungkus aja? Pake sambel gak?"_

" _Iya, sebungkus aja. Kalau banyak, nanti banyak yang minta. Jangan, nanti dia kelilipan kalau pake sambel."_

" _Emang kenapa kalau banyak yang minta?"_

" _Nanti banyak yang suka!"_

" _Hahahaha. Bilang ke bundanya gimana?"_

" _Mau nikahin anaknya."_

" _Yang mana?"_

" _Yang namanya Kim Jongin."_

" _Sekarang dimana?"_

" _Di depan aku."_

" _Yang depan kamu mah bukan Jongin!"_

" _Terus siapa dong?" tanya Sehun sambil nunjuk nunjuk Jongin pake jari telunjuknya._

" _Calon suamimu. Hehehe."_

Sehun selalu senyum kalau setiap inget moment moment-nya sama Jongin. Berharga banget. Dengan gaya Jongin yang sederhana dan gak pernah neko-neko tapi berhasil bikin Sehun gak bisa berpaling dari dia. Kadang, kalau dia lagi sedih, harus ditimbang-timbang, mau sedih apa enggak. Tapi saat ini bener-bener sulit bagi seorang Oh Sehun buat mikirin apa yang kurang dari yang dia lakuin setiap hari.

Jongin bilang, ujiannya udah selesai. Tapi ada mata kuliah tambahan dan terpaksa Jongin nggak bisa pulang ke rumah semester ini. Dia menggunakan semester pendek buat belajar biar tahun depan bisa langsung bikin tugas akhir. Ok, Sehun maklumi itu. Dan semester dimulai satu minggu lagi, bukannya sekarang Jongin lagi free? Kenapa dia nggak memilih buat pulang aja? Sehun gak bertanya itu ke Jongin. Karena rupanya, Kyungsoo sendiri nggak pulang ke rumahnya dan memilih stay di apartemen deket kampusnya. Katanya sayang ongkos kalau harus pulang dan cuma seminggu di rumah. Iya, Sehun memaklumi itu juga. Dan sekarang Jongin belum ngehubungin dia dari pagi. Udah liburan, pacar lo nggak ada. Suram banget hidup lo.

 **Oh Sehun.**

Jujur ya, gue bukan termasuk orang yang manja. Ya mungkin pengecualian kalau ke Jongin. Tapi gue nggak pernah ngerasa segelisah ini sebelumnya. Gue ngerasa ada yang gak beres akhir-akhir ini. Gue berharapnya ini cuma perasaan gue doang. Berkali-kali gue nyuruh otak dan hati gue buat nganggap ini cuma efek dari kangen sama Jongin. Jelas, gue yang biasanya ketemu Jongin setiap hari, sekarang harus jauh lagi dari dia. Rasanya Jongin gak bisa gue pantau dari jangkauan. Gue ngerasa dia banyak banget hal yang dia sembunyikan dari gue. Cuma feeling, tapi tetep aja. Feeling gue biasanya selalu bener. Lo pasti ngertilah ketika lo udah jalan beberapa tahun sama pacar lo, ikatan batin nggak bisa bohong. Gue pernah sesekali berpikir apa dia lagi deket sama orang lagi ya, sampai akhirnya dia lupa sama gue? Atau bisa jadi dia bosen sama gue? Gue harus apa dong? Sumpah, ngebayanginnya aja gue gak mau. Gue sayang banget sama Jongin.

Daripada gue terus-terusan berpikiran negative akhirnya gue kepikiran buat telfon Kyungsoo dan tanyain keadaan Jongin.

" _Iya, ini gue lagi di mobil abis dari kampus."_

"Ngapain?"

" _Heregistrasi buat semester pendek."_

"Oh gitu. Lo liat Jongin gak sih?"

" _Tadi liat, pas gue heregistrasi dia udah selesai. Gak tau deh sekarang kemana."_

"Oh … Jongin dari pagi nggak ngasih kabar ke gue. Gue khawatir takut dia kenapa-kenapa."

" _Lah…? Emang biasanya dia ngabarin lo kapan?"_

"Pagi. Sama malem. Tapi pagi ini dia gak ada kabar sama sekali makanya gue sampe telfon lo."

" _Oh …"_ Kyungsoo ngebenerin tali sepatunya, kebetulan mobilnya belum jalan dan pas dia negakin badannya, dia ngeliat Jongin sama Krystal naik ke mobilnya Krystal. Kyungsoo bingung sih, harus bilang apa ke Sehun? Tapi nggak mungkin juga dia nyembunyikan ini dari Sehun.

" _Sehun? Lo masih disana?"_

Lagi ngelamun tiba-tiba Kyungsoo nyaut di telfon.

"Iya. Kenapa?"

" _Mm. Gue barusan liat Jongin."_

"Hah dimana? Lo masih disana gak?"

"… _sama Krystal. Naik mobil. Nggak tau kemana."_

Lo kaget? Iya, gue juga.

"Krystal … ?"

" _Iya."_

Dari sana perasaan gue udah campur aduk banget harus gimana. Sumpah gue bingung. Mau nangis tapi masa gue nangis gara-gara ginian doang?

"Oh yaudah … Makasih ya."

Kyungsoo udah tau kalau Soojung itu temen gue sama Jongin. Dia dulu nanya sama gue kenapa Jongin deket banget sama Krystal. Dia sempet curiga juga tapi gue bilang gak apa-apa. Tapi gue gak nyangka mereka sedeket itu sampe sampe naik mobil aja bareng? Iya gue tau Jongin nggak punya mobil, tapi harus banget ngerayu dia pake mobil? Seketika pikiran gue udah dipenuhi sama hal-hal yang negative. Gue gak mau maki maki Krystal karena gimanapun kita bertiga emang deket banget. Dan kata Jongin sendiri yang bilang kalau Krystal gak suka sama laki-laki. Ya gue gak pernah ada pikiran yang aneh aneh sama dia. Gue mencoba tenang sampe HP gue bunyi lagi. Kyungsoo telfon. Lah? Tumben?

"Halo?

" _Sehun- ini gue gak tau salah liat apa gimana. Tadi gue iseng aja ngikutin mereka pergi kemana. Dan mereka sekarang di rumah sakit. Oh enggak,"_

Lo bisa ngebayangin gak perasaan gue gimana sekarang? Deg degan abis ini Kyungsoo mau ngomog apaan lagi.

" _Dok-ter kan-du-ngan."_ Lanjut kyungsoo yang keliatan banget lagi ngeja tulisan yang dia liat.

" _Gue gak salah liat … Sehun"_

Gue diem. Gue blank. Beneran nggak tau harus mikir gimana lagi. Gue pengen banget kalau Kyungsoo lagi nge-prank gue. Tapi gue tau, Kyungsoo bukan tipe orang yang kayak gitu. Dan Kyungsoo adalah orang yang gak pernah bohong. Gue takut. Gue takut sama hal apa yang bakal gue hadapin sekarang. Gue udah pengen banget nangis tapi buat apa? Gue belum dengerin penjelasan Jongin. Tapi kapan kita bakalan ketemu? Bukannya habis ini dia bakalan sibuk sama semester pendeknya dia?

" _Sehun? Are you still there?"_

Gue tersadarkan sama suara Kyungsoo dan gue mencoba buat senyum.

"I'm here and … thank you."

" _Sehun, lo jangan negative thinking dulu, okay? Mending lo tanya Jongin dulu. Udah dulu, ya? Gue lagi ada urusan. Jangan sedih!"_

Itu kata-kata terakhir Kyungsoo yang bikin gue makin sedih. Mereka, temen-temen gue bahkan peduli banget sama gue. Mana mungkin mereka bohong buat hal yang kayak gini. Gila aja. Gue udah gak bisa mikir apa-apa lagi sekarang. Fokus gue sekarang di Jongin. Pikiran gue ada di Jongin. Dan sampe saat ini itu anak belum juga ngabarin gue.

"Kamu mau keluar gak?"

Itu papa. Dia ngajakin gue jalan. Nggak tau deh dia emang bisa baca pikiran gue apa gimana.

"Kemana?"

"Kemana aja. Laper nih. Mamamu lama banget pulangnya."

Iya. Mama lagi keluar katanya ada urusan sama ibu-ibu daerah sebelah. Ya daripada gue suntuk dan sedih kayak gini mending gue cari udara segar kan? Akhirnya gue iya-in dan gue ganti baju. Sebelum gue turun ke bawah buat nemuin papa gue, gue sempet ngehubungin Jongin. Dan nomornya nggak aktif. Apa emang dari pagi nomor dia gak aktif? _Jongin … Kenapa sih, lo selalu buat gue gila?_

Gue sama papa sampe di sebuah restoran cepat saji. Udah lama juga gue gak keluar sama papa dan makan _junkfood._ Beliau ngizinin gue makan _junkfood_ kali ini. Ya kan gue jarang-jarang juga makan itu.

"Kalau lagi sedih itu, jangan ngurung diri. Makin sedih nanti. Makan yang banyak, biar gak kepikiran."

Papa gue tiba-tiba nyeletuk kayak gitu dan gue kaget. Kok dia tau gue lagi sedih? Ya bairin lah. Gue diem aja, nggak nanggepin.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir negatif. Nanti bakal kejadian. Sugestikan diri kamu kalau semuanya bakal baik-baik aja. Santai aja, ya?"

Ini gue baru tau kalau papa gue cenayang apa gimana? Gue bahkan sama sekali gak cerita ke dia kalau gue lagi sedih, apalagi sedih karena apa.

"Aku sayang dia."

"Papa tau."

Dan bahkan gue gak pernah cerita kalau gue pacaran sama Jongin? Tapi jangan jangan papa gue taunya gue pacarannya sama cewek? Ah nggak ngerti lagi gue. Tapi mama tau sih, gue pacaran sama Jongin. Padahal gue gak ngasih tau. Ini gue mulai takut sama orang tua gue sendiri kayaknya mereka tau semuanya yang bahkan gue gak pernah kasih tau. Hahaha.

Jongin keliatan buru-buru banget masuk ke apartemennya. Dia berencana buat pulang hari ini dan nemuin Sehun di rumahnya. Karena dia yakin, Sehun udah mencak mencak sekarang karena dia belum ngasih kabar dari pagi. Dia aktifin HP-nya, dan beberapa notifikasi masuk dari Sehun beberapa kali nelfon dia. Dia bergumam dalem hati kalau dia beneran minta maaf sama Sehun. Baru dia nge-chat Sehun di LINE.

" _Aku pulang sekarang. Kamu jangan kemana-mana, ya."_

Dia sempet nunggu balesan Sehun sambil beresin buku-buku.

Nggak ada jawaban juga. Jongin sempet berpikir kalau Sehun marah sama dia karena gak kasih kabar seharian. Ya mau gimana? Tadi siang bener-bener _urgent_ banget dan gak bisa ditinggalin urusannya sama Soojung. Dia bener-bener lemes.

Jongin akhirnya telfon Sehun. Dan … nomornya nggak aktif. Beberapa kali Jongin telfon dan tetep gak aktif. Beneran, Jongin panik setengah mampus. Dia akhirnya telfon Kyungsoo. Sekarang dia tau, kenapa Sehun gak aktifin HP-nya. Dia tahu kalau Jongin pergi sama Krystal.

Baru dia keluar dari pintu, tiba-tiba HP-nya bunyi dan yang telfon adalah kontak dengan nama 'Jung Soojung'.

Jongin panik dan bener-bener gak tau harus ngapain. Akhirnya, dengan berat, dia memilih buat nyamperin Krystal. Di perjalanan, dia sempet telfon Richard. Karena dia tahu kalau Richard udah mulai libur, dia ngajak Richard buat dateng ke apartemen milik dia sama Sehun. Setelah denger Richard setuju, setidaknya dia nggak akan terlalu kalut lagi.

Hari ini, hari Jum'at. Hari dimana yang harusnya orang-orang merasa terberkati, dia malah kayak gini.

 _TGIF._

 _Thanks God, I Frustasi._

Jongin selesai urusannya sama Krystal. Dia dalam perjalanan menuju apartemennya. Dia udah kasih tau password apartemennya ke Richard, soalnya dia tadi sempet kejebak macet. Takut Richard lama nunggu.

Iya, Jongin paham bener sama Chanyeol. Dia emang orang yang gampang tangan. Maksudnya, dia gampang banget buat mukulin orang tanpa mandang itu temen deket atau musuh. Temen deket aja dia gituin, apalagi musuh? Kalau orang itu salah, Chanyeol nggak pernah punya toleransi buat ngasih pelajaran. Jadi, mau gak mau, Jongin harus cerita semuanya. Semuanya, tanpa ada yang dia tutupi sedikitpun.

Chanyeol akhirnya ngerti dan nyenggol bahu Jongin. Sama kayak dulu, Chanyeol sekarang nggak akan ngelarang Jongin buat minum banyak karena dia tau betapa frustasinya dia. Sehun, sampai saat ini, dia sama sekali nggak aktifin HP-nya. Gimana Jongin nggak frustasi?

Beberapa hari berlalu, dan Sehun mulai terbiasa tanpa kabar Jongin. Bukan, bukan dia nggak sayang sama Jongin. Dia selalu nunggu Jongin setiap malam. Nunggu kabar dengan sabar. Dia bener-bener kayak orang bodoh yang gak tau apa-apa. Dia nggak bisa mikir, dan bahkan buat nangispun dia gak bisa. Kalau perlu diceritain, dia beneran sedih. Dia buka HP-nya dan dapet chat Jongin di LINE yang bilang kalau dia bakal pulang. Mana? Katanya mau pulang? Tapi Jongin nggak datang-datang. Disini, Sehun masih nunggu Jongin pulang. Dengan perasaan rindu, yang menggebu-gebu.

Sehun berinisiatif buat datengin kampus Jongin. Karena ini udah mulai semester pendeknya. Iya? Udah selama itu Jongin gak kasih kabar. Sehun panik? Jelas. Tapi dia gak bisa ngapa-ngapain. Karena terakhir kali Jongin bilang, dia gak boleh kemana-mana. Dia mah nurut orangnya. Meskipun emang sulit.

Sampai kampus Jongin, dia janjian sama Kyungsoo. Dia udah mulai kelasnya dan mau gak mau Sehun harus nunggu. Di sepanjang jalan, dia bener-bener denger hal yang gak enak. Dia semakin sedih pas denger itu. Dia tahu dari Kyungsoo, katanya Krystal sama Jongin, sama-sama nggak masuk kelas SP. Gimana nggak shock? Tapi tujuan Sehun kesini emang mau ketemu sama Kyungsoo. Bayangin, di setiap koridor, dia mendengar banyak mahasiswa bisik-bisik,

" _Eh eh tau gak? Katanya Krystal hamil."_

Krystal hamil …

Dan Jongin gak ada.

Pikiran Sehun udah kemana-mana. Asli udah pengen marah sama orang-orang.

Sehun sama Kyungsoo udah sampe di rumahnya Krystal. Buat apa? Buat memastikan kalau Krystal kenapa-kenapa. Pas udah sampe sana, mereka disambut sama ibunya Krystal. Sehun sempet heran, sih. Kalau sampe bener Krystal hamil, kok muka emaknya gak sedih gitu? Malah keliatannya bener-bener sumringah dan nyambut mereka dengan seneng.

"Hello, sweetie! How are you?" dia nyamperin dan peluk Sehun. Sehun senyum aja sambil keheranan.

"I'm fine … Do you still remember me?" tanya Sehun ragu-ragu.

"Of course. A banana jam holic, Sehun-ah?" jawabnya disertai pertanyaan lagi sambil ketawa-tawa.

Sehun sempet kaget sih. Padahal mereka udah lama gak ketemu tapi ingatan ibunya Krystal sungguh luar biasa.

"Glad to know that you still remember me …" jawab Sehun canggung.

"Oh boy, you grew up handsomely. Come in, ayo masuk, Sehun, Kyungsoo."

Akhirnya mereka masuk ke rumah Krystal dan duduk di ruang tamu. Selagi ibunya Krystal bikin minuman buat mereka, Sehun liat-liat rumahnya. Sebelumnya, dia udah izin dan dengan senang hati ibunya Krystal memperbolehkan dia buat keliling keliling. Rumahnya luas, rasanya sayang banget kalau cuma ditempatin sama dua orang. Dia sempet ngelewatin kamar ibunya Krystal dan kamar Krystal. Sehun sempet berhenti di depan kamar Krystal karena itu nggak dikunci sama sekali dan kebuka. Dia ngeliat di kasur sana, ada satu tangan yang lagi diayunan ke bawah ranjang. Sehun berpikir, Krystal ada di rumah dan ini bagus karena dia bisa tanya kebenarannya sekalian dia tanya keberadaan Jongin dimana. Dia udah bener-bener gak sabar buat tanyain itu ke Krystal. Tapi, ada tamu di rumah, kok dia gak sambut sama sekali? Oh, paling banter dia malu buat ketemu sama temennya. Mungkin dia mau keluar kalau ibunya yang nyuruh dia. Gak lama, ibunya Krystal ngelewatin dia sambil bilang dan nyuruh Sehun buat ke ruang tamu.

"What are you doing? There was nobody."

Sehun kaget, tapi nada ibunya Krystal sama sekali gak marah. Apa? Nggak ada orang? Tapi tadi dia liat tangan … Akhirnya Sehun ngikutin ibunya Krystal buat ke ruang tamu.

"Kalian mau apa kesini, tumben sekali?"

Aksen dan bahasa ibunya Krystal emang gak sebagus orang Korea kebanyakan. Dia mix Korea dan Australia jadi begitulah.

"Mau cari Soojung. Mau tanya kenapa dia nggak masuk SP, ya? Padahal udah registrasi. Tadi dosen-dosen pada nanyain." Itu Kyungsoo yang ngomong. Sehu ngeliat air wajah ibunya Krystal seolah bilang 'sayang banget'.

"Oh, I'm so sorry dear, tapi dari tengah malam tadi, dia sudah pergi ke London. Dia tidak ada di rumah."

"…." Sehun sama Kyungsoo saling tatap dengan beda pemikiran.

Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya kenapa dia pergi ke sana, sedangkan Sehun bertanya, terus tadi tangan siapa yang ngayun di bawah kasur? Sehun sempet ngira kalau ibunya Krystal ini bohong. Mungkin dia gak mau ada yang tau kalau Krystal hamil. Tapi dari sorot matanya, ibunya Krystal keliatannya beneran.

"Oh, ngapain kesana, bu?"

Mereka lihat ibunya Krystal menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam, tapi akhirnya dia senyum manis.

"Dia ada urusan disana. Mau titip salam?"

Dengan begitu, Sehun makin bingung sebenernya ada apa sama keadaan yang dia hadapi sekarang?

"Sama siapa, bu?" itu Sehun yang tanya.

"Sendirian."

Lho? Berarti Jongin nggak sama Krystal? Terus Jongin kemana? Dia bahkan sama sekali gak bisa nebak Jongin kemana. Mendapat jawaban yang kurang puas, mereka pulang dengan penuh pertanyaan. Ya udahlah, Sehun udah pusing ngira-ngira terus.

Sehun naik bus ke rumahnya. Kyungsoo nggak mungkin anterin dia, dia masih ada kelas besok dan gak mau kalau sampe Kyungsoo pulang kemaleman abis nganterin dia. Sampe di rumah, dia langsung mandi dan siap-siap buat tidur. Nggak disangka, pas jam 10 tiba, HP-nya bunyi. Jongin telfon. Ini adalah pertama kalianya dia telfon setelah beberapa hari nggak ada kabar. Hati Sehun bener-bener gak karuan sekarang. Rasanya pengen nangis saat itu juga.

" _Hey."_

Suara di luar sana berhasil nyapa air matanya dia. Suara ini, yang selalu dia rindukan. Yang selalu dia pengen denger. Yang selalu bikin dia ketawa dan bikin dia senyum. Dia rindu suara itu. Terlebih lagi, sama yang punya suara itu. Rasanya mau peluk. Banyak banget hal yang pengen Sehun bilang disana. Tapi nyatanya dia masih diam sampai sekarang. Semua kata-kata yang pengen dia ungkapin, menguap entah kemana. Disana, Jongin masih nyapa,

" _Kamu, apa kabar?"_

Sehun nangis saat itu juga. Dia udah nggak bisa membendung lagi apa yang dia tahan selama ini. Jongin hilang, Sehun tahan. Jongin pulang … Sehun gak bisa pegangan.

Jongin di luar sana denger kalau Sehun nangis. Tanpa ada seorangpun yang tahu, Jongin juga lagi tahan air matanya biar gak keluar. Denger Sehun nangis, Jongin jadi makin ngerasa bersalah. Beneran, Jongin ngerasa dia udah lebih dari brengsek sekarang ini. Bisa-bisanya dia ninggalin orang yang bener-bener dia sayang tanpa kabar. Dia pengen neghukum dirinya sendiri tapi dia nggak tau harus gimana lagi.

" _Hey. Jangan nangis."_

Jongin denger Sehun makin terisak disana. Dia gigit bibirnya sendiri buat nggak nangis saat itu juga.

"Kamu kenapa sih …" itu Sehun. Suaranya serak dan parau. Terdengar keputus asaan dari sana.

Jongin nggak tau harus jawab apa saat ini. Jongin kalut, dia gak mau kehilangan Sehun.

" _Maaf, aku belum bisa pulang."_

"Aku gak kemana-mana. Tapi kenapa kamu gak pulang juga?" Jongin denger, isakannya Sehun mereda.

" _Aku gak mau bikin kamu sedih."_

"…" gak ada jawaban dari Sehun. Menyuruh Jongin buat nerusin kalimatnya.

" _Tapi sekarang kejadian. Aku harus apa?"_

Itu Jongin. Orang yang dia tau, gak akan ninggalin dia.

"Nggak harus apa-apa. Aku cuma butuh cerita kamu. Cerita yang sampe bikin aku sedih."

Sehun denger Jongin menghela nafas di sebrang sana.

" _Tapi, aku belum bisa pulang."_

"Aku mau tunggu."

"Dan aku gak akan kemana-mana." Lanjut Sehun. Jongin nggak menanggapi. Jongin diam disana.

"Kamu dimana?" Sehun tanya. Karena demi apapun dia beneran penasaran dimana Jongin sekarang.

" _Disini."_

" _Kamu udah makan?"_ lanjut Jongin.

"Udah. Kamu makan, kan?"

" _Enggak. Makanan disini gak enak. Gak suka. Gak tahu kalau makannya sama kamu."_

Sehun gak jawab. Nangis lagi. Gak tahu kenapa malam ini dia cengeng banget. Rasanya dia kembali dapet semangat hidupnya, dapet lagi cahaya mataharinya dia.

" _Heh. Kamu jangan nangis sekarang."_

Sehun meredakan isakannya, meskipun masih pengen banget nangis lagi.

"Kenapa?"

" _Aku bingung peluknya gimana."_

Bukannya bikin Sehun senyum, malah bikin dia tambah nangis. Kenapa? Makin kangen. Itulah Jongin. Dengan semua rahasianya. Dan akan tetap seperti itu.

Besoknya, karena Sehun penasaran banget sama keberadaan Jongin, dia pergi ke rumahnya Jongin sendirian. Memastikan kalau Jongin ada disana atau enggak. Naik motor, kejebak macet, dan akhirnya sampe di rumah Jongin. Rumahnya keliatan sepi banget. Apa emang beneran sepi? Nggak ngerasain adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan disana. Dia tanya sama tetangganya Jongin, mereka bilang gak tahu. Harus cari kemana lagi?

Sehun telfon bundanya Jongin, gak tahu. Kenapa bisa begitu aja dengan gampangnya telfon bundanya Jongin. Dia jarang banget telfon bunda.

" _Halo, ada apa sayang?"_

"Bunda …" Sehun sebenernya pengen nangis denger suaranya bunda. Tapi dia gak mau ngerepotin bunda nantinya.

" _Kenapa hm?"_

Hehehe. Nggak anak, nggak emak, sama aja suka bikin ambyar kalau belakangnya pake hm.

"Bunda dimana?" Sehun nungguin lama banget bunda jawab. Mungkin lagi sibuk, pikir Sehun.

" _Lagi di kantor, sayang. Ini lagi di luar kota. Kenapa? Kamu butuh apa?"_

Tadinya, Sehun mau tanya Jongin lagi dimana, tapi takut bunda lagi sibuk akhirnya dia gak jadi nanya.

"Hehe enggak, bun. Mau tanya doang. Rindu soalnya."

Sehun denger bunda ketawa. Rasanya adem banget denger suara ketawa perempuan yang udah lahirin orang yang dia sayang.

" _Ini mah kode pengen ditraktir ya? Hayo ngaku?"_

"Hehehe. Enggak sih, sebenernya. Tapi kalau bunda maksa, jadi iya deh."

Mereka ketawa dan setelah sambungan ditutup, Sehun milih buat pergi ke supermarket buat beli minum. Ternyata capek juga jalan seharian. Kalau sama Jongin disininya, pasti gak pernah capek. Ah, Jongin. Rindu.

3 hari berlalu. Dan Sehun belum menerima kabar dari Jongin, lagi, sejak hari itu. Dan Sehun udah mulai masuk kuliah hari ini. Cepet banget emang rasanya. Tapi gak apa-apa, biar cepet lulus. Kata Sehun waktu itu.

Sehun udah balik ke apartemen milik dia sama Jongin. Hujan turun, dan Sehun memilih buat bikin coklat panas. Dia selalu inget, kalau mereka selalu minum coklat panas di jam segini. Jam setengah tujuh sore. Biasanya, sih, Jongin ada di depannya sambil senyum lebar dan nyodorin tangannya buat dia gosok karena kedinginan. Ada coklat panas, tapi nggak ada Jongin. Rasanya gak lengkap. Sehun tersenyum tipis. Andai, Jongin datang sekarang. Bersamaan dengan harapan dia, salju turun. Sehun terperangah. Pasalnya, ini belum waktunya salju turun, kok udah dateng aja?

Tiba-tiba HP-nya bunyi. Jongin. Itu Jongin manggil dia. Sehun jawab telfonnya. Dia gak ngomong. Nunggu Jongin buat ngomong duluan.

" _Kamu mau bagi coklat panasnya sama aku gak?"_

Sehun kaget, banget. Dia lempat HP-nya ke sofa dan langsung lari ke pintu apartemen. Pas buka pintu, disana ada seseorang yang bener-bener dia rindukan, yang bener-bener pengen dia peluk, yang barusan minta bagi coklat panas.

Jongin.

Tanpa abcd lagi, Sehun langsung tubruk badannya Jongin. Kangen berat. Dia ngerasain kalau tangan Jongin disana, usap-usap rambutnya dia. Jangan tanya gimana perasaan Sehun sekarang. Sehun sendiri sulit buat menjelaskan. Terlalu bahagia buat dibagi, dan terlalu sedih buat dirasain. Dan dia ada disana. Di keduanya. Persetan dengan masalah Krystal, dan menghilangnya Jongin hampir 2 minggu ini. Yang penting sekarang Jongin disini, sama dia. Dan jangan sampai kejaidan itu terjadi buat yang kedua kalinya.

Sehun ngelepasin pelukannya dari badan Jongin. Hal pertama yang dia lihat abis itu adalah tatapan teduh, dan senyum manis Jongin.

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang."

Jonginnya disini. Rindunya masih ketinggalan banyak.


	8. Chapter 8 (FIN)

_Senja dan purnama,_

 _Sudah lelah menjadi saksi._

 _Tapi kesaksian yang satu ini,_

 _Mereka maju paling depan._

 **Kim Jongin.**

Entah udah berapa jam gue ngelamun dan diam disini. Masih di apartemen dengan pikiran yang terus menerus masuk ke otak gue. Gue kaget, dan juga sedih. Soojung. Temen gue, pagi-pagi banget jam empat tadi dia telfon. Sambil nangis-nangis, dia bawa _tespack_ dan hasilnya positif. Iya, dia hamil. Dan gue gak tahu sama sekali siapa bapaknya. Setau gue emang Soojung yang bilang sendiri pacarnya itu cewek. Masa cewek sama cewek bisa hamil? Kecuali kalau emang kecelakaan dan Soojung dalam keadaan gak sadar sama sekali. Akhirnya, jam 5:30 pagi, gue sama Soojung ketemu buat dengerin cerita dia.

Rupanya dia sadar disana. Selesai ujian tengah semeter 2 bulan lalu, kita emang ngadain perayaan di rumah Brian. Hampir sekelas ada disana. Gue juga sempet izin ke Sehun dan dia izinin gue. Tapi gue gak lama disana, karena gue selalu gak bisa pulang lebih dari ja 12 malem, gue pulang jam 11:45p.m. Jadi, gue gak tahu waktu itu Soojung pulang sama siapa. Dia bilang, keadaannya dia lagi berantem sama pacarnya. Jadi, dia gila-gilaan banget minum sampe susah buat buat jalan. Dia pulang dianterin Brian. Tapi dia gak minta Brian buat anterin dia ke rumahnya. Tapi ke bar. Brian sempet aneh dan ngelarang Soojung buat ke sana, tapi Soojung maksa. Otaknya masih berjalan baik kala itu, tapi dia emang udah lemes banget. Sampe disana, kayak yang dilakuin orang kebanyakan di bar, tau kan? Soojung juga gitu. Dia gak peduli lagi mau hamil apa enggak, asal waktu itu nafsu dia terpuaskan. Dia gak inget sama siapa dia ngelakuin itu, jadi susah buat gue nyari yang mana orangnya.

Sumpah ya, ini cewek emang udah gila abis-abisan. Gak ngerti lagi gue. Mungkin kebanyakan gaul di Amerika jadi kayak begini. Gue udah sempet tanya, dia udah pernah berapa kali ngelakuin hal kayak gitu, dan dia jawab sering. Apalagi pas di Amerika. Tapi dulu, dia selalu pake pengaman dan keadaannya gak mabuk berat kayak kemarin.

"Terus pacar lo gimana?"

"Putus."

"Lo kalau mau main liat-liat dulu keadaan kek. Udah tau lo cewek, jaga-jaga. Kalau udah kayak gini, lo juga yang nyesel. Berabe kan jadinya. Terus lo mau ngapain sekarang? Lo gak bisa ngapa-ngapain. Lo gak bisa muter ulang keadaan. Udah kejadian. Gue gak mau ikut campur."

"Iya elah berisik banget gue gak butuh bacotan lo. Gue cerita gini juga ke lo doang. Lo udah gue anggep kayak kakak gue sendiri. Lo gak usah banyak nasehatin gue, entaran aja kalo gue pulang, gue juga kenyang sama amukan ibu."

Gue menghela nafas, susah banget emang dia kalau dibilangin. Keras kepalanya dia tuh turunan dari siapa sih, anak siapa sih. Mau gue sleding aja rasanya.

"Lo gak berencana buat ngegugurin itu anak kan?" jujur, gue yang takut. Gue bukan cewek tapi kalau ngeliat hal kayak gini gue suka takut. Gue harap dia gak bakalan gugurin kandungannya.

"Kagak. Emang lo kira gue sejahat apa sih anjir? Gue sebenernya udah punya rencana abis ini. dan gue harap ibu gue setuju. Gue udah capek dan gak tau mau gimana lagi."

Dia putus asa. Gue bisa rasain itu dari nada bicaranya dia. Gue akuin, meskipun dia cewek, dia kuat banget. Dia adalah cewek yang paling tegar yang pernah gue liat. Gue tahu dia sempet nangis, tapi dia bukan tipe orang yang sedih meratapi nasibnya terus-terusan.

"Gue gak bisa terus-terusan begini. Gak bisa sedih terus. Di perut gue ada yang hidup, Jongin. Gue harus hidup lebih baik dari sekarang. makanya gue gak butuh nasehat dan ocehan lo. Gue cuman butuh lo buat temenin gue seharian ini. Lo bisa kan? Gue janji, abis ini gue gak bakalan lagi minta bantuan lo."

Gue liat matanya sembab. Gue gak tega. Coba lo di posisi gue sekarang, gue bener-bener mengapresiasi hidupnya Soojung. Gue bangga punya temen kayak dia. dia mungkin depresi, tapi dia gak bisa terus depresi kalau gak mau kehidupan yang ada di perutnya dia mati. Akhirnya gue setuju buat nemenin dia seharian. Ngurus ini itu, periksa ini itu, sampe pulang ke rumahnya.

Awalnya kita pergi ke rumahnya Soojung. Dia ceritain semuanya sama ibunya. Dan gue liat dia nangis. Lagi. Dia nangis sambil peluk ibunya. Gue jadi keinget Sehun. Gue bahkan belum ngasih dia kabar dari pagi, karena urusan Soojung bener-bener dari pagi banget sampe gue gak bisa tinggalin dia sendirian. Dia peluk ibunya. Gue ngeliat ibunya senyum. Senyum kecewa dan senyum bahagia. Gue gak ngerti, tapi dia setuju sama rencana yang udah disusun sama Soojung ke depannya. Demi hidup anaknya yang lebih baik, ibu mana sih yang gak setuju?

"Siapa ayahnya?" ibu sempet nanya itu dan Soojung geleng-geleng. Dia sama sekali gak inget ngelakuinitu sama siapa. Iya, jalang emang dia. Punya temen kok sialan begini ya, heran gue. Masih gue liatin, entaran kalau dia cerita lagi, tinggal gue kuburin.

"You sure you won't married?" ibunya memastikan sekali lagi dan Soojung ngangguk. Ibunya sempet nengok ke gue dan gue kaget dong. Gue takut anjir takut disuruh nikah sama dia. ogah banget gue, ya Tuhan. Ibunya liat ekspresi gue yang ketakutan mlah ketawa, sama Soojung juga.

"What's wrong with you. I know, kamu pacarnya Sehun kan?" ucapnya sambil ngegoda gue. Gue malu tapi ya gue senyum. Setidaknya beliau tahu kalau geu punya Sehun.

Setelah dapet izin dari ibunya, gue sama Soojung mulai ngurus semuanya. Mulai dari resign dari kampus, periksa kandungan sampe beli hal-hal yang dia butuhin disana.

Jadi, rencana Soojung adalah, dia bakalan pergi ke London buat sementara waktu. Sampe anaknya lair disana. Dan kalau masih memungkinkan, dia bakal tinggal disana. Dia gak bakalan nikah, dia gak ada niatan buat nikah sama sekali. Dia cuman pengen membesarkan anaknya diana. Ngurus anaknya, dan dia kerja. Kalau masih ada waktu, dia mau lanjutin kuliahnya dia disana. Dude, Soojung itu pinter. Dia mau kuliah di Harvard aja keterima. Tapi ya gitu, kelakuan dia kayak tai. Hadeh.

Gue selesai dengan semua urusan Soojung dan gue pulang ke apartemen sekitar jam 9 malem. Soojung bilang, dia bakalan pergi ke bandara sendiri, jadi ya udah. Gue berencana buat pulang ke rumah dan ke rumah Sehun habis itu. Gue nge-chat dia di LINE. Bilang kalau gue bakalan pulang dan minta dia buat jangan kemana-mana. Gue bener-bener ngerasa harus ngejelasin semuanya ke Sehun dan minta maaf.

Selagi gue beres-beres buku, Sehun gak bales-bales chat gue. Sebelumnya gue emang tahu kalau dia nelfon gue berkali-kali. Dan itu yang bikin gue bener-bener ngerasa bersalah sama dia. Gue berakhir dengan telfon dia dan _dude_ , nomor dia bahkan gak aktif. Gue coba telfon Kyungsoo siapa tau dia nanya ke Kyungsoo gue kemana. Dan akhirnya gue bener-bener putus asa denger penuturan dari Kyungsoo.

" _Sebelumnya gue minta maaf, gue tadi sempet ngikutin lo sama Krystal sampe ke dokter kandungan. Dan gue kasih tau Sehun karena kebetulan dia lagi telfon gue."_

Gue diem. Gak tahu harus bereaksi kayak gimana.

"Ya udah, makasih ya. kayaknya abis ini hari-hari gue bakalan berat."

" _Gue minta maaf …"_

"Nggak, lo gak salah. Makasih ya, see you."

Gue udah gak sanggup bayangin segimana marahnya Sehun dengan kesalahpahaman dan perspektifnya dia. Gue udah pusing harus gimana lagi ngejelasinke Sehun. Hela nafas. Gue udah gak tahu udah berapa kali gue hela nafas kali ini. Pas gue buka pitu apartemen dan berniat buat pergi, Soojung telfon. Dan dia minta anterin sampe ke bandara. Sekalian pamit, katanya, siapa tahu kangen. Iya sih, gue pasti bakalan kangen sama dia. Gue jadi gak punya lagi orang yang bisa gue jadikan tameng ngadepin dosen cewek yang galak. Dia kan gak tahu sopan santun anaknya. Untung temen.

Ya berakhirlah gue di apartemen setelah selesai ngaterin Soojung ke badara. Dan disini udah ada Richard yang dateng duluan sebelum gue. Gue gak jadi pulang hari ini, terlalu berantakan kalau gue harus pulang sekarang. Botol alkohol seperti biasa yang setia nemeni gue cerita. Dia sempet gak percaya, tapi mau gimana?

Udah ngabisin tiga botol alkohol. Ralat, itu gue. Chanyeol bahkan minum satu botol aja belum habis. Soalnya nggak kerasa, sambil gue cerita, tiba-tiba habis tiga botol aja. Chanyeol sama sekali bingung kenapa gue bisa pergi sama Krystal. Gue sempet bilang, Chanyeol gak usah tau. Yang jelas, gue gak selingkuh.

"Itu privasi. Gue gak bisa bilang ini ke sembarang orang. Itu aib temen gue sendiri."

"Gini deh, kalau lo gak mau ceritain lo ada apa sama Krystal, gue berhak dong nyalain lo? Dari semua cerita lo, lo pantes sih buat diamukin."

"Hadeh. Ya udah, lo nebak aja mau kagak? Dari yang tadi gue ceritain, lo tebak aja Krystal kenapa."

Chanyeol mikir sebentar. Nginget nginget tadi gue ngomong apa aja.

"Si Krystal hamil ya?"

Gue hela nafas dan dengan terpaksa dia ngangguk.

" _WHAT THE HELL?!_ BENERAN? KOK BISA? BAPAKNYA SIAPA?"

"Yang jelas gue om nya. Bukan bapaknya."

" _Dude_ …"

"Richard, lo gak percaya sama gue?" tatapan gue emang bener-bener meyakinkan kalau gue gak ngelakuin semua itu.

"Gue gak bakalan percaya sebelum lo cerita _full version_ -nya. Kalau nggak, yaaa lo tau sendiri. Meskipun lo temen gue, kalau lo salah, gue gak akan segan-segan abisin lo. Apalagi kalau konteksnya lo bener-bener nyakitin Sehun disini."

Sebenernya, gue aman aman aja kalau gak ceritain semuanya, gue gak takut dia bakalan mukulin gue atau apa. Gue cuman pengen seenggaknya gue legaan dikit karena ada seseorang yang tahu cerita gue. Gue certain dan ya. Sesuai dugaan. Dia bener-bener ngerti gue dan yang terakhir dia nyuruh gue buat jangan aneh-aneh lagi, kalau ada apa-apa, harus cerita langsung ke Sehun. Biar gak ada kesalahpahaman diantara kita. _Iya, bapak Richard._

Richard pulang dan badan gue lemes banget, dan gue baru inget kalau gue belum makan seharian karena terlalu sibuk ngurusin urusannya Soojung. Dan dengan kurang ajarnya gue malah langsung minum alkohol. Gue cuman bisa berharap gue bak-baik aja habis ini. Gue pulang ke rumah naik kereta tengah malem. Gue udah gak kuat ngapa-ngapain lagi. Pengen cepet-cepet sampe rumah dan peluk bunda. Buat sekarang, gue cuman pengen itu.

Gue jalan ke rumah dan sampe depan pintu, gue ketuk pintu sekali. Gak bisa lagi gue tahan badan gue. Gue ngerasanya gue beneran tidur karena lemes banget. Semuanya gelap. Iya, gue tidur.

Pertama kali gue membuka mata, semuanya putih. Terang banget gue sampe nyipitin mata. Kayaknya ini bukan kamar gue? Sejak kapan kamar gue dicat putih? Gue ngeliat bunda ngegenggam tangan gue. Dan gue baru sadar kalau ini rumah sakit. Gue diopname. Gue nanya ke bunda tapi gue gak kuat buat ngomong. Yang gue denger, bunda bilang jangan banyak gerak dulu. Gue gak tau gue kenapa. Tapi gue sadar kenapa gue ada disini. Gue dengerin aja bunda cerita. Gue cuman bisa senyum. Kangen banget sama suara bunda kalau ngomel-ngomel.

"Bunda minta maaf ya."

"Bunda telat banget bawa kamu kesini. Bunda gak denger kamu ketuk pintu. Bunda liat kamu pingsan di depan pintu. Kamu kehujanan dan kamu belum makan, ya? Dokter yang bilang. Bunda cuman copas aja kata dia." lanjutnya yang berhasil bikin gue pengen ketawa.

Beberapa ja kemudian, gue udah bisa gerakin badan gue dan bisa ngomong. Setelah gue makan, gue ceritain semua ke bunda apa yang gue alamin hari itu. Dan bunda ngangguk-ngangguk ngerti kenapa gue sampe kayak gini. Bunda juga cerita, kata dokter, gue ada kelainan ginjal. Dan harus segera operasi cangkok ginjal. Tau kenapa gue bisa kayak gitu? Iya, gue kebanyakan makan alkohol dan tidur larut. Apalagi kalau lagi stress, susah banget buat kontrol diri sendiri. Sebenernya, udah beberapa bulan kebelakang emang gue sering banget mimisan. Gue gak tau karena apa. Sehun gak tahu gue kayak gitu, karena gue biasanya mimisan pas sebelum tidur dan sore pas gue masih di kampus ngerjain tugas. Gue kira gue gak kenapa-kenapa dan terlalu takut buat periksa ke dokter. Tapi sekarang udah kejadian, mau gimana lagi? Gue kaget, iya. Tapi sekarang udah biasa aja. Bunda ngelarang gue buat nggak pegang HP dulu selama di rumah sakit.

"Tapi, bun. Aku belum sama sekali kasih Sehun kabar dari kemarin itu …"

"Kamu tuh. Kamu stress juga gara-gara dia. Padahal kamu belum tentu tahu dia beneran marah apa enggak. Makanya apa?"

"Nikahin."

"Iya."

"Aku kangen sama dia, bun."

Gue gak bohong. Gue beneran kangen banget sama dia. Rasanya gue mau mati aja beberapa hari gak ketemu dia. Gue liat bunda berkaca-kaca. Gue tau dia bakalan nangis tapi dia cepet-cepet beranjak dari tempat duduknya buat ngambil HP gue dan dia kasih ke gue.

"Sekalia bilang ke dia, calon mertuanya juga rindu."

Gue gak bisa buat gak senyum. Dan buru-buru buat telfon Sehun saat itu juga. Di depan bunda. Pas telfon diangkat sama dia,

"Hey."

Dia gak jawab. Dia masih diem. Gue gak tahu dia lagi ngapain, tapi gue bener-bener pengen denger suara dia sekarang ini. Gue terus-terusan mancing dia buat ngomong.

"Kamu, apa kabar?"

Gak lama, gue denger dia nangis. Dia nangis, karena gue. Gue bener-bener ngerasa jadi lelaki paling brengsek. Hati gue sakit denger dia nangis. Hal yang paling gak mau gue denger ataupun lihat adalah tangisannya Sehun. Gue merasa gagal sebagai pacarnya dia. Yang seharusnya ngelindungin dia, gue malah nyakitin dia. Gue nahan diri gue sendiri buat gak nangis depan dia walaupun sebenernya gue pengen. Gue pengen banget bilang ke dia kalau nangis itu jangan sendirian, ajak-ajak kek. Tapi yang keluar cuman,

"Hey. Jangan nangis."

Dia makin nangis disana. Gue jadi makin gak kuat buat gak nangis.

" _Kamu kenapa sih …"_ itu Sehun. Suaranya serak dan parau. Terdengar keputus asaan dari sana.

Gue _blank_. Gak tau harus jawab apa. Rasa takut kehilangan gue meningkat 100% kali ini. gue mungkin jarang banget bilang 'aku sayang kamu' ke dia, tapi tetep, rasa sayang gue lebih banyak dari yang harus gue ucapkan.

"Maaf, aku belum bisa pulang."

" _Aku gak kemana-mana. Tapi kenapa kamu gak pulang juga?"_

Isakan dia mereda. Setidaknya, gue bisa tenang sekarang.

"Aku gak mau bikin kamu sedih."

"…" gak ada jawaban dari Sehun.

"Tapi sekarang kejadian. Aku harus apa?"

Itu jujur. Gue gak tahu harus ngapain. Gue gak mau tinggalin dia, tapi kalau dia yang minta, mau gimana? Gue penurut anaknya.

" _Nggak harus apa-apa. Aku cuma butuh cerita kamu. Cerita yang sampe bikin aku sedih."_

Gue menghela nafas. Pasti, pasti gue cerita,

"Tapi, aku belum bisa pulang."

" _Aku mau tunggu."_

" _Dan aku gak akan kemana-mana."_ Lanjut Sehun. Gue diem. Gak nanggepin jawabannya dia.

" _Kamu dimana?"_ Sehun tanya.

"Disini." Gue gak mau bikin Sehun lebih khawatir lagi dari ini. Setidaknya gue bakalan ceritain ini sekalian nanti.

"Kamu udah makan?" tanya gue, karena dia gak juga jawab.

" _Udah. Kamu makan, kan?"_

"Enggak. Makanan disini gak enak. Gak suka. Gak tahu kalau makannya sama kamu."

Ini gue beneran, siapa yang suka makanan rumah sakit? Gue baunya aja udah gak enak. Apalagi makanannya. Kalau sama Sehun, sih, mau itu makanan gak enak juga gue jabanin. Asli dah.

Sehun gak jawab. Nangis lagi. Duh, gue gak mau denger dia nangis lagi. Gimana cara berhentiinnya sih?

"Heh. Kamu jangan nangis sekarang."

Sehun meredakan isakannya, walaupun gue bisa denger masih kepekik.

" _Kenapa?"_

"Aku bingung peluknya gimana."

Dan gue bisa rasain dia senyum disana. Pengen banget gue peluk beneran. Tapi bingung kalau sekarang kan gak bisa.

"Katanya mau sampein salam bunda." Itu bunda yang lagi ngerajuk gara-gara gue gak nyampein salamnya dia ke Sehun.

"Lupa, hehe. Besok aja ya, bun."

"Keburu basi kangennya. Masuk lagi aja kamu ke perut bundamu ini. Durhaka."

"Hahahaha."

Besoknya, beneran ada yang sampein salam rindu rupanya. Itu Sehun, telfon bunda.

"Jangan kasih tau aku disini." Gue bisik-bisik takut kedengeran sampe ke sebrang sana.

"Enggak." Bunda jawab pake gerakan mulutnya dia.

Ah, enaknya punya bunda yang bisa diajak kerja sama. Hehehe.

Jongin bener-bener nyeritain itu sampai detail. Dia sampe _impersonate_ semua kejadian. Bikin Sehun ketawa tapi akhirnya Sehun nangis pas tahu kalau Jongin ternyata sakit.

"Jadi, gitu ceritanya. Maaf aku udah hilang nggak ada kabar sama sekali. Kalau kamu gak percaya sama aku, bisa tanya bunda, Richard atau sampe ke Soojung tanyain juga boleh. Aku gak keberatan."

Sehun cuman ngangguk dan masih nangis.

"Yang berat itu rindu ke kamu."

"Aku minta maaf … Aku sempet kesel sama kamu, dan berprasangka buruk sama kamu. Aku minta maaf …" Sehun tenggelamin muka dia di dada Jongin. Masih nangis dan Jongin masih usap-usap punggungnya dia.

"Nggak apa-apa. Wajar aja itu. Untung kamu gak putusin aku."

"Jadi, kamu pas telfon itu di rumah sakit?"

Jongin ngangguk.

"Walaupun susah, untung ada bunda yang pantau."

"Kamu kapan operasinya?"

"Lusa, sayang."

Mereka diem-dieman lagi. Masih menikmati hangatnya tubuh masing-masing.

"Maaf, aku malah kesel waktu itu."

"Aku denger suara kamu aja udah seneng. Makasih, ya. Udah mau-maunya ngomong sama aku, padahal aku dengan kurang ajarnya udah ninggalin kamu tanpa kabar."

Sehun geleng-geleng.

"Aku sayang kamu."

Jongin senyum denger penuturan Sehun. Dia eratin pelukannya sama Sehun.

"Aku lebih sayang kamu."

Bersamaan dengan dia yang cium kening Sehun dan hujan yang mulai reda.

Ini harinya. Hari dimana Jongin operasi. Masih sulit buat dipercaya tapi tahu sendiri Jongin itu orangnya kayak gimana, kan? Dia mah, da yang sakit, tapi dianya _enjoy_ aja. Malah yang gelisah itu orang-orang di sekitar dia. Terlebih lagi Sehun. Bunda udah berkali-kali bilang kalau Jongin bakalan baik-baik aja. Tapi tetep aja Sehun khawatir bukan main. Ya namanya berhubungan sama orang yang disayang. Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo udah tahu. Jongin yang cerita sendiri, mereka bahkan datang ke rumah sakit. Suho juga tahu, dikasih tahu Sehun. Itu juga karena nggak sengaja papasan di café. Damn, Suho udah punya café milik dia sendiri. Wirausahawan emang beda.

Mereka semua tahu kalau Jongin bakalan dioperasi hari ini. Mereka lagi tunggu di luar ruangan, Sehun masih di ruangan temenin Jongin ngobrol. Kata Jongin mereka mau ngobrolin hal yang penting, jadi jangan diganggu. Padahal mah dia emang sableng, gimana mau ngomong serius.

"Nah gitu, dong. Senyum. Jangan nangis terus. Nanti matanya dendam sama kamu."

"Iya, ini aku senyum. Puas gak?"

"Asal jangan di depan laki-laki lain aja senyumnya."

"Kenapa?" Sehun masukin apel ke mulutnya dia.

"Bahaya. Nanti mereka naksir!"

"Hahaha. Kalau mereka udah naksir gimana?"

"Mau aku kasih _starbucks._ " Jongin lagi betah banget liatin Sehun. Kangen tiada tara.

"Kok _starbucks_? Kan itu mahal."

"Tapi isinya kopi hitam pait yang buat pesugihan itu."

"Hahaha. Kasian, ih. Masa dijadikan pesugihan."

"Kan mereka sebelas dua belas sama setan. Pasti doyan."

"Hahahaha."

Operasi Jongin udah dimulai. Orang-orang yang tunggu di luar bener-bener gelisah. Takut terjadi sesuatu disana. Sehun gak bisa berdiam diri disana. Gak bisa. Dia tiba-tiba pergi dan ninggalin rumah sakit. Bunda kaget, tapi akhirnya Chanyeol sama Kyungsoo nyusul kemana Sehun pergi. Bunda makin khawatir karena takut Sehun ngapa-ngapain di luar sana.

Disanalah Sehun duduk. Di bangku barisan paling depan. Sendiri, sambil melipat; menyatukan jari-jarinya di hadapan wajahnya dan sikutnya yang bertumpu pada meja. Memejamkan matanya dan … nangis. Sehun nangis di hadapan Yesus. Sehun berdoa, untuk kelancaran operasi dan kesembuhan Jongin.

 _Tuhan …_

 _Lancarkan operasinya._

 _Sembuhkan dia._

 _Jangan ambil dia dulu._

 _Tuhan …_

 _Aku masih ingin banyak melakukan banyak hal sama dia._

 _Tuhan …_

 _Aku sayang dia._

Sehun membuaka matanya dan mengusap air matanya. Dia lalu berdiri dan nengok ke belakang, ke bangku di belakangnya. Ada Chanyeol sama Kyungsoo. Dari sana Sehun tau, dia gak berdoa sendirian.

Sehun lari ke rumah sakit dan bersamaan dengan dia datang, dokter bedah keluar dari ruang operasi. Dan bilang bahwa operasinya berjalan lancar. Sehun bersandar di daun pintu. _Terima kasih, Tuhan._

Tadi, bunda sempet nanya bisik-bisik kemana Sehun pergi ke Chanyeol sama Kyungsoo. Dan mereka kompak jawab, "Gereja." Bunda rasanya pengen nangis saat itu juga. Dia samperin dan peluk Sehun sambil nangis di bahu Sehun. Sehun mencoba buat gak nangis lagi, dan usap-usap punggung bunda. Suho yang liat itu semua cuman senyum-senyum kayak seorang bapak.

Dua tahun berlalu. Banyak hal masih sama seperti dulu, hanya saja, semua tokoh di cerita ini semakin dewasa. Semakin bisa mengambil sikap dalam semua permasalahan yang terjadi. Bagusnya, mereka udah jarang berantem lagi semenjak itu. Jongin lebih sering ditawarin kopi atau susu sama Sehun, dan dia udah jarang minum alkohol. Udah jera, semenjak operasi waktu itu, dia udah gak mau-mau lagi minum alkohol. Ditambah Sehun yang ketat banget ngontrol semua apa yang dia makan, Jongin _couldn't thank God more than this again._

Disanalah Sehun, nunggu jemputan seseorang di bandara. Setelah lulus sarjana dari universitasnya di Korea, Sehun melanjutkan studinya di Perancis. Dan disana, dia udah berhasil diberi jabatan sebagai Duta Internasional. Jadi, Sehun sering bolak balik Perancis-Korea. Jemputannya udah datang, melambai-lambakan tangannya dair jendela mobil dan Sehun senyum, langsung nyamperin mobil itu.

Mereka ngobrol banyak selama di mobil. Melepas rindu, sekaligus bertanya kabar.

"Dulu, waktu kalian masih kecil, Jongin bilang sama bunda. Katanya dia suka kamu."

Iya, itu bunda yang jemput Sehun. Tadinya Sehun nolak buat dijemput bunda, takut ngerepotin, tapi bundanya maksa, yaudah. Hahaha.

"Katanya, siapa sih yang gak mau ke Sehun. Gitu."

"Masa? Hahahaha." Sehun baru tahu kalau ternyata Jongin suka sama dia dari dulu. Sehun-nya aja yang oon.

"Iya. Bunda sih mikirnya, palingan dia abis makan acar, makanya ngomongnya ngelantur."

"Terus bunda jawab apa?"

"Kata bunda, apalah kamu ni, gantengan ayahmu."

"Hahahaha."

"Terus katanya, bunda harus ketemu dia biar aku gak gila sendirian."

"Bundanya mau? Hahaha."

"Iya. Bunda percaya aja dulu pas jemput Jongin, dia tunjukin kamu. Antusias banget dia, padahal kamunya biasa aja."

"Hahaha, kok aku baru tau sih kalau Jongin kayak gitu dari dulu."

"Eh tapi pas kamu makin gede, bunda jadi takut."

"Takut kenapa?"

"Taku bunda juga mau ke kamu. Hahahaha."

"Hahahaha. Bener, ya, bun. Like mother like son."

"Hahaha, iya dong!"

Mereka sampe di sebuah restoran, ada Jongin disana. Udah sama Soojung. Mereka emang udah janjian buat ketemu disini. Soojung juga baru pulang kemarin dari London, katanya kangen Korea terus kangen mau ketemu Sehun. Jadi deh, Jongin perantara mereka berdua.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Jongin, dia sekarang sudah jadi seorang arsitektur. Perusahaannya termasuk besar di Seoul, dan dia sering keliling dunia karena perusahaanya ini udah terkenal banget sentero dunia. Di Korea boleh nggak begitu terkenal, biar jadi internasional aja. Sehun duduk di samping Jongin dan berhadapan sama Soojung. Di sebelah Soojung ada seorang anak kecil, perempuan. Cantik, kayak Soojung banget mukanya.

"Seeeeeehun!" Sehun ngejengkang karena Soojung tiba-tiba meluk dia erat banget. Ya udah sekitar berapa tahun mereka gak ketemu. Bahkan pas mereka masih kuliah di Korea aja mereka gak pernah ketemu.

"Ih maafin gue ya, gue jadi gak enak karena kata Jongin lo sempet salah paham sama gue. Tapi beneran deh, gue gak mau sama dia." ucapnya sambil nunjuk Jongin. Sehun ketawa aja.

"Iya, santai aja. Jongin udah cerita semuanya. Lo gak apa-apa kan sekarang?" dia lihat Soojung senyum lebar banget. Keliatan banget dia lagi seneng.

" _Thanks to your boyfriend_ yang mau nemenin gue di hari terakhir dan hari terpuruk gue di Korea. Sekarang hidup gue udah lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Demi Tuhan kehidupan gue yang sekarang lebih bahagia dari sebelumnya. Gue ngerasa, kehidupan gue sekarang gak berantakan lagi."

Sehun ikut senyum dan bahagia lihat temennya sebahagia ini. Emang bener, ya. Dari semua kejadian emang ada hikmahnya dan rencana Tuhan pasti lebih baik dari harapan yang kita buat sendiri.

"Syukur deh kalau lo bisa sebahagia ini. Gue seneng liatnya." Sehun ngelirik ke anaknya Soojung.

"Namanya siapa?"

"Hey girl, this boy asks your name. Introduce yourself."

Anak itu senyum lebar bangat dan ngulurin tangannya ke arah Sehun. Dan Sehun nerima uluran tangannya.

"Hi. My name is Clairine Madison."

"Wow, what a beautiful name. As beautiful as you." Jawab Sehun menanggapi keantusiasan Claire.

"Hehehe."

"She is so cheerful. Hello." Ujar Jongin.

"Iya, dia sih emang gitu. Bakal calon-calon cewek nyinyir kayak emaknya."

Dan mereka ketawa. Pas mereka ngobrol lebih banyak, tiba-tiba Sehun keingetan sesuatu. Dan bener-bener penasaran sama hal kayak gini.

" _By the way_ , kok gue ngeliat ibu lo pas tau lo hamil, dia gak keliatan sedih kayak ibu-ibu kebanyakan?"

Soojung sempet angkat bahu tapi dia ketawa kecil.

"Awalnya juga gue gak ngerti. Sumpah gue sendiri yang anaknya aja gak ngerti. Dia sempet sih kayak kecewa gitu sama gue pas dia tau kalau gue hamil. Tapi rupanya dia malah seneng. Gue takut banget awalnya bakalan diamukin ibu. Tau dia bilang apa abis Jongin pergi?"

Mereka kayak penasaran banget apa yang bakalan Soojung bilang kali ini. Bener-bener dah, keluarga sableng bener.

"Pertama, dia bilang dia seneng, karena setidaknya gue gak bakalan nikah sama cewek lagi. Lo tau sendiri lah pacar gue kan cewek. Dan waktu tau itu, ibu gue bener-bener marah sama gue. Durhaka banget gue ya kalau dipikir-pikir."

Mereka masih ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Kedua, dia ngizinin gue buat gak nikah karena lo tau? Gue juga adalah anak hasil dari hamil di luar nikah."

Mereka kaget dong? Baru tau soalnya.

"Ya ibu gue udah biasa sama hal yang kayak gitu, dia bahkan ngedukung banget buat gue gak nikah. Gak tau kalau emang jodoh, gak akan kemana, kan? Jadi ya, karma does exsist, guys. Believe me."

"Terus, ayah lo yang sekarang itu bukan ayah kandung lo?"

Soojung ngangguk sambil makan french fries-nya dia.

"Iya. Dia adalah ayah tiri gue, yang nikah sama ibu gue pas gue SD. Dia adalah guru les SD dan dia jatuh cinta sama ibu gue pas dia jemput di tempat les."

"Tuhan maha baik, memang."

Selagi mereka makan camilan yang ada disana, Sehun masih penasaran sama satu hal.

"Jung, lo pas ke London itu bener-bener pas hari itu juga? Nggak besoknya?"

Soojung sempet ngerutin dahinya karena dia lupa tapi akhirnya dia heboh lagi.

"Iya! Gue udah capek banget di Seoul dan akhirnya gue minta anter Jongin malem-malem buat nganterin gue ke bandara saat itu juga. Jadi ya, gue berangkat saat itu juga. Kenapa emang?"

"You sure?" tanya Sehun memastikan.

"Iyalah. Emang kenapa sih?"

"Enggak. Jadi pas gue sama Kyungsoo ke rumah lo karena nanyain kenapa lo gak ke kampus saat itu, gue sempet keliling rumah lo. Dan sampe di kamar lo. Kata ibu lo disana gak ada siapa-siapa. Tapi gue ngeliat ada tangan lagi berayun-ayun ke bawah kasur. Sumpah gue kira ibu lo bohong kalau lo udah pergi."

Mereka sama-sama heran dan kebingungan. Siapa juga yang bohong? Jongin sendiri yang lihat dia naik pesawat malam itu juga.

"Sumpah, gue gak tahu. Kalau lo gak percaya tanya Jongin deh. Dia bahkan masih di bandara pas gue naik pesawat. Kok gue jadi merinding gini ya …"

Jongin sama Sehun selesai ketemu sama Soojung sekitar jam 11 pagi. Dan mereka lanjut buat ketemu temen-temen yang lain. Rasanya udha lama gak ketemu, padahal baru beberapa tahun doang. Mereka cuman ngumpul sama beberapa. Yang sering ketemu aja, karena emang yang lain udah susah buat dihubungin. _Lost contact_ lah, istilahnya. Meskipun gak ketemu, semoga temen-temen yang lain selalu diberi kesehatan dan selalu disukseskan. Amin.

Pas mereka kesana, semua udah ngumpul. Mereka ketemu di café milik Suho. Udah ada Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo sama Jongdae disana. Belum pesen katanya, nunggu mereka berdua dateng. Pas Sehun sama Jongin dateng, ini pelayannya belum ada satupun yang nyamperin mereka. Maklum sih, rame banget.

Lagi hening-heningnya, tiba-tiba suho dateng bawa nampan isinya gelas. Gelas isinya kopi.

"WOI. UDAH PADA NGOPI BELOM?"

Suho teriak sambil jalan dan nyamperin mereka.

"DIEM-DIEM BAE. NGOPI NAPA NGOPI."

Dia masih aja teriak padahal udah nyampe. Sambil Suho nyimpen gelas-gelasnya di meja, heboh sendiri dia udah kayak mercon.

"Et bocah ngapa yak." Baekhyun heran lah, nih anak kesambet apa sampai teriak-teriak.

"Masih gue liatin, sih. Bentar lagi gue lempar itu nampan ke muka lo, Solehudin." Chanyeol kalau ngomong emang suka _to the point._

"Hadeh. Herman anang." Jongdae sibuk usap-usap kumisnya.

"Aku sih no." Kyungsoo sambil geleng-geleng.

Suho ikutan duduk sama mereka. Mulai deh mereka sablengnya. Kayaknya, dari dulu kalau mereka lagi bareng-bareng gini, nggak pernah mau diem. Nggak pernah mau kalem. Pasti suasananya emang amburadul abis. Kayak orang-orangnya.

"Eh eh. Kopi, kopi apa yang bikin seneng?"

"Apa tuh?"

"Kopinang kau dengan bismillah." Jawab Chanyeol sambil nyodorin kopinya ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun mesem-mesem doang sambil dehem.

"Nih nih, gue jawab. Kopi, kopi apa yang nyakitin?"

"Hahahaha hawa-hawanya gak enak tapi gue pengen ketawa duluan." Timpal Sehun dan yang lain ikut ketawa.

"Apa tuh?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun nyodorin kopinya ke Chanyeol.

"Ya, kopikir ku mau? Kagak!" Jawabnya campuran logat Medan dan Betawi.

Tau yang bikin ngeselin apa? Mukanya pake muka songong. Gila orang disana emang minta dibunuh di rumput liar. Chanyeol dengan muka melasnya malah nyeletuk,

"Apa salah dan dosaku, sayang? Cinta suciku kau buang buang. Lihat jurus yang kan ku berikan, jaran goyang jaran goyang."

Serempak pada,

"Eeeeeee eeeee aaaaak! aaaak!"

"Sayang janganlah kau waton serem, hubungan kita semula adem. Tapi sekarang kecut bagai muka kau, semar mesem semar mesem." Jawab Baekhyun sambil nunjuk nunjuk Chanyeol.

"Hahahahaha bangsat kau!"

Gila gak? Kalian pernah gak sih punya teme segila ini? Atau baru nemu yang kayak gini? Buset dah. Nyemil beling kali ya.

"Hahahaha. Kopinya, kopi kapal api. Biar apa coba?"

"Biar apa?" Jawab mereka serius pas liatin Suho.

"Biar kopinya gue minum, kapalnya gue jual, apinya gue kasih buat Irene yang kemarin nolak cinta gue. SEDIH BRAAAAAD!"

Suho, yang abis ditolak cinta, 2018.

"Hahahaha, Irene? Yang waktu itu mau ke Sehun?" timpal Jongin.

"Anyiiiiing jangan diingetin!"

Semua ketawa, nginget dulu Irene ngejar-ngejar Sehun, pasti dia frustasi kalau tau sekarang Sehun malah ke Jongin.

"Ngomong-ngomong, yang udah nikah nih. Mon maap, gimana malam pertamanya Jon?"

Iya, disini yang udah nikah baru si Jongdae, katanya sih emang pengen bener nikah muda biar enak.

"Aduh, sedep bener bos. Kapan nyusul neh?"

"Janganlah dulu kau tanya kita. Tuh, yang diujung sana kapan mau gelar resepsi? Bosan lah aku ni, setiap hari bisanya cuman gelar tikar sama gelar sarjana." Udah bisa ditebaklah ya yang ngomong pake logat Medan ini siapa. Byun Suteja Baekhyun. Siapa lagi.

"Harap tenang. Lagi proses. Nanti kalian kita kasih undangan spesial." Jawab Sehun.

"Apa tuh? Undangannya dari emas?" Kayaknya disini cuman Kyungsoo yang agak waras.

"Bukan, undangannya masih di- _print_. Kau bawalah itu sama _printer_ -nya, lumayan koh." Lanjut Jongin yang ikut-ikutan pake logat Medan.

"Eeee apa ini kau malah ikut-ikutan pakai logatku hah?!"

"Hahahaha. Spesial. Nanti kalian yang cuci piring di belakang ya. Harus mau."

"Bangsuuuuul."

Ya gitu, kalau lagi bareng, yang jadi sumber pemuas receh gak jauh pasti berasal dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun sama Jongin.

Perjalanan mereka gak sampe sini. Tepat jam 5 sore tanggal 12 Februari ini, adalah hari jadi mereka yang ke-6 tahun. Dan Jongin ngajak Sehun buat ke sungai Han. Iya, itu lho, sungai yang terkenal banget di Korea. Jalan-jalan aja, kata Jongin. Mereka berdua doang. Katanya sih, ada yang mau dia omongin empat mata.

"Ada apa, sih?" tanya Sehun pas mereka udah sampe di sungai Han.

"Ada apa, ya? itu ada air, ada pohon. Kamu mau apa?"

"Mau kamu. Hehehe."

"Kan udah punya? Mau dua?"

"Gak mau. Nanti aku bisa-bisa selingkuh."

"Hahaha."

"Oh Sehun." Lanjut Jongin.

Ini Sehun deg-degan banget Jongin mau ngapain. Dia jarang banget manggil nama lengkap kayak gitu. Ya biasanya manggil sewajarnya aja.

"Kalau aku ngomong, jawab iya, ya?"

"Hah? Ngomong apa dulu?"

"Pokoknya jawab iya aja. Ya?"

"Iya deh."

"Aku ganteng, ya?" Kata Jongin sambil ketawa.

"Hahahaha. Iya!"

"Kamu Oh Sehun, ya?"

"Iya." Sehun sambil ngangguk.

"Kamu pacarnya Jongin, ya?"

"Iya." Sehun senyum.

"Kamu mau gak, bangunin Jongin kalau kesiangan?"

"Iya."

"Kamu mau gak, bikinin sarapan sama makan malam buat Jongin?"

"Iya." Sehun senyum lagi.

"Kamu mau gak, bagi-bagi bahagia dan sedihnya sama Jongin?"

"Iya." Sehun udah berkaca-kaca, tapi dia mau terlihat biasa aja.

"Kamu mau gak, hanya lihat Jongin di saat kamu mau tidur dan bangun tidur?"

"Iya."

"Kamu mau gak, berdiri di samping Jongin dan di depan Pastur?"

Sehun agak lama jawabnya, dan dia gak bisa tahan senyumnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Iya."

"Kamu mau gak, nikah sama Kim Jongin?"

Sehun ngangguk, dan netesin air matanya.

"Iya."

Jongin senyum. Bahagia. Dia jadi orang paling bahagia di dunia ini sekarang.

"Sekarang, mau gak, peluk orang yang mau jadi calon suamimu ini?" tanya Jongin sambil rentangin tanganya.

Sehun gak jawab dan dia langsung peluk Jongin erat banget. Gak bisa buat gak nangis. Nangis bahagia. _Apa sih, Jongin ini. Ada aja yang bisa bikin aku bahagia._ Kata Sehun dalam hati.

"Kamu belum jawab tau." Jongin ketawa kecil dan peluk Sehun erat-erat.

"Iyaaaa! Gak usah disuruh!"

"Hahahaha."

Mereka ketawa. Jadi ini rasanya ketika kamu bahagia di level yang paling atas? Bahagia. Bahkan lebih dari bahagia.

"Kamu mau makan apa? _Tteokbeokki_ atau ramen?" ujar Jongin pas udah lepasin pelukannya.

" _Tteokbeokki_!"

"Tapi aku mau ramen. Gimana dong?"

"Iiiih. Gak mau tau!"

"Gimana kalau main gunting kertas batu?"

"Boleh!"

Awalnya, Jongin sama Sehun sama-sama ngeluarin gunting. Di babak kedua, Jongin ngeluarin batu dan Sehun ngeluarin kertas. Buru-buru, pas Sehun kegirangan karena dia menang, Jongin pegang jari-jarinya Sehun dan menyematkan cincin di jari manisnya.

Sehun kaget.

"Jongin …"

"Selamat jadi calon suaminya Kim Jongin. Hehehe."

Sehun gak mau nangis lagi dan dia buru-buru buat peluk Jongin lagi. Di sela-sela mereka menikmati senja di dalam pelukan, tiba-tiba ada yang nge- _play_ lagu Yovie & Nuno – Janji Suci.

Bangsul.

Ternyata mereka disana. Orang-orang yang tadi bareng sama mereka, dengan wajah yang sama-sama terharu.

"Dengarkanlah, manusia pujaanku."

Itu Baekhyun yang nyanyi. Mentang-mentang suaranya bagus, jadi suka songong dia pamer-pamer mulu.

"Malam ini akan ku sampaikan."

"Masih sore elah Jaenudin." Timpal Kyungsoo sambil noyor jidat Baekhyun.

"Yeu bodo amat, yang penting gue mah nyanyi, Julkipli."

"BENERAN DITUNGGU NEH UNDANGANNYA YAK!"

Ya biasa, yang heboh siape? Suho.

"Iya, kan tadi udah gue kasih tau." Kata Jongin.

"Taeeeeee. Ini mah beneran kita bakalan cuci piring di belakang layar!"

"Hahahahaha."

Kita. Perpaduan rindu, bahagia, dan kesedihan. Hadapi, jalani, semua akan membaik seiring kamu percaya pada dirimu sendiri. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Nikmati, dan berbahagialah menjadi orang yang bersyukur di kemudian gak perlu takut sendirian, lihat tuh Kepala Sekolah. Emang pernah kepalanya ada dua? _Kim Jongin_.

Proses pendewasaan itu berat, mungkin sampai bikin kamu sekarat. Tidak usah berkeluh kesah, kamu cukup duduk manis, tenangkan pikirkan dan semua akan baik-baik saja. Jangan salahkan apapun, nanti masuk penjara kan berabe. _Oh Sehun_.

 **FIN.**

p.s: hello! sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena sangat-sangat _late update._ dulu saya mau _update_ , tapi ternyata banyak banget masalah yang nimpa saya. ditambah saya juga disibukkan sama UAS. mohon maaf banyak-banyak ya T _ T

terima kasih, sudah mau-maunya baca FF saya yang gak jelas ini. terima kasih juga buat yang mau _review_ , saya udah baca semua _review_ -nya. saya senang, lho, tau gak? Hehehe. _it's officially end, thank you for reading!_

ohiya, beberapa adegan dan cerita ini saya ambil dari pengalaman pribadi yang saya alami. Dan untuk karakter Jongin disini, orangnya memang ada.

Semoga dia gak ada baca ini. hehehe. /woi

jadi maaf, kalau ada adegan yang emang kurang berkenan di hati. udah deh, kebanyakan ngomong. much loves from A!


End file.
